Mew and the Legend Awakened
by LunaAzul788
Summary: After the series of events on New Island and Mount Quena, a certain psychic Legendary Pokémon has been having nightmares of a great evil that would destroy the land she calls home. With the help of a young determined trainer and an old rival-turned-friend, will they be able to save her and her home or will they falter and succumb to the evil that undertakes to dominate and conquer?
1. Mew's Nightmare

**MEW'S NIGHTMARE  
** Chapter One

Over the view that stretched from the top of Cameran Palace, a mysterious blonde young woman hovered with a glider. In the dark of the night, this woman's face could not be easily identified.

"This is Double 09 to Giovanni. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'm sending in the coordinates to where rumours of the mysteriously powerful ancient Pokémon are. This just might be the place."

"Good. Send it in immediately and gather as much information about the place as you can."

"Copy that. Over and out."

A smile crept on the man's dimly lit face as he ended the call. In his luxurious office of expensive furniture and fine china, he glanced out the large glass window, staring into the night whilst petting his Persian.

"It won't be long now," he sneered. "Until I have grasped yet another golden opportunity."

A framed picture of what seemed like an ancient engraving of a small feline-like Pokémon with a long slender tail hung by his wall. "Soon, I will find you… And then we shall see how great your power truly is," he murmurs to himself looking over the framed picture. "And once I wield it, no one can stop me."

His sinister chuckle then echoed throughout the halls of his office.

…

Tucked comfortably in her basket of leaves and flower petals, the rose-pink legendary Pokémon slept pleasantly. Mew dreamt she was in a beautiful vast meadow filled with a variety of fragrant flowers and dandelions. It was twilight, and the sky was coloured in gold and scarlet hues. The clouds appeared soft and puffy. A playful thought then came to her mind. Slowly, Mew flew upwards to see if she could play on those fluffy white cottons that floated in the sky. In her dreams, she knew she could do anything.

As she soared up, something – rather, someone, had caught her attention.

Not far from the edge of the meadow was a cliff that permitted a breath-taking view of the endless sea, and a sunset blinding the point where the sky meets the sea. However, it was not the cliff that took her attention, nor was it the sunset or sea. It was the one looking towards the distance. The one who stood tall and proud by the end of the cliff – it was, Mewtwo.

Mew slowly hovered towards her clone, not wanting to surprise him nor immediately make her presence known. Just when she was about a few meters away, Mewtwo turned to face her.

"Hello, Mew." He said nonchalantly yet not without a small smile.

Mew could only give a small awkward wave.

" _Oh, umm… Mewtwo_ ," she whispers to herself.

She did not immediately realise nor recognise why she felt this way towards him for she had not expected it. Albeit it was not a feeling of uneasiness or discomfort, rather a slight shyness – such as having imaginary butterflies within her stomach. _Funny_. This was not the way she felt when she first met him.

"Won't you come by and say hello?"

Mew quickly shook off her pondering. "Oh! Yes, uh, hello Mewtwo!" she said in her usual cheerful self. She then levitated over towards him. However, just as she drew closer, dark clouds suddenly engulfed the twilight sky. Strong winds blew away the field of flowers and dandelions. The dandelion seeds danced gracefully despite the harsh gush of wind. Mew noticed the sudden change of environment and wondered if Mewtwo was doing any of these actions.

"Mewtwo, are you… doing this?" she asked nervously.

There was no response from him. Only a cold stare.

"Mewtwo… Please, answer me!"

Out of the blue, a flash of lightning crashed between the distance of the two legendary Pokémon, cleanly slicing off the platform Mewtwo was standing on.

"MEWTWO!"

Another sudden jolt of blue lightning then struck her, paralyzing her entire body. "ARGH!" Mew cried out in pain.

Mewtwo, closing his eyes, fell into the cruel waters of the sea which had transformed into angry blue flames. Watching him fall and not being able to do anything about it filled her heart with angst, and her eyes with tears. Mew could not even make use of any of her psychic powers. She felt helpless, her innate optimism had begun to slowly fade away.

"Finally, I have found you," came a voice she could not recognize. "You will be mine, to be used as I please!"

"No! Who are you? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

Dozens of thoughts clouded the little Pokémon's head. Though she was afraid, she would not hold back for she was determined to get some answers.

"Your power is vital to my strength… your home will nourish this power. It all shall be mine!"

She then took a quick glimpse back at the meadow. The once lush beauty had burned down, all that remained was ash. Ash from the wrath of the fires that had surrounded her. From the now black sky, dimmed by the swirling storm clouds, formed a pair of blood red eyes gleaming with hatred, wrath, and a lust for power. The swirling clouds then drew in closer to Mew as to engulf her in pure darkness.

" _You shall succumb to me._ "

"NO!"

Jumping from her basket with wide panic-stricken eyes and beads of sweat dripping down her soft pale fur, Mew had awoken from yet another nightmare. She still felt her heart beating rapidly and her small paws trembling.

"Yet another nightmare haunts me… could this all be more than just a dream?" she quietly asked herself.

She then looked up towards the night sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds, and the moon shone ever so softly and brightly. This peaceful beauty had calmed her down.

"Was this… a vision? A latent of evil intention and pure malice upon me and the Tree of Beginning?" Mew slowly closed her eyes to calm her nerves; in sincerity yet with a hint of courage. "I will not let this evil befall me, my home, or any of the Pokémon who dwell in it."

Mew then flew over to one of her favourite areas within the Tree of Beginning – a cliff that overlooked the serene beauty of a valley in the Kanto region. There, she sought comfort and serenity. Overlooking the view, she was reminded of the many wild Pokémon that dwell in harmony there. She recalled how she had expressed such appreciation to the kindness of the humans who kept it as is; to disrupt the peace would be unthinkable and would bring great jeopardy to her homeland. Her attention was then captured by the bright pale glowing orb in the night sky which was the full moon. This made her ponder more deeply on her dreams and on the one who incessantly appears in it.

"Though the events in my nightmares or dreams turn out differently each time… you… You were always there. What does it mean?"

Mew recalled the war that had almost occurred in the kingdom of Cameran centuries ago. _If it were not for such noble and brave souls_. She then recalled the battle with the clones and with Mewtwo. Fighting was not always the answer, but she strongly believed that to defend and protect all those she cared and loved for would mean for her to stand her ground.

Mew sat on a grassy patch on the cliff. The cool white glow from the moon gave her a brighter and paler hue. Remembering thoughts of him made her blood rush, and so, quite lightheaded. Albeit she did not really know why, she felt that deep in her heart she truly cares for him and does indeed miss him. She has long before accepted him, all his flaws, all that he is.

"The moon looks beautifully bright tonight… I wish he sees it, the way I do."

* * *

 **Author's Message:**

 **This is an updated version of the entire fanfiction. I am doing my best to re-write and fix any grammatical errors or typos. Furthermore, it would be better for me to grasp a deeper understanding of this story as so I may really finish this tale in its best form.**

 **Again, thank you very much for your interest in my story. This story revolves around the aftermath of the movies "Pokémon: The First Movie (Mewtwo Strikes Back) and Pokémon Special: Mewtwo Returns".**

 **Before anything else, allow me to share that this story is filled with action and adventure as Ash Ketchum and his friends, Misty and Brock, along with the two legendary Psychic Pokémon, Mew and Mewtwo, set out on a journey that reveals backstories, hints of romances, and all-out battles (not just Pokémon battles).**

 **I'll tell you more as the story goes on, so without further ado, let's begin!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Pokémon is created by Satoshi Tajiri and is developed by Game Freak, Inc.**


	2. A Dinnertime Story

**A DINNER TIME STORY  
** Chapter Two

South of the Tree of Beginning was Pewter City. A small Kanto town where three young Trainers, of with each's own great ambitions, planned to stay for the while. Ash Ketchum, a young Trainer of about thirteen, journeyed far and wide in search of new adventures and Pokémon to become an ultimate Pokémon Master. By his side was none other than his best friend, Pikachu.

Ash, though sometimes clumsy and impulsive, is very compassionate. He cares for all living creatures as he cares for the gift of life. This is what most of the friends he has made throughout his journey admire about him the most.

Along with him were his loyal and trustworthy friends, Misty Waterflower and Brock Harrison. Misty was the Cerulean City gym leader who has a soft side for water-type Pokémon. Brock was the Pewter City gym leader who specialized in rock-type Pokémon. When not battling, he's either trying out a new recipe or is on the lookout for some lovely ladies.

The trio came by as to take a break and visit Brock's old home. Just as Misty and Ash settled in, Brock was just about finished with his new recipe.

"Hey Ash! Misty! Come down here when you guys are done. Dinner's ready!"

Misty came rushing down the stairs. "All right! I'm starving!"

"Come on Pikachu! Let's chow down!" Ash called to Pikachu who hopped on his shoulder.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Just as the two Trainers got down to the dining room, Brock had already set the table and placed the meal in the middle. Brock thought of making things a bit more special as he has not been home in a while, and he especially missed his kitchen. On the table, were some roasted potatoes bathed in garlic and olive oil, thyme, and some salt and pepper. He also served his famous 'no-chew' stew yet with a dash of chili pepper to add some spice. Other than that, there was also some homemade tomato and herb linguine made from the fresh tomatoes Misty and Togepi just picked the morning earlier. All in all, everything was presented artistically and the food smelled divine.

"Wow Brock! You've got real talent!" exclaimed Misty in praise of his hard work.

"Togi!" agreed Togepi cheerfully.

"Oh gosh, just smelling the food's already making me feel like I'm eating the actual thing!" Ash said as he stood from his seat, ready to grab a large portion for his share. Just as he was going to grab some grub, Misty held on to his arm.

"Hey! Where are your manners?"

"Huh? Whadd'ya mean?" Ash argued yet pulled off his grip on the serving ladle.

"You should thank Brock for giving us such a wonderful meal and sharing us his home. AND I bet you didn't even bother to wash your filthy hands!"

"I bet you Brock knows how thankful I am! Right, Pikachu?" bickered Ash as he looked towards Pikachu for back-up.

"Pika!"

"Hey now! I'm just glad you guys are here. Don't worry Misty, I'll know how grateful Ash is after I see his full belly," laughed Brock.

"Vul!" cried out Vulpix. Seems like it and the other Pokémon have yet to be fed.

"Don't worry Vulpix! I'd never forget about you guys!" Brock said as he served around gourmet Pokémon food.

"All right guys! Dig in!" Ash called out as he released his other Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

"You guys too!"

"There's enough for everyone!"

The Trainers' Pokémon all chowed down their share gleefully. It was not all the time that Brock served gourmet Pokémon food. It was truly indeed a special treat.

…

Watching the eating Trainers and Pokémon from outside of Brock's home, was the curious Mew. Everyone seemed to dine so happily. Perhaps, it is not only the food yet the company each friend shared with one another. Enjoying an activity such as feasting together with friends, kind of made the little Pokémon feel envious.

Despite having shared her home with tons of other wild Pokémon and befriending them all, she was not able to ask for their company. Most of the Pokémon wanted to be with their own kin, their own families. Unfortunately for Mew, she was alone – the last of her kind. Well, that was what she had considered.

Admittedly, Mew grew tired of her boring and dull life alone in the Tree of Beginning, hence she usually ventures out to see the world. She has been to a lot of places and has even met a lot of other Legendary Pokémon. However, sometimes meeting them made her feel a bit guilty for having to leave the place she was meant to guard. Being with them always reminded her of her purpose to the Tree of Beginning. On this particular night, however, she decided that another adventure may perhaps be calling out to her.

Mew hovered closer by the window of Brock's house. Contrasting to the dark of night, she was not very inconspicuous. Ash's Pikachu had almost immediately spotted her.

"Pika! Pika-pika!" Pikachu called out to Ash gesturing to the window where Mew watched by.

"Hey look outside! It's a Pokémon!" said Ash.

"Hey I know, let's invite it in for dinner!" says Brock, as he went on to prepare more gourmet Pokémon food. "Invite it in Ash."

Ash nodded just before standing from his seat and walking over to the window where Mew floated by. He then pulled up the window frame and called out to invite Mew to come have dinner with them.

"Hey there! Why don't you come in and grab some dinner with us? Our friend made some extra special Pokémon food!"

Mew cheered at Ash's kind invite. She then looked at him thoughtfully. _Do I know this young Trainer? I think I have met him before,_ she wondered to herself. Slowly, Mew floated towards the opened window. All the other Pokémon gave her a warm welcome.

" _Thank you everyone. Thank you, kind Trainer,"_ she spoke through telepathy. _"I am Mew."_

Hearing Mew's telepathic voice for the first time astounded everyone, including the Pokémon.

"Hey, it just spoke!" Misty said in a surprised tone.

"It's using telepathy," Brock explained.

" _Indeed,"_ Mew said with a small nod. _"I am grateful for having you welcome me in your home to have some dinner. The bond you share with your Pokémon is admirable,"_ she thanked and praised the trio. _"I wish I had someone to join me for a meal back at home."_

This statement slightly saddened the three.

"Don't you have any friends back at home, Mew?" Ash said, his tone filled with concern.

" _I do. Yet they, of course, would choose to accompany their own kin. It of unfortunate circumstances that I am… alone. Well perhaps, that is what I have convinced myself,"_ Mew said softly looking down. _"The moment I met him, I could have believed that I am not alone any longer. However, he had to depart and I did not expect the good-bye to be so… painful. I still, up to this day, feel such sorrow."_

Mew's story not only captured the trio's interest and attention, yet the other Pokémon listened intently as well. They all went closer to Mew to listen better, with some even bringing their meals with them.

"Mew, please tell us… who are you talking about?" Misty politely asked. She knew that such a question would have to make Mew recall perhaps a painful or sad memory.

" _The one they call, Mewtwo."_

"OH!" the three exclaimed in unison.

Yes, the Legendary Pokémon they have met in Mount Quena. Fortunately, he has retained them their memory of him and all the events that occurred with Giovanni. What shocked them was how Mew knew Mewtwo, and moreover, how she had such feelings for him.

"Wait, so you're the… Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo was cloned from!" realized Ash.

"A Legendary Pokémon?" Brock remarked in a quiet tone, as if speaking to himself.

Mew merely nodded. Silence filled the room as the trainers and Pokémon shared a mix of surprised and astonished reactions.

"This may be a stupid question, but how do you know Mewtwo?" Ash said scratching the back of his neck. The other Pokémon leaned in even closer.

Mew floated down to sit on top of the table. " _I had engaged with him in a battle not very long ago."_ She then looked up and starred at the trainers' faces, gazing deep into their eyes. " _I remember now, you three were all there too."_

"What? But how?" asked Brock. He could not recall a time he had seen Mew and Mewtwo in the same place battling one another. Ash and Misty seemed to be on the same boat.

" _Oh yes. He made you forget that particular memory…"_ Mew explained.

"He did wha-?" a confused Ash asked. "So, you're telling me that you battled Mewtwo and we were there but we couldn't remember because he wiped out our memory?"

"Pika?" Pikachu added to the conversation, also scratching his head in confusion.

Mew simply nodded. _"Yes, but it appears fate has allowed your paths to cross again. This time, you remember everything. That is good."_

"Aww man, that would have been cool to remember," complained Ash. He knew a battle between two of the most powerful psychic Pokémon would be something worthwhile to witness, and better yet, to remember.

"Pikachu…" sighed Pikachu.

"Ash!" nagged Misty as she nudged him by the elbow. "That was very inappropriate!"

"Ow! All right fine, I'm sorry…"

Everyone was so immersed in Mew's story that they have seemed to forget their dinner.

" _I do apologize for the segue, but your food must be getting cold. I do not wish to deprive you of your enjoyment with such culinary and filled stomachs_ ," she giggled.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot…" Brock ran over to the kitchen and served Mew her share of some gourmet Pokémon food. "Please, enjoy yourself as well!"

Mew beamed a smile. " _Thank you, kind Trainer_."

"It's no problem. By the way, I'm Brock," greeted Brock as he held out his hand to initiate an introduction.

"And my name's Ash! And this is my best friend, Pikachu!" Ash said as he gestured towards Pikachu to also introduce themselves.

"And I'm Misty. This is Togepi," smiled Misty. "Togepi!" greeted the merry Pokémon.

" _A pleasure. We are well acquainted."_

"Hmm… seems like those twerps have invited a rare Pokémon for dinner!" came a sly female voice spying through her digital binoculars from atop a tree branch. "And not just any rare Pokémon! A legendary!"

"Looks like we'll hit the jackpot if we snatch that thing right up and quick!" added a talking Meowth, who was also spying through his binoculars.

"Yes, imagine the grin on the boss' face once he sees we have captured us a Mew!"

"Alright, it's now or never! If we can't capture that other big powerful legendary, this smaller one should be a piece of Pokécake!" exclaimed the third companion as he took out what seemed like a vacuum cleaning machine.

"Righty-o! Let's go!" the Meowth and man said in unison.

Just as the three were to jump down, the woman's Pokéball shook and out came a Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Wobbuffet! You're too heavy you're gonna make us fa–aaaAAAHHH!"

As foreseen, the tree branch could not carry the weight of the four and broke off, causing the three a most painful yet comical landing.

"Wobbu! Wobbuffet!" The tall, cyan Pokémon seemingly grinned as his fall was luckily cushioned by the pile of two Trainers and the Meowth made.

* * *

 **Author's Message: Foremost, I would like to thank those who have followed and favorited the story on its release. This is my first Pokémon story and I wish to make it the best (like no one ever was). Please do leave a word or two if you wish! :-)**


	3. Team Rocket Trouble

**TEAM ROCKET TROUBLE  
** Chapter Three

Just as everyone finished dinner and helped clean up, Ash ran out to the backyard to do some quick night time training with Pikachu. Mew floated over to the rooftop and with keen eyes, watched the trainer play around with his best friend. Even if she did have the advantage of psychic abilities to sense the underlying emotions and intentions of others, she had no need of it as she could feel the genuine bond the young Trainer had with his Pokémon - _a bond that would last a lifetime_. She has never witnessed such a strong and intimate friendship. A friendship that she deeply wished she would partake with another.

 _Is it truly by fate that I have yet again met up with these trainers? I believe it is no mere coincidence,_ she told herself. _Perhaps there is a reason behind to this meeting…_

Just as she continued to pondered more to herself, she realized that she was beginning to sound a lot more like her philosophical counterpart.

" _Oh, how has he invaded my thoughts again!_ " she cried out.

"There you are Mew! We thought you left without saying good-bye." A female voice came from behind.

" _Oh hello, Misty. Please forgive my sudden disappearance. I assure you, I am not always like this_ ," Mew replied, looking back as the young redhead approached her side.

"No worries. Everybody needs some alone time," smiled Misty. "Would you like to tell me what you were thinking about?"

Mew simply looked at the girl beside her. Misty's smile represented the genuine concern and thoughtfulness she had. The Pokémon looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled ever so brightly and no cloud was in sight. A crescent moon shone over the navy-blue sky giving the world a little light.

" _The night sky is a wonder to behold… is it not?_ _"_

"Yes, it is," replied Misty, primed to look up at the sky as well. Though a bit puzzled with the Pokémon's choice of words, she did not bother to change the subject nor question it. The silence allowed the young Trainer to take a stir of the conversation's route.

"I guess, it also looks the same to those who are far from us," she said, looking towards the little pink Pokémon who floated beside her.

Mew's hue appeared brighter and paler due to the moonlight, giving her a soft glow.

"And if you think of it, even if it may not look the same to them, you'd feel a bit closer to those who are far because it's the same beautiful sky anyways."

Mew felt a tingle in her heart from Misty's comforting words.

" _I… I believe so_ _,"_ said Mew. _"_ _No matter where they are, if we look up at the same sky, it feels as if we are indeed closer to where they are."_ She then floated over to the Trainer beside her and gave her a small warm embrace. _"_ _I thank you, Misty. I believe you understand how I feel._ _"_

"You're welcome Mew," Misty said, returning her hug. "We'll always be close by, all right? Because we're friends. You, me, Ash, Brock, and all our other Pokémon. We'll always be right by each other's side, no matter where we are."

Misty's eyes sparkled as she gazed upon the Pokémon hugging her arm. She felt bad for Mew, knowing how lonely she must have felt after all those years, of how heartbreaking it was that she could be miles away from that someone she believed would stay by her side.

The Pokémon Trainer took a breath and sighed.

"Honestly, I think he misses you too, Mew."

Mew's ears twitched as Misty spoke those words. She let go of her arm and levitated in front of her. _"Did you just–?_ _You… really believe so? How could you say?_ _"_ she asked, her vivid sapphire eyes dazzling brightly under the moonlight.

Misty knew little of Mewtwo, having not been fully acquainted with him, compared to Ash. She knew that she would just be giving Mew a sense of faux hope by telling her that she only wanted to make her feel better. Instead, Misty decided to say what she deeply felt within her own heart.

"I know so, Mew. And I'm pretty sure that you two would meet again. I mean, you're meant to see each other or better yet, maybe be with one another! I think, you're the closest thing to what he may call his… family."

Mew sighed. Despite she loved the idea of seeing him once again, thoughts of him not accepting her conflicted.

" _Misty, what if… he wants nothing to do with me? Yes, he was cloned from me. However, he is his own individual being. He has his own potential, magnificent power, and good locus of control. He can live a fruitful life, even without me._ _"_

Misty was quite disheartened to hear Mew's words. She wanted to relieve the hope that had once, even if it were just for a brief moment, rekindled within her.

"Mew, I think that if there's anyone who can show him his true potential and purpose in life, that's you! Sure, he can do all that he wants with all his abilities, but he still needs to realise it from someone else. Everyone needs that one special someone in their lives. Someone who would drive them to realise their purpose." She then gently held on to Mew's paw. "If there's anyone who can show him true friendship… it would be you."

Mew floated back a bit, surprised from Misty's words. _"_ _Why me? How?_ _"_

"Well, one good reason is that no one cares for him the way you do."

Mew looked down at her paws. A small pink glow omitted from them.

" _Friendship… The special friend I have been looking for in all these lonely years…_ "

Laughter was heard from the backyard. Mew and Misty turned about to see what was going on. From the balcony, the two watched how Ash gleefully carried Pikachu around in circles after he perfectly aimed his Thunderbolt attack on the targets. Misty observed the way Mew looked at Ash and Pikachu. Once more, she felt the loneliness and envy Mew had been feeling for so long.

"You see, Pikachu is incredibly special to Ash. They have been friends for a really long time. In all the dangers Ash had faced, Pikachu was there with him. He never left his side nor did Pikachu ever leave his. It really is a one-of-a-kind friendship if you ask me."

Mew resumed her attention towards the two. Ash still held Pikachu close, petting his head. She then recalled her memory of how Ash had sacrificed himself, running towards the midst of their furious attacks, and had turned to stone. Pikachu was there, and he never left his best friend's side. And she knew all too well that Pikachu would never leave him, even if he was to remain in that state for eternity.

…

"That was amazing Pikachu! Keep it up and maybe we could even get your Thunderbolt to get even stronger!" Ash cheered as he placed his yellow buddy on the ground.

"Pika! Pika-pi!" even Pikachu felt proud of himself and happy that he made his Trainer even prouder.

"Great training, you two!" Misty said as she ran towards Ash, Mew floating by her side. Brock carried Togepi and followed up from behind.

"Yeah! Even at this hour you two still have all that energy to train really hard!" he praised.

"Well, after your dinner, we got all the energy we need!"

" _A_ _sh, you and Pikachu both are incredible_ _,"_ Mew cheered. _"Together,_ _you two could be unstoppable!"_

Ash gave her a determined thumbs-up. "Thanks Mew! That sure means a lot coming from you." Mew merely responded with a joyful smile.

Just as everyone stood by the backyard conversing with one another, a sudden gush of harsh winds blew.

"AHHH!" Everyone reacted, covering their eyes from the swirling dirt that had formed into thick clouds of smoke. After coughing off the dust, they spotted three silhouette figures that had seemed to form out of nowhere.

"Hey who's that?" asked the ever-so-gullible Ash Ketchum.

"Ah, so we see you've got us a super special treat to steal!" came the female voice the trainers knew all too well.

"And this time is not a moment to kill!" supplemented the male voice.

Just as the smoke fully cleared out, the trio known as Team Rocket gave their signature pose.

"Get ready now and prepare for trouble!" Jessie initiated the motto.

"And make it double," continued James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation…"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off with the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth suddenly jumps in to finish it off. "Meowth! That's right!"

"It's Team Rocket!" the three shouted out in unison.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we've got to make a real quick steal! Go Meowth!" Meowth then takes out their vacuum-like machine. "Here's an appetizer for you!" Pointing it towards Pikachu's direction and turning the option to 'suck', the machine sucked in the air, pulling in the poor yellow Pokémon.

"Pika-pi!" cried out Pikachu. The machine was strong, successfully engulfing Pikachu within seconds.

"Pikachu! No!" Ash yelled out. "If you can hear me buddy, use Thunderbolt quick!"

There was no response.

"Hah! Our little machine here's an anti-electro type. Pretty clever, huh?" said James as he folded his arms. Ash gritted his teeth in frustration.

"And now, for the main course!" Meowth exclaimed excitedly. He pointed the vacuum's opening towards Mew.

"No, you won't!" Ash said as he tackled Meowth just before the machine could pull Mew in.

"Hey! Get off me!" Meowth cried out, preparing his paws to use Fury Swipes.

"Meowth! Oh no!" Jessie and James said in chorus. They both then joined in the brawl to help their teammate out.

"Ash! Oh no! We've got to help him!" Brock frantically said. Placing Togepi down, he ran to grab Ash before Meowth could badly hurt him.

"I'll help out too!" Misty said as she ran to help her friends out.

Mew, confused of what was going on, levitated back a bit to avoid the ruckus.

Due to all the fighting, the machine's switch turned to the 'blow' option at maximum power and hence, sudden incredibly strong and harsh gushes of winds came about again.

"AHHH!" everyone screamed out in panic. Since the machine was pointed directly at Team Rocket, they were blasted off at incredible speed.

"Well, at least we almost got a chance to grab a rare Pokémon, right?" Meowth awkwardly said as they flew in mid-air.

"Almost is never enough!" cried out Jessie.

"A Pokémon we won't get to see anytime soon again because…" James commented.

"We're blasting off again!"

…

Out of the blue, the machine went haywire and shot out strong winds in all different directions.

"The winds are too strong! Someone's got to stop that machine!" yelled out Brock as he held on tightly to a sturdy tree. Misty was holding on to Togepi with her eyes shut tight. She felt small debris of dust and dirt against her face as gripped tightly on to the same tree.

Mew hugged on tightly a different tree with her tail wrapped around it. _These winds… no, please…_ she was reminded of her nightmare. Suddenly, everything around her seemed to slow down.

Everything faded into darkness.

"Succumb to me…" echoed the ominous voice in her head.

"Succumb…"

Fear overwhelmed her, causing her to whimper and hold on tighter to the tree. _Please, stop…_ came out her small cries.

"Pikachu… is in that thing! I've… got to… get him out!" Ash cried out as he pushed his way against the direction of the wind. Unfortunately, he was too light and the strong winds blew tough. "AH! No! Pikachu!" He screamed, shutting his eyes tight as he was blown off.

Hearing Ash's scream and witnessing his determination to get his best friend back, Mew felt a tinge of courage and power pulse through her veins. She may have been paralyzed in her nightmare, yet she was not paralyzed in this moment. Mew closed her eyes drawing in power, she opened them with a blue glow. Letting go of the tree, she immediately used Psychic, stopping the harsh winds. Rapidly afterwards, her body then gave a blue glow. Using Telekinesis, she stopped Ash from a painful fall and brought him safely back to the ground. Once again with her Psychic attack, she destroyed the machine allowing Pikachu to be freed out. Just as Ash ran to catch Pikachu, Mew used Telekinesis once again to give Pikachu a softer and safer land in Ash's arms.

On the aftermath of the mishap, everyone simply stared at Mew in awe. She lowered her stance and looked at her side with an embarrassed expression.

" _P_ _lease forgive me, I could not have helped sooner. Everyone was in danger, and I… I merely cowered."_

Suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her in a hug. It was Ash.

"Thanks Mew. Thanks for saving me and Pikachu," he said warmly. "You're really awesome, y'know!"

Misty and Brock smiled from the back. They walked towards Mew and joined in to form a group hug.

"You don't have to apologize at all. You're really something Mew! You're more than legendary," Misty said. "You saved us all!"

Mew loved the feeling of being hugged or embraced. It was warm and intimate. The intimate physical feeling that she rarely experienced. Mew smiled as she cherished the moment. It was wonderful. _I believe I now know why I was meant to cross paths with these humans again_ , she smiled to herself.

A short while after the group hug, Mew broke the silence. " _Perhaps_ ," her tiny voice echoed. _"_ _It may be best to share with you…"_ Her tail swished as she levitated towards the backdoor to Brock's home. _"_ _My nightmares… the reason why I was afraid_ _."_

…

Not quite far from where Mew and the Pokémon Trainers were, was a dim crystal cave where a tall pale purple feline-like Pokémon inhabited.

 _"_ _I can sense you… Mew_ _."_

Its deep voice echoed throughout the cave walls as it looked up at opening and gazed towards the very same night sky.

 _"_ _I know of your nightmares, I see them too_ _…"_


	4. Book Thief and Shadow Mewtwo

**BOOK THIEF AND THE SHADOW MEWTWO  
** Chapter Four

Landing on the rooftop of Cameran Palace, the blonde spy crept into one of the castle's larger dressing halls. Tons of costumes, props, accessories and the like were organized around the room. Quick as a flash, the young blonde took some clothes and did a quick change. Disguising herself as a peasant maid, she exited the room. Simply and inconspicuously, she walked around the long hallways of the large palace, trying to locate a particular room.

One of Cameran Palace's most beautiful courtrooms had a small fountain in the middle of a large pond that had a variety of flora grow bountifully and beautifully around it. Most small wild Pokémon were fond of this place and would visit often. By the courtroom was a large wooden door. It was believed that centuries ago, this was door led to the chambers of the kingdom's most noble and talented knight. Nevertheless, years have passed, and this room now was renovated into a small museum of sorts where many ancient treasures were kept safe. An armored guard stood by the doors as to watch over the courtroom and the treasures locked away.

"Oh. This is just too easy," smirked the blonde disguised in maid clothes. She took out a black tulip from her sleeve and threw it just a few inches from the guard. Thick smoke dispersed from the flower causing the guard to cough aggressively and eventually kneel in desperation for clean air. As the fumes of the smoke were poisonous, and just as the guard had fainted, the blonde spy made a quick and agile leap to the room's entrance.

Entering the museum, she slowly walked around looking at the shiny jewels and golden artefacts that were kept for hundreds 0f decades. "Wow, these look pretty. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a few…" Using a crystal blade that she hid under her dress, she drew a small circle over the thick glass that displayed the jewels and golden relics and with light fingers, stole pocket watches, jewelry, and other valuable accessories.

Satisfied with her work, she walked into the darker areas of the room. She then tapped into an earpiece-like device which allowed her to communicate to her boss and the Team Rocket headquarters.

"Double 09 to Giovanni, do you copy?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I'm already in the castle's artefact museum by the backdoor courtroom. What are your further directions?" she asked quietly, holding two fingers on her earpiece whilst further checking out the room.

"Excellent. There must be some sort of small secret library there. Figure out where, then contact me again."

"Copy. Over and out." She then took off her fingers from the earpiece.

The blonde spy walked by the room walls, tapping in a pattern to check for any hidden doors. "Hmm… if I were to be a secret library, where would I hide?" Turning about, she noticed a large full-size portrait of the noble knight of Cameran with a Lucario. Her eyes narrowed as she gave a smirk.

Walking over to the portrait, she slowly tilted her head as she thoroughly gazed into the pictured from bottom to top. "Boy, are you handsome..." she said looking into the knight's face. "But then," she continued as she took out another black tulip. Aiming at the ropes that allowed the large framed picture to hang, she threw the flower's stem like how she would a dart. The sharp end cut off the ropes causing the frame to fall, and so took one calm step to the side, avoiding the picture to drop over her. Looking down at the now broken picture, she gave a notorious smile. "You may be too old for me."

As if she knew the secret beforehand, she immediately noticed a small blue door camouflaged by the room's walls. Giving one strong kick, she entered the dark and dusty room. Putting on shades that allowed her to see well in the dark, she went over to light a fire on the candle placed in the middle of a small chandelier. After the room had been sufficiently lit, she sat by the dusty chair behind the wooden desk. "This must be that handsome knight's secret study room. Wow, what a total loner," she thought to herself. Reminded of why she was there in the first place, she once again gave her boss a call.

"I found the library, now what?"

She could feel Giovanni's satisfied grin. "All right. Now, you must find an ancient book there that tells about the history of the place. I believe that should be our key to locating the ultimate Legendary Pokémon. This should be a simple trip to the library for you, and you should be smart enough to know which one it is! Do not fail me now that we are this close to our goals!"

"Noted," she replied ending the contact. With a grouch, she gave an angry pout. "Gee, what a total hot-head!" Grumbling, she went on to look for the book. Though the space for the study room was small, each corner had tall shelves containing all kinds of historical books. "Now how in the world would I find such a dumb book?!" she complained.

After about several minutes of searching, she heard footsteps come from outside. The other guards must have noticed and went to investigate. Hurrying her search, she tried not to panic. "ARGH! Where is that book?!" she cried out, throwing her hands in the air and slamming them onto the wooden desk. Her violet eyes then widened. Lying on the dusty desk was a seemingly old thick book with an intricate design of a large tree-like figure on the cover. With rapid hands, she flipped through the page. Her eyes shimmered and her grin widened. "Jackpot!" she whispered to herself in cue of her known success. "This is definitely it."

"Hey, is anybody there?!" called out a voice from the entrance. Noticing the missing jewelries and artefacts, about three guards rushed in.

"Oh no!"

"The treasure! Someone's stolen it!"

Throwing out her disguise, the blonde spy grabbed the book and left a black tulip behind. She then shot her way to the higher areas of the room as to avoid being seen.

Running to the dimmer areas of the room, the guards also noticed the broken picture and the opened wall. "Sir Aaron's portrait!" The three guards then entered the opening in the wall and found themselves inside the small study hall. "Look," one of the guards called out to his comrades. "Is this a-?"

The blonde spy backflipped from the higher area of the wall she hid, making her visible to the three guards. "I wouldn't be holding that if I were you," she said placing one hand on her hip. "It might be… dangerous."

"Hey you! You were the one who stole all those treasures!" yelled a guard, pointing a reproachful finger towards her.

"Aw, why the accusation? You barely know me. Why makes you think I did that?" she said, taking small steps back. She then held out a small pen-like device with a red button on top.

"Stop moving! Hold it right there!" one of the guards demanded.

"I don't think you should be ordering me around!" she roared, pressing the button on her device.

The black tulip then discharged a strong electric shock, jolting all three guards. Just a few seconds from the electroshock, the guards fainted and fell to the ground, completely unconscious. The black tulip was then released from the grip of the guard whom had held it. Slowly walking over to where the guards have fallen, she bent her knees to retrieve the deadly flower. Running outside to make her escape, she activated her backpack rockets and flew far from the castle.

Tapping on her earpiece while in mid-air, she told her boss about her success. "I've got the book. Send me in your coordinates and I should be there in a while."

"Excellent Double 09. I'll have it sent in immediately."

"All right. Over and out." Activating the nitro on her rockets, Team Rocket Agent Domino raced through the air.

Now in his sleek black jet plane, Giovanni relaxed his back unto the large chair. Persian was asleep on another large chair adjacent to him. Through the dim shadows, one could still identify the evil sneer he wore. "This is a new milestone for me. I am now a fewer steps closer to attaining my goal."

…

Tired from the events that had just happened, Mew wished to rest before she would tell of her dreams to her new friends. Brock prepared her a pillow and small soft blanket on a woven basket for a bed and placed it by the end of Misty's bed. The same beds were made for Pikachu and Vulpix who slept in a similar fashion yet next to their respective Trainers.

Mew curdled into a ball, wrapping herself with her long slender tail. Not for long, she had once more floated off to dream…

The legendary Pokémon opened her eyes. She was levitating over an open space high above the clouds. Looking down below her, what she saw astounded her – a mesmerizing view of her home, the Tree of Beginning. The crystals sparkled in dynamic angles against the sun rays gently touch. It appeared to be dawn, as half of the sun still seemed to be rising. "Amazing…" Mew said, captivated by the untouched beauty of Mother Nature.

Just as the whole of the sun was quite visible, a bright ray of light shone into Mew's face. Reacting to the stimulus, the little pink Pokémon covered her bright blue eyes. After the ray of light seemed to have settled, she slowly placed down the paw that covered her eyes and looked over to whatever that object was. Flying quickly towards the source of where the light shone, she discovered a large black cloud with a silhouette of an unfamiliar man standing on the middle of it.

"What… in the…" she said under her breath.

The man gestured a hand towards her. Curious as to what he was doing, Mew simply tilted her head. Apparently, the figure's gesture caused the black clouds beneath him to swirl up and transfigure into that of another shadowy figure. Mew tensed up and took one dashed step back. In its full form, the shadowy figure that had transfigured from the clouds manifested into a full black Mewtwo with glowing crimson eyes.

" _Mewtwo?"_ Mew softly muttered.

"Now… DESTROY!" commanded the silhouette on the cloud, swiftly holding up his finger to point towards the unsuspecting Pokémon.

Mew used Protect to summon a barrier just as the shadow Mewtwo threw a powerful shadow ball at her. It then dove directly towards her and with a powerful whip of its tail, slammed her to the ground. Fortunately, Mew had gained control and levitated before hitting the ground hard, recovering from a fall that would leave her open to more attacks. She tried to counter the attacks with Confusion, yet the shadow Mewtwo was too quick. It teleported behind her and with a charged shadow ball, forced her to the ground.

After the dust had cleared, Mew lay weakly in the middle of the crater on the ground. Several trees were cut due to the pressure and power brought about by the offense of the attack.

"Finish it!" boomed the man's voice, demanding the shadow Mewtwo to _kill_ her.

Mew felt herself stir in her sleep as she continued to dream. _"Could one perish in their sleep?"_

The shadow Mewtwo used a Thunder attack on Mew just before it could rapidly, with both paws raised upward, charge up more energy for a deadlier shadow ball. Mew could not move as the pain from the Thunder attack had paralyzed her body; even the smallest of movements, gave an aftershock of jolts. Mew closed her eyes whimpering. _"I would not give up… I could not…"_

Satisfied with full charge of the shadow ball, the shadow Mewtwo mightily threw it towards Mew. Mew shut her eyes even tighter, bracing herself for the impact.

A deafening explosion.

The breeze around her seemed to settle. _Where was the pain_? Mew could have sworn that the impact would bring about great agony, yet she felt nothing collide against her. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see what had just happened. Thick smoke from the explosion seemed to have temporarily hinder her view, yet eventually, it gradually ceased and what Mew had just seen widened her vivid cerulean eyes.

Shielded within a blue Psychic barrier was none other than the original Mewtwo.

" _Are you all right Mew?_ " he asked sincerely taking a quick glance back at her, dispelling the barrier. " _Get up. I know you can._ "

Mew, glowing green, focused in energy to use Recover. _"Mewtwo…"_ she whispered. Noticing the shadow Mewtwo behind the original summon another shadow ball and ready to attack, she used Transform and changed into Lugia. Quickly, she used Dragon Pulse to counter the Shadow Ball attack. Using Aeroblast, she created strong winds to drive the shadow Mewtwo away in a distance, giving her and Mewtwo a chance to attack.

" _Mewtwo, but why? How did you get here?"_ she asked through telepathy.

However, he was quiet and did not respond.

Mew, still as Lugia, narrowed her eyes. _"Again with the silent treatment!"_

A powerful Psystrike then blasted through the air from the direction from whence the shadow Mewtwo was blown off to. Mewtwo and Lugia dodged the attack just by inches. " _Focus Mew,_ " Mewtwo sternly said. " _We shall discuss this later. Right now, we have bigger problems to deal with."_

Lugia flew by closer to Mewtwo's side. " _But is this not just a dream?_ _What is the sense of all this battling, when I can just wake up?"_

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. _"I do not think you can, as of this present moment."_

Lugia's crimson eyes widened in bewilderment, reflecting Mew's expression. " _What do you mean I cannot wake up? Have I perished in my sleep?_ "

Mewtwo merely gazed at her. " _No, you are still amongst the living. Yet as of now, you are not the one truly in control of this particular dream._ " Before Mew could react to her companion's words, the shadow Mewtwo emerged from the grounds and stood on par with the two legendary Pokémon. " _We have to defeat this mockery of me, before anything else!"_

Mewtwo summoning a shadow ball of his own. Lugia charged up for Hyper Beam and on Mewtwo's cue, simultaneously attacked the shadowy nemesis. The power from both attacks caused a massive explosion, breaking the barrier the shadow Mewtwo had created to protect itself. Lugia then soared high up in the air and transformed into a Zapdos. Using Thundershock, she paralyzed the weakened shadow Mewtwo. Seeing this as an opportunity for a powerful attack, Mewtwo used Psystrike to finish it off.

The shadow Mewtwo cried out in pain and agony before dispersing into black smoke.

Zapdos transformed back into Mew. She then gleefully looped in mid-air, happy with their victory.

" _Yay! Boy, did we show that thing who's boss!_ "

Mewtwo remained a serious demeanor. " _Have you no other concerns? Are you not forgetting anything else?_ " he asked the cheering Mew.

" _Huh? What do you mean?_ _Oh yes, you have an explanation for me!_ "

Mewtwo merely shook his head. " _That is not what I meant._ " He then pointed upwards where the silhouette of a man on the clouds stood. " _The source of what created such a destructive manifestation of me. You have yet to deal with him and regain control of your dreams."_

Mew was a bit distracted with Mewtwo's 'destructive manifestation' remark. _As if he was not a destructive manifestation per se_ , she thought to herself. Then she realized what Mewtwo meant with his second statement. " _I have to deal with him, by myself?!_ " she protested.

Mewtwo nodded. " _Yes. It would be best for me not to interfere as this is indeed your battle._ "

" _No one told me that! You could not make me fight him alone!"_

" _He is merely a power does he have over yours?"_

" _Oh! I don't know! He had the power to create an intimidating image of you!"_

" _Which was flattering."_

" _Stop joking around with me! This is serious!"_

" _I too am serious, Mew. Remember, as we speak, he may already be coming up with strategies to conquer you,_ " Mewtwo reminded her.

Mew sighed. If she would have a chance to face and stand up to her fears, this might be it. Bravely, she flew towards the man on the black clouds.

However, just before she could reach him she heard a painful cry from behind. Mewtwo was engulfed in a blue sphere which shot numerous lightning shocks around his body whilst his limbs were all pulled outwards.

" _Oh no! Mewtwo, what is going on?!_ " Mew cried out.

" _No… not this again…_ " Mewtwo gritted through his teeth. The pain he felt from before, it has intensified. Looking out to Mew's direction, he shouted out. " _Mew! Please… you have… wake up!_ " Mew panickily flew towards Mewtwo.

" _You told me I could not as I am not in control! What is truly going on?!_ "

" _Argh!_ " Mewtwo cried out in pain. " _This is your dream, yet I… I have intervened… Now wake up and set us both free! You can… And you must!_ _ARGH!_ " he bellowed painfully.

Mew's eyes filled with fear. She has never seen Mewtwo in such physical agony. Concentrating, she tried to wake herself up. _Wake up, Mew! Wake up!_ She tried shaking herself, yet to no avail.

" _Mewtwo I can't… I cannot do it! I cannot wake up!_ "

Mewtwo gazed into her eyes. " _Oh yes, you can!_ " His eyes glowed blue and staring into Mew's eyes, caused hers to turn into the similar hue. Mewtwo was trying to use Psych Up and give her an acute Psychic electro-convulsion, allowing her to reawaken her senses and be forced back into reality.

…

"Mewtwo!"

A panting Mew suddenly awoken from her slumber. It still seemed dark outside, yet small rays from the sun were already visible. Mew hovered over to wake the others up. Floating towards Ash first, she repeatedly tugged on his shirt. " _Ash, please wake up. I sense something bad might just have happened…_ " Pikachu seemed to have woken up before the others.

"Pika? Pika-pika pi?"

" _Pikachu, quick! Please help me wake Ash up. I have need to talk to him and his friends,_ " requested Mew.

"Pika-pika Pikachu (At this hour)?" asked Pikachu. Mew nodded.

Having seemed obliged, Pikachu jumped onto Ash and shook him violently. "Pika! Pika-pika Pikachu (Wake up you sleepyhead)!" he cried out. Nothing seemed to have worked. They all were dead tired after all.

Mew, tensed up, knew what she had to do. She transformed into a Pikachu and used Thunderbolt, jolting everyone awake in the room. It was more effective than any noisy alarm clock as Ash, Brock, Misty, Togepi and Vulpix were all up and wide awake with adrenaline.

"Ow! Whaaa!" cried out the shocked Ash. "Pikachu! You didn't have to-! Huh?" He then noticed two Pikachus staring at him. "Hey, Pikachu. Who's your friend?"

" _I would say my plan has worked!_ " exclaimed the second Pikachu joyfully.

"Pikachu… can talk?!" Brock seated up asked from his bedside.

Transforming back to her normal form, Mew let out a cute giggle. " _No, it's just me!_ _You all slept so heavily. I could not have merely awakened you with petty yelling or tugging!_ "

Misty rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Well then, Mew. Why did you wake us all up?"

Mew's excited and cheery expression fell into that of a worried one. She then levitated down onto a dresser. " _I had another dream… this time, it felt all too real. I dread that if it were indeed real, Mewtwo could be in grave danger._ "

"HUH?" reacted the trio.

"Please Mew, tell us about your dreams this time," pleaded Ash.

"Yeah, they could mean something really important!" added Brock.

Mew tilted her head down. The wild fire, being paralyzed and engulfed by darkness, Mewtwo in agony… should would have to recall them all.

" _Yes. It all started not very long ago in my home… the Tree of Beginning…_ "

…

Mewtwo opened his purple eyes and sat up with sweaty paws and temples. Panting, he looked around to where he was. To his relief, he was back safely in the Cerulean Cave. Mew had awoken, allowing him to escape the visionary dream world as well. This was the first time he had used his Psychic powers to intervene and experience another's dream. He was, however, hindered of his course of control as his own nightmares had seemed to overlap and alter the dream. But what triggered such a nightmare?

" _That man… that man on the black cloud..."_ he spoke narrowing his eyes. _"I know that man… the evil that surrounds him is all too familiar."_ He stood up from his resting position and walked out to the mouth of the cave. The sun was rising. The brilliant dawn sky that knifed over the horizon covered the entire city.

" _Mew… But why was he in Mew's dream?"_ he pondered. _"Perhaps this may mean… that soon, we shall meet one another again."_

He gave out a tired sigh and headed back inside the cave.

* * *

 **Author's Message: And that's for it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed the action. It's fun to write up battle scenes for Legendary Pokémon. It makes one feel real hyped for the epic-ness! Hahaha! Again, thanks for reading and staying tuned! Please do leave a word if you wish. Have a great day everyone!**


	5. Rendezvous

**RENDEZVOUS  
** Chapter Five

" _The Tree of Beginning… holds a great sacred power that sustains all life forms here in the Kanto region. All types of flora and Pokémon dwell within it. The tree draws energy and power from me, as I from it. Without me nor the Tree of Beginning, all life forms within the vicinity of these lands would be destroyed. Hence, I must protect it from any threat."_

Mew then gazed into each Trainers' eyes, seeing them listen to her attentively. " _I had a dream… a nightmare, actually. In that nightmare, some figure – a manifestation of evil intentions, would come with an ambition to dominate and take over the land. Unknown to this evil, everything and everyone would be destroyed_."

"Oh…" responded the trio, their mouths left agape.

"So all people and Pokémon would die?" Ash asked with a heavy heart. Pikachu jumped on his lap. The Trainer hugged his buddy tight.

All Mew did was to give a small meek nod.

"But this… this all just a bad dream, right?"

" _After this nightmare, I saw this evil form return once more. However, his manifestations seemed to have always changed each time I encounter it; from glowing evil eyes to the form a human…"_ she continued. _"However, another one remains present in all my dreams. His intentions, however, are admittedly also unclear to me."_

"Mew, could this be…?" Misty asked. She and Togepi stared at Mew, noticing her body shift a bit.

" _Yes, it is Misty. It is Mewtwo."_

The three Trainers gave off a more serious expression. "Mewtwo… but, he's good!" told Ash. "I know he is! He helped save me, Pikachu, our friends, and all those other Pokémon!" He seemed tensed and defensive.

" _Yes Ash. Do not worry. I am not saying that Mewtwo desires any harm upon me or any of us. Albeit he is capable of such due to his savage heart, he is slowly and steadily changing. He values life and is honourable. He still needs time. He needs someone to make him feel genuine compassion_ ," Mew smiled. Misty gave her a knowing look. The little pink Pokémon felt a blush tint her cheeks, making Misty's smile grow even wider. _"I am glad that he has recognized a unique kindness from you all."_

"Wow, for someone you battled and rivaled you speak of him so highly," Brock noticed.

" _I do not consider him a rival any longer. He never was supposed to be in the first place_ …" Mew said. " _Speaking of him, Mewtwo always appears in my dreams… On this particular one, he helped me defeat a shadowy account of him_." Her expression shifted to a more tensed and pressured form. " _He told me, he had intervened in my dream, as if on purpose._ "

"Mewtwo could do that?" Misty asked, surprised with the Legendary Pokémon's Psychic abilities.

" _Yes Misty. Yet in order to such, one must have a strong connection with the other as for their dreams to synchronise properly_ ," explained Mew.

"Then that means, you two should be really strong connection with each other," Ash commented with a big smile. "Pikachu!" agreed his friend.

" _Well, he was cloned from me. My biological make-up and his are expected to be most similar_ ," Mew reasoned, with a bit of a saddened heart. " _He is no genetically closer to any other Pokémon than I am_."

"There's that but, you both care so much about the other Pokémon. I think by heart, you two are close too!" responded Ash.

"Yeah, you're both so passionate about life and about sharing its wonders with others!" added Misty.

"It's not enough to say you're genetically similar, I'm guessing you both share a special bond that's connected you two ever since," concluded Brock.

" _Perhaps you are all correct. I would want to believe so… For I… I may have developed certain feeling for him_ ," Mew spoke softly with a blush. " _Feelings that I feared my loneliness had caused. However, I felt him, and his sorrow. He wishes for peace and solitude, like I do. But not for loneliness…"_

Misty smiled brightly. She was proud Mew finally accepted and recognised her feelings. Brock too grinned widely. Though his expression was not as giddy as Misty's, he was happy for Mew. Interestingly, Ash was all but confused for he could not find the reason as to why a Pokémon like Mew would develop such feelings for someone whom she has battled and was convinced of destroying her. He thought of the connection as nothing more than a bond, acquaintanceship, or even a friendship. Moreover, comparing them two, he rationalised how their personalities seemed to be quite so opposite.

"That's really great and all Mew, but… why? You both are so different…" Ash simply asked.

Misty sighed and Brock face palmed.

"All right Ash. Let me explain this from the lady's perspective," Misty said pointing out a finger as if to start a lecture on love. "One, a girl would get to like someone for some unknown mysterious reason. She may like him because he's handsome, or smart, or maybe they just complement each other. Two, the girl may also fall in love because he has done something special for her. This doesn't necessarily mean daily visits with candies, chocolates and flowers! More like something that he has done that has touched her heart. Oh, sometimes those special deeds don't have to be done directly for the girl. The guy may do it for someone else, and she may find out how admirable and compassionate he really is!"

Brock and Ash stared at their female friend, dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" she winked. "Lastly, a girl would only know if she really is in love if she could see herself spend the rest of her life with her one true love! Watching sunsets beside one another, cuddling and sharing hugs and kisses! OHHH, how romantic!" Misty giggled as she held on to her pink cheeks.

"Boy that was a long lecture," Ash said. "I think I just had my brain zapped with all those romance information overload."

Mew giggled at her new friends. They were all really funny. " _Well done Misty. However, I think you may have forgotten one thing…_ "

"Oh? And what's that Mew?" she stopped her hyped giggling and turned a more serious eye to the Legendary Pokémon.

" _That you keep your friendship, no matter what. You remember them and keep them in your hearts, as they do to you. You are willing to sacrifice for them, and protect them at all costs_ ," Mew calmly said.

Misty's eyes sparked sincerely yet kept her smile soft. "Right, Mew. Truer words have never been spoken from the heart."

"Well then, to make Ash understand a bit, I guess your opposite personalities would complement each other," Brock said. "It would be great to have you teach Mewtwo to, y'know, loosen up a little. He might have gotten a little too stuck on labelling himself as your clone."

Just as Brock had mentioned Mewtwo's name, Mew heard a voice in her head call out to her.

"… _Mew, I sense you. Tell me where you are, I have need to speak with you_."

"Mew, what's wrong?" Ash asked concerned with Mew's sudden silence. "Pika?" added Pikachu.

" _I just heard someone call to me. That voice – it's Mewtwo! He is looking for me_ ," Mew softly told the Trainers. " _He is asking for where I am. He needs to speak with me_." She then closed her eyes and replied to him through the same kind of telepathy. " _Your presence is strong, Mewtwo. I can sense you. I am here in Pewter City with the young Trainer whom I believe has ceased our battle before_."

Mew looked at the three Pokémon Trainers. " _I will meet him tonight, perhaps somewhere distant and private_."

"Can we come?" Ash asked excitedly.

Mew gave this a moment of thought. It may be nice to have Ash and his friends reunite with Mewtwo after sometime; they all were indeed friends if not good acquaintances. What only concerned her was that if everything was a trap, and that she would be placing her new friends' lives in jeopardy. Ultimately, she decided on the 'more-the-merrier' option.

" _Of course, why not we all go?"_ she smiled.

"Great! And I know just the perfect place where we all could rendezvous," Brock proposed.

…

"Ah, yes… Magnificent! The History of the Tree of Beginning!" Giovanni exclaimed as he held the book high up in its full glory. "This shall be the key to our unlocking of the mystery of Mew – the most powerful Legendary Pokémon alive! The Original."

Agent Double 09 – or Domino, as she was usually called by her comrades in Team Rocket – seemed unimpressed.

"Mew? How is that the most powerful Pokémon of all?"

The other elite Team Rocket members were also present as to hear about their boss' new plans and missions for them. Chuckling to himself, Giovanni placed thick old book inside a machine which functions to decipher the ancient scriptures written on the book. The machine then projected each page of the book into a wide LED screen. "This is why, my dear Domino," he initiated his explanation pointing a red laser towards the screen. "Mew, is an ancient Pokémon who has powerful Psychic capabilities and can become invisible at will."

"Big deal, Espeon could outdo those psychic abilities," said Annie, another elite Team Rocket spy.

"Silence! I am not finished," fumed Giovanni. "Moving on, this Legendary Pokémon possesses the genetic composition of every Pokémon born after its creation. It can learn any move possible – allowing it an infinite selection of attacks and defences. It may also regenerate once it has taken damage. Hence, it is invincible!"

The elite Team Rocket members' interest and attention were now caught by Giovanni's praise of Mew. "Furthermore, there seems to be no weaknesses discovered whatsoever," he added. "Perhaps we should then capture this Pokémon with… different methods."

"Huh?" Numerous puzzled reactions from the audience.

"What's Giovanni got up his sleeve this time?" Oakley whispered to Annie. "I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure it's another one of his ridiculously expensive missions again," replied Annie.

"Yes, no Pokéballs, Ultra Balls or even Master Balls. Conversely, I give you this!" announced Giovanni. Pressing a large red button, two large oval-shaped glossy machines were presented to the audience. Each was about two and half feet tall, with green glowing spheres in the middle. "Now this machine cannot be destroyed by any mere physical or special Pokémon attacks. They were designed to paralyze the Pokémon who steps in between it and harness its powers to do my bidding!" he roared with a most sinister laugh.

Giovanni cleared his throat as to continue on. "According to the scriptures of this book, Mew accommodates life energy and power from this tree and vice versa. The tree contains crystals powered by Aura, some mystical form of communication between humans and other living species. These crystals also contain an impressive life force which we can use to power our new facilities. We won't be needing any electricity for that matter!"

"Oh, yet what is this? The scriptures warn us of the tree's biological defence mechanism. Only Pokémon can survive within the Tree of Beginning," he muttered. "Humans and other objects alien to the system, however, will be consumed by some sort of its white blood cells."

"Then maybe we just have to fight our way through," Domino suggested. "Those are just defence mechanisms, they won't fully affect the power of the Tree of Beginning and Mew, won't it?"

"Yes. Furthermore, there are these Legendary Golems said to protect the interiors and exteriors of the tree," said Giovanni. "Hmm… nothing a little weaponry could not deal with."

"Now settle down as I introduce and assign you all your missions," he instructed. "Phase one will involve the Team Rocket combat unit led by Marauder. Your mission is to destroy the defence mechanism of the Tree of Beginning, causing it to fall defenceless and vulnerable to our invasion."

"Roger that Sir Giovanni," the Masked Marauder said, noting his responsibility.

"Sensing that its home is in danger, Mew will surely come. This is Phase two. Annie and Oakley, I'm assigning you both to capture that Mew. Take advantage of our machine. After we harness its powers, we can immediately initiate the construction of our new Team Rocket facilities. No time should be wasted."

"Got it," Oakley said with a smirk. "Right," added Annie.

"And now for Phase three…"

"Wait! S-Sorry to interrupt you, your majesty," called out Jessie from the back.

"Yes, please hear out our query, your excellency!" cried out James.

"Wha-! Who are you? And what do you think you're doing interrupting me?" raged Giovanni. He never wanted to be cut off short, especially by those he deemed insignificant.

"Why, we're Team Rocket members too!" exclaimed Meowth. "And we just wanted to know about what to do with that Mewtwo!"

"Mewtwo? What are you imbeciles blathering about?" he questioned. Still, the mention of Mewtwo did spark his interest for some reason unknown to him.

"A Pokémon you cloned from Mew! Don't you remember?" Jessie said.

"Indeed! You named it yourself as the most powerful Pokémon too!" added James.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know how to deal with him! Knowing he could always come up protecting all those other Pokémon," Meowth mentioned. "For sure, he'd help Mew save the tree too."

Giovanni thought to himself. _Could these three pathetic idiots actually be telling me something worthwhile? I have no memory of this… I never had engaged with Mew until this mission, and Mewtwo, I have never ordered for such a cloning experiment._

"What proof do you have of this… Mewtwo?" Giovanni interrogated. "I have no recall of ordering such experiment."

"Mewtwo may have wiped out your memory, Sir…" suggested Jessie. "It could do that with its Psychic capabilities."

"But please believe us Sir Giovanni! It could be a potential threat. It is incredibly powerful and its will is unbreakable," James warned.

Giovanni furrowed his eyebrows. "I have no time for this! Lest shall you three speak the truth, I will greatly reward you." His lips then formed a sly smile. "But if everything was all just a lie, you three will be gravely punished."

"Aherm," coughed Domino. "Uhm, phase three?"

"Initial phase three has been temporarily changed. I am assigning you to this Mewtwo. If what those three say is indeed true, it may be the most menacing adversary to our plans. Make sure nothing gets in our way," he said walking towards the backstage. "Oh, and if you indeed get to meet it, allow the same procedures that were for Mew. I'll have an extra set of machines ordered."

"Really?! That's my assignment?" Domino complained in disbelief. "Why don't I at least get phase two or one, instead?"

"Do your job, Double 09. There is no excuse for failures," he merely scoffed at the blonde's complaint to which made Domino grumble under her breath. Walking to the darkness of the exit he grinned.

"I cannot and will never be stopped."

…

It was past the middle of the night. Again, the stars twinkled like diamonds and a vividly bright full moon were visible over the night sky that blanketed the city. The three young Trainers along with Mew travelled to a serene and secluded area far from the town where what had seemed to be like a hidden forest. Just a few more meters away was a waterfall of crystal clear waters and beneath it was a small spring with glistening stones of varying colours. This was one of Brock's favourite secret places when he was just a young boy.

"Wow, it's beautiful here Brock," Misty said admiring the place and holding Togepi in her arms.

"Yeah! Check out the cool waterfall!" Ash excitedly bellowed.

"Shhh! Ash, we're supposed to be quiet!"

"Oh. Right, sorry…"

The full moon's reflection glowed visibly in the spring's waters. Noticing this, Mew stared at her own reflection.

" _I can feel him nearby. He will be here very soon,"_ she quietly informed the others, turning to face them. _"I am delighted to have you all here with me."_

"And we are too Mew," Ash said. "Thanks for bringing us along with you."

Not for long, a quick breeze blew from where Mew and the Trainers stood. The three hovered hands over their faces to protect their eyes from the swirling dust and dirt. After the small smoke cleared out and the winds settled, a tall and notable familiar figure stood in front of them. Mewtwo.

" _Mewtwo! You have arrived!"_ Mew gleefully welcomed.

Her pale-purple counterpart merely nodded, acknowledging her salutation. He then turned his head in notice of the three trainers.

"Hey, it's Mewtwo!" Ash said. "Pika, pika-pi!" called out Pikachu by his shoulder.

" _Yes, Ash. But why are you all here_?" he asked, particularly facing the one with the Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Mew told us about meeting you. We asked if we could come… and she agreed," explained Ash. "We wanted to see you again Mewtwo. If that's not much of a problem…" his body shifting to a quite nervous stance.

" _It is no pressing concern to me. I was merely curious. However, I am certainly surprised that you have met Mew as you have met me once again before_ ," spoke Mewtwo, his deep voice still nonchalant.

" _It would be nice to allow them to see you once more, would it not Mewtwo?"_ Mew said graciously. _"And they have helped me out a lot when that awful Team Rocket attempted to capture me!"_

" _Team Rocket… wanted to capture you?"_ Mewtwo's tone sounding more concerned.

Mew simply nodded. _"There were three of them, a young man and woman and a Meowth,"_ she told him. _"They did not appear to be brilliant after all,"_ she giggled.

Relieved it was not Giovanni, Mewtwo closed his eyes and slowed down his breath.

" _Mew, the reason as to why I am here is to explain what occurs in your dreams_ ," Mewtwo calmly said. This statement caught the trainers' attention. Ash ran up to Mewtwo.

"Mew told us about her dreams and that you had intervened," he said. "What's going on?"

Mewtwo raised a paw, using Telekinesis he positioned the Trainers to sit on the ground. He sat by a boulder near by the spring whereas Mew sat on a stump next to him.

"You could've just told us to sit down!" Ash protested. Being man-handled and moved around like that made him feel like a doll or puppet.

" _Knowing you, I would have just received a stubborn retort if I simply told you to sit down. I wished to save my breath_ ," Mewtwo said with a small smile. This made Mew giggle in her seat.

" _Mew's dreams… are no ordinary dreams_ ," Mewtwo began. " _I believe they could be visions to the future. Mew's encounter with such tragic events and evil shadows are the underlying forms of what may manifest in the real world_." He then turned to face Mew. " _The wild fire, the silhouetted figure of a human… they represent something that could destroy what you care most about_."

Mew gazed back at Mewtwo. " _But how do you know all this? I want to know why you involve yourself in my dreams_ ," she quietly asked.

Mewtwo looked down then at the three who sat in front of him, all watching and listening intently. " _I have felt you never having a good night's sleep. Using my Psychic powers, I linked my dreams to yours to see for myself what was wrong, with initially having no intentions of interfering. I thought that I perhaps should consider as to how I could help you_ ," Mewtwo said, trying not to look at Mew.

Though they remained still and silent, the Trainers felt their hearts pound with joy after learning of Mewtwo's subliminal yet genuine concern for Mew.

He sighed and continued. " _It was then I noticed a pattern in your nightmares. Everything would begin peacefully, then this harmony would soon be disrupted and destroyed by some inevitable enigma. It was significant to me; I have had those nightmares before as well I believe one particular character in your dream is also after me_."

Mew held the end of her tail prior to looking at her counterpart. " _You have yet to explain why you interfered in my dreams_ ," she demanded.

The three young Trainers' attention shifted from whomever spoke.

Mewtwo nodded. _"I interfered for I would not have forgiven myself if I just stood by and watched while you were to be crushed by that deadly Shadow Ball. I did not intervene earlier in your battle because I thought you could have handled it well enough yourself, and intervening would allow me to take control of your dream as well… which I did not wish to do so for I respected your dreams."_

" _That is why you told me that I was not the only one in control,"_ Mew comprehended, recalling his words from her dream. _And I was in control! Though I just could not find it in myself to concentrate after the figure had transformed into you,_ she thought but could not find it in herself to say the words out loud.

" _Yes,"_ nodded Mewtwo. _"And that is perhaps why you could not wake up on your own. Forgive me."_

Mew was a bit surprised with Mewtwo's apology. Surely, he could be quite prideful at times, yet he was also very noble to a fault. Mew gave Mewtwo a smile, appreciating the act of contrition. " _It is all right Mewtwo_ ," she reassured and accepted his apology. Before Mewtwo could simply nod as thanks, Mew teleported behind him and gave him a delicate hug around his neck. " _Thank you for waking me up_ ," she said tenderly.

Brock folded his arms and grinned. Misty giggled and hugged Togepi closer. She then looked at Ash, who returned her bright smile with his own. "Pika!" came Pikachu's surprised comment.

Mewtwo's eyes grew wide. He did not know how to react to such compassion. It was then when he gazed into Mew's bright vivid eyes which sparkled all the more due to the moon's glow. Amethyst met Sapphire.

" _Mew… I…"_ Mewtwo was lost of words.

Before he could continue, Mew suddenly cried out from a sharp pain she felt by her side.

" _Mew! What's wrong_?" Mewtwo vigilantly asked, carrying her in his arms. The three Trainers jump from their seated position and ran over to Mew. "What's going on?!" Misty worriedly inquired.

Her eyes then glowed pink, visioning the state of the Tree of Beginning, she saw fighter jets bombing various areas of her home with missiles. Men and women in black uniforms with a noticeable scarlet red "R" written in the centre of their tops captured the Pokémon dwelling within it. Furthermore, they cut off trees and towed up the fresh soil of the grounds. They also had tanks which crushed everything in its path.

" _Mew, you just used telepathy. What is going on_?" Mewtwo questioned. Mew felt pressure build up with her heart beating faster and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

" _My home! The Tree of Beginning! It's being destroyed_!" she cried out to Mewtwo and the three young Trainers. " _I need to save it!"_

Ash clenched his hand into a fist. "We will all save it! We're here to help you Mew!" the determined Pokémon Trainer reassured her. Mew nodded to him as thanks. Glancing up at Mewtwo, he gave her a knowing nod. Both the Legendary Pokémon omitted a soft blue glow. Using Telekinesis, they carried the three and flew off to the Tree of Beginning, bracing themselves for a fight they believed they are to face.

* * *

 **Author's Message: Finally, Mew and Mewtwo have reunited! It's good to have Mewtwo clarify the purpose of Mew's reoccurring dream. Ah yes, and the small fluff (It was small, yet still significant)! It is quite unfortunate though that Mew's visionary dreams have not warned them of Giovanni's sneaky plans. Oh, the suspense! Please keep reading and do leave a word or two if you wish. Have a pleasant day!**


	6. Beginning of War

**BEGINNING OF WAR  
** Chapter Six

Standing on a platform that elevated from his black fighter jet, Giovanni gazed at the Tree of Beginning. With the ancient book by his arm, he brought it on level as to compare and check if where Team Rocket now stands in the place he had been looking for the longest time. Indeed, there is no doubt that they are in the Tree of Beginning – the place of a sacred life force and power, and home of the Legendary Mew.

"Seeing its home be destroyed should allow it to come out and defend it," he smirked. His dark eyes narrowed and his grip on the book hardened. "It will fight, but we will fight harder!"

He turned about to face the young blonde agent who stood there in silence, awaiting his orders. Pressing a green button on a control pad beside him on the platform caused another device to emerge in the center, taking up the space between him and the agent. "Double 09…" he said, seizing her attention. The blonde agent looked at her boss. "Behold, our new little device."

He took it up slowly as a wicked smile drew on his face. Holding it firmly, he spoke to his operative. "Once the Pokémon acknowledged as 'Mewtwo' is paralyzed by the machines, immediately attach this to its neck. It shall then be under our control."

Domino narrowed her eyes. "Do you really believe in such a thing? For all you know, those three may be spies or threats against Team Rocket!"

He gave the device to Domino who held it both hands. "Do not question my decisions! I know so… it feels… like an old faded and repressed memory to surface on my consciousness once again." He narrowed his gaze towards the young agent, sending shivers up her spine. "Furthermore, I can never allow anyone or anything to stop me, now more than ever. I have come this far." Not wanting to further erupt the boss' temper, Domino just gave a quick nod, and flew off to her station.

Giovanni growled under his breath. "We have come this far, and I will not be defeated. I will never be defeated." With a press of another button on the control pad, he submerged back into his black jet.

…

Vast amounts of different Pokémon ran in panic. Trees fell and large bombs exploded everywhere. Some Pokémon tried carrying the wounded ones out as they called for help. Their voices, however, were all in vain as if no one has heard their pleas. A large area by the east of the Tree of Beginning was in flames. Team Rocket fighter jets and helipads used missiles to injure the Pokémon as so the grunts could capture them.

Out from the flames, bursts out Regice. It froze the areas where the flames have engulfed the trees and other flora. Just before a large falling tree could crush a wounded Bellossum, Regirock ran to the rescue and knocked the tree off-course. "Bellossum!" thanked the Bellossum just as some Oddish rushed to help aid her. Carrying Bellossum by their leafy heads, the numerous Oddish thanked both Legendary Golems and scurried off to safety.

Regice looked at Regirock. "More Pokémon could be in danger."

"Yes, but we have to stop those humans first!" beeped Regirock in response.

"Agreed."

The two Legendary Golems then hurried to fend off the humans. With a powerful Ice Beam, Regice froze the weapons Team Rocket used to attack as well as the missiles the fighter jets and helipads sent. It then created a large barrier of ice to defend what was left of the eastern area of the Tree of Beginning.

Regirock aimed to destroy the source of such destruction. Using Hyper Beam, he targeted the fighter helipads and jets. The power of the attack caused the entirety of the machineries to explode, causing the Team Rocket members to jump off in retreat. Regirock then used Earthquake, its powerful stomps making the fallen Team Rockets lose balance and slide off to the cliffs.

Behind the two Golems was one of Team Rocket's black bullet-proof marine tanks. Moments, before the enormous tank could crush the two Golems, Registeel rushed to tackle it by the side, halting the tank in its movements. Not a moment to lose, Regice and Regirock hurried to where Registeel was, lending their strengths to push the tank off the slope. With the three Golems' combined strength, the tank gave up and was pushed towards an edge. The Team Rocket members operating it screamed their heads off as they fell to the ground.

"I have found the head master of the human team," beeped Registeel. "Up by the top, to where Mew slumbers."

Regirock agreed, yet not without a suggestion. "We cannot all go. One has to protect the Pokémon in the lower lands and in the inside of the caverns."

The Legendary Golems were strong, though were limited. They had to deliberate a plan and allocate assignments for this to work out the best way it could.

"I will take the ones inside the caverns," beeped Regice. "I shall be able to cover the areas in between and perhaps quell the fires."

"I will stay by the grounds and guard the entrance, as well as help aid the other Pokémon there," beeped Regirock.

This leaves Registeel to confront Giovanni and protect the Tree of Beginning's Crystal Heart. "Then we make haste!" Registeel dashed forward to its destination. The other Legendary Golems did the same, unbeknownst to them of the dangers that would befall them on their confrontation.

…

With the Tree of Beginning in view over the horizon, the two Legendary Pokémon accelerated at a quicker pace to their destination.

"How are you feeling Mew?" came Ash's concerned voice.

Mew looked towards the Trainer's direction. _"I am fine… for now. Just as long as the crystal heart of the tree is undiscovered and safe."_

As they came by closer and closer, details from the events occurring at the Tree of Beginning were more visible. Numerous Pokémon were whimpering in pain, the trees have fallen, the shrubs, flowers and other flora were burnt to crisp. It was a tragic, catastrophic sight. The blue crystals, fortunately, were not very affected.

"We have to help all those Pokémon!" yelled Brock.

"Who could do such a thing? This is beyond cruel," said Misty, holding Togepi closer to her chest.

Ash gritted his teeth in anger. "Whoever's doing this should be stopped!"

The two Legendary Pokémon landed the three Trainers gently somewhere in the middle area of the Tree of Beginning, hidden from the danger. Just as they settled their stances, what the saw all around them brought about feelings of pain, anger and a longingness to help.

"What should we do now, Ash?" Misty asked as she turned to face her friend. "We couldn't just stand here and not help, right?"

Ash held on to his cap. "We help them fight. That's what." He then brought out his Pokémon from their Pokéballs. "Totodile! Bayleef! I choose you!"

"Toto! Totodile!"

"Bay!"

"Totodile, use your Watergun on those flames! Bayleef, help get those other Pokémon to safety," instructed Ash.

"Come help out too Poliwhirl!" Misty called out releasing her Pokémon. "Quick, help out with your Watergun too!" "Poli!" said Poliwhirl as it released water to help quell down the fires.

"We've got to find the source of all this destruction," stated Brock. Throwing a Pokéball in the air, out came his Zubat. "Zubat, fly high and find out who's causing all this trouble!" With that, Zubat did as instructed and flew off.

From a fair distance, the two psychic Legendary Pokémon gave one last glimpse at the young trio before making their way to confront Team Rocket and aid Mew's homeland. _"Those humans… they have come to my aid once, risking their lives as if it was not an option. Surely, you will succeed in this battle,"_ Mewtwo said, looking at the levitating Pokémon by his side yet with no hint of emotion.

" _I am grateful you have spared them their memory. Thank you, for letting them remember you,"_ Mew said with a small gracious bow.

After just a short while, the sound of footsteps crunching the dried-out leaves could be heard. Pikachu's acute sense of hearing, sensed it immediately and jumped off Ash's shoulders. With a vigilant pose, his cheeks sparked electricity, prepared for combat.

"If trouble's what you're looking for, then you need not look far," boomed a voice from behind.

Misty and Ash looked back at the man who spoke. He was tall, perhaps about six and a quarter foot. He wore a red sturdy vest-like armor over what seemed like a black Team Rocket uniform. However, what made him distinct was the bronze helmet-like mask he wore over his face.

"Hah! Little children, I am the Iron Masked Marauder!" he introduced himself. "But perhaps you would know me better as an elite officer in Team Rocket." He smirked and showed off the garnet 'R' on his black uniform.

"Team Rocket?!" Ash blurted out. "Pika!" yelled out Pikachu.

"What did you to this place!?" Misty questioned, demanding for an answer.

Brock huddled closer towards his friends. "Ash, Misty!"

"This place is sacred to all the Pokémon and people who live here," Ash said. "You can't destroy it! I won't allow you!" "Pikaaa! Pika-pi!" backed-up Pikachu posing a vigilant low battle stance.

"Tell me you are joking!" laughed out the Iron Masked Marauder. "You little children dare oppose Team Rocket?! I'll have you know that you are far too late." He then threw two Dark Balls releasing a Scizor and a Weavile. "Finish them off."

Weavile and Scizor jumped high in the air, ready to attack.

"Staryu! Hurry, use Bubble Beam!" Misty said, releasing her Staryu.

The star-shaped water-type Pokémon speedily blew out powerful bubbles, only to which the two Pokémon easily dodged.

"They're quick on their feet!" Misty cried out in a surprised yet displeased tone.

"Yeah, but we're quicker. Right, Pikachu?" Ash said giving his buddy a knowing look.

"Piiikaaa…" growled Pikachu with his cheeks sparking.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack then Iron Tail!"

In a flash, the yellow electric-type Pokémon dashed off. Noticing Weavile was closer, Pikachu flipped high in the air and used Iron Tail. To his and Ash's shock, the Weavile caught his tail despite it being powered up for an attack. The Weavile then spun rapidly, building up speed before it released Pikachu to hit hard against a tree.

"No Pikachu! Are you all right, buddy? Hang in there!"

"It still seems my Dark Balls have overpowered my Pokémon. I suggest you all surrender and return home, little children. Before things could get even messier," he said releasing another Pokémon from his Dark Ball – a Tyranitar.

"There's something wrong with his Pokémon," Brock observed. "They look like as if they were possessed." He then called over to warn Ash. "Ash! Be careful, it looks like his Pokémon have been brain-washed! They don't appear like the usual and those attacks are surely not normal!"

Just a few meters away, Misty's Staryu crumbled to the ground, severely wounded. "Staryu, please no…" teared up Misty. "Return." She gave one last glance at the usual red and white Pokéball before placing it back in her bag, tears forming in her eyes. "Staryu, you were amazing back there. Thanks a lot."

"How was that amazing? Your Pokémon are pathetic!" mocked the Iron Masked Marauder. Scizor and Weavile stood by his sides. Tyranitar stomped to the front, its eyes dimming as what seemed like an evil aura surrounded it.

"Grr… What did you do to those Pokémon?" demanded Ash.

"I simply made them evolve into their most powerful potential!" roared the Iron Masked Marauder. "This is the power of the Dark Ball… The power of Team Rocket!"

The three trainers tensed up gritting their teeth. Though worried and nervous, they never backed out. Not especially that they knew they just had to help their friend, Mew, save her home.

"And now, Tyranitar… Use Hyper Beam!" commanded Marauder.

The three trainers braced themselves for the painful impact. Ash hugged Pikachu tightly as to protect him the best he can from the painful blow of the attack. Misty and Brock knelt down beside Ash, their eyes shut tight.

Suddenly, a Shadow Ball from a distance countered the Hyper Beam attack. The three young Trainers looked around for whoever has rescued them; even the Iron Masked Marauder and his brain-washed Pokémon looked to see who interceded. Descending towards the ground were Mew and Mewtwo.

" _You cannot treat Pokémon like this,"_ Mewtwo's telepathic voice spoke. _"Release them from this state. Now!"_

Mew floated over to the trainers. " _Is everyone all right_?" she gently inquired, like a mother to her children.

"We're fine. Thanks a lot Mew," a relieved smile formed on Misty's face. "But Pikachu's badly hurt…" she said as her smile faded.

Mew hovered over to Pikachu. Tenderly placing her paws on Pikachu's furry head, she concentrated her power on relieving the Pokémon of his wounds. In a short while, Pikachu blinked his gleaming brown eyes. "Pika?"

Ash, Misty, and Brock's smile widened. "Oh, Pikachu! You're alright!" Ash, feeling relieved, gave his best friend a close and warm hug.

" _I am glad you are safe_ ," Mewtwo said looking over his shoulder at the recovered Pikachu and the young trio of Pokémon Trainers.

"Thanks Mew. Thanks, Mewtwo," Ash said with his heart filled with gratitude.

Mewtwo nodded in acknowledgement of Ash's thanks. Mew beamed a smile, just before levitating to Mewtwo's side.

"What?! What are you two supposed to be?" yelled out the Iron Masked Marauder. He has never before encountered such Pokémon. Tightening his fists, he pointed out a finger as he directed Tyranitar to attack. "Well show me what you've got! Tyranitar use Hyper Beam!" The Tyranitar opened its mouth to unleash yet another powerful Hyper Beam leaving off a thick cloud of smoke. Supposing it was a direct hit, the Iron Masked Marauder smirked. However, as the smoke cleared off and to his surprise, the two Legendary Pokémon stood unaffected. Mewtwo had his paw raised, using Protect to block off even a most powerful offense.

"What?!" cried out the Iron Masked Marauder. "How could you…! Grr!" he gritted his teeth. "Tyranitar use Dragon Pulse now!" he yelled out. The Tyranitar unleashed a ball of orange energy towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo with his paw still raised, used Counter and sent the Dragon Pulse flying back towards Tyranitar. While stunned from the counter attack, Mewtwo teleported behind the Tyranitar and with his tail, did a low stance attack causing Tyranitar to slip and fall, and ultimately lose consciousness.

Rapidly attempting to return Tyranitar, the Iron Masked Marauder took out his Dark Ball. In a flash, Mew used Telekinesis to grab the Dark Balls away from the Iron Masked Marauder. She then gave a giggle as the human looked foolish without his so-called weapons.

Clenching his fist, he commanded the two remaining Pokémon to attack. "Weavile! Scizor! All-out attack! Show them no mercy!"

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. Not wanting to hurt the brain-washed Pokémon, he dodged their attacks. The Weavile was extremely fast using several Slash attacks on the purple psychic Pokémon. Scizor then jumped on from behind Mewtwo and used Cut as a surprise attack. Mewtwo then immediately used Protect once more to defend himself.

"Why isn't Mewtwo attacking?" Misty wondered, watching their battle.

"I'm guessing he's just trying to wear Weavile and Scizor out," explained Brock.

"Then why did he attack Tyranitar?"

"He didn't attack him. But maybe Tyranitar would be the most threatening to us, so making it faint would be for the best."

While Mewtwo was busy with the two overpowered Pokémon, the Iron Masked Marauder stared over at Mew's direction. "That Pokémon… I… I've seen it before…" He then recalled the images from Giovanni's presentation. "Mew!" he realized. Calling the Team Rocket team, he sent for the leading agents in-charge of Mew's capture.

" _It's no use… We have to battle them_ ," Mew softly told Mewtwo through her thoughts. She then sent an Aura Sphere attack towards Weavile just as it was going to slash Mewtwo's back. " _I'm sorry…_ " she felt apologetic for having attacked a Pokémon who was not consciously aware of what it was doing.

Mewtwo closed his eyes in deep thought. " _Could Mew be right? Fighting is not always the answer…_ " he then opened his eyes as he sensed Scizor aiming an attack directly towards him. Using Telekinesis, he carried the Scizor up on the air and sent him crashing to the ground. " _Yet if we are to tend to those we care for, we should know when it is right to stand your ground and battle_ ," he finished, looking towards Mew.

Seeing Mewtwo look at her, Mew blushed and so quickly responded with a small smile. Looking at the Dark Balls she held with Telekinesis, she thought that breaking such would set the Pokémon free from their influenced condition. However, it was still a risky game to play as she had seen how the Pokémon are deeply connected to their Pokéballs. Feeling self-assured enough that these were not the similar Pokéballs that allow Pokémon to rest and feel comfort, she ultimately crushed the Dark Balls. This resulted to the overpowered brain-washed Pokémon be set free from the evil capitulation.

"Haha… HAHAHA!" the Iron Masked Marauder laughed maniacally. "You may have destroyed the Dark Balls, but you're too late! They're coming for you!" he said with an evil glare directed at Mew. "They're coming for you… Mew…"

"Argh, who is coming? What sneaky evil plans do you have?" Ash yelled out standing.

"That's a question you should take with our boss," came a sly feminine voice from above. On a floating platform stood Annie.

"It looks like Mew has some friends too," added Oakley, stading on a separate hovering platform similar to Annie's.

"Now who you are you two this time?" asked Misty in a loud angered tone.

"A shame… They don't recognize elite Team Rocket spies when they see us," Annie told Oakley with a palm by her cheek, mocking a disappointed expression.

"Well that's the point, Annie."

"Team Rocket again?" Ash yelled out. "Pikaaa!" even Pikachu seemed sick and tired of them.

"Just so you little wimps would know… This is a state-of-the-art Team Rocket mission," explained the Iron Masked Marauder as the two ladies descended. "Even if you did try to stop us, all your attempts would just be futile. Surrender and your lives shall be spared."

"Argh, never!" shouted Ash with a clenched fist.

"Hmph. Stubborn little nut, isn't he?" said Oakley. Just beside Ash, she noticed the Legendary Pokémon Mew levitating. "Hey look! Beside the boy… It's Mew!" she whispered to Annie. The blonde spy replied, "Yeah I know, but what's that other bigger purple Pokémon beside them?"

" _You humans have threatened and harmed this land for far too long. Your presence here is no longer, nor will it ever be, welcomed_ ," boomed Mewtwo's voice as he spoke through telepathy.

"What Pokémon are you anyway?" Annie asked as she and Oakley hovered upward once again, preparing their stances for _phase two_.

" _That is none of your concern_ ," said Mewtwo as he levitated to their level on mid-air. Summoning a Shadow Ball, he threw a warning shot towards the two spies who had dodged it by just a few inches. " _I will not repeat myself. Leave at once_ ," Mewtwo said in a sterner, more threatening tone.

"It is very much our concern," said Oakley. "Annie! Phase two!" she initiated, calling over to her sister. With a synchronized press of a button, the two spies sent their hovering platforms flying straight towards Mewtwo. The impact caused Mewtwo to fall and crash to the ground.

With acrobatic jumps, they landed gracefully on their heels and threw two small oval shaped devices to the ground between Mew. The small oval devices then enlarged and in a second, enveloped Mew in a pink sphere. Feeling as if a thousand shards impaled her body, Mew screamed out in pain.

"Oh no! Mew!" Ash bellowed. The three trainers rushed to their little friend.

"Let her go!" Misty cried out.

Suddenly, they were blocked by two red flashes of light. "Espeon!" "Ariados!" Misty gave a small gasp. Brock and Ash clenched their fists tighter.

"See to it that these brats don't too close to Mew," ordered Oakley.

"Annie and Oakley to Team Rocket Alpha team. We've got Mew," said Annie. "Come in immediately. We have… a third party."

Recovering from the fall, Mewtwo immediately stood and brushed the remaining debris of dirt off his shoulder. " _Whom have you summoned_?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Our boss. I bet he'd be delighted to meet you all," said Oakley with a cunning smile.

As if by only a second, a sleek black fighter jet emerged in sight. Out from the top surface, arose a tall man with broad shoulders. By the dark of the night and with the moon as only their source of light, all the others could make out was a silhouette. Mew gasped as moments from her dreams flashed to her consciousness. Her body felt numb, yet her mind was rising.

" _Mewtwo…"_ she weakly told him, speaking through her thoughts.

" _Mew… hold on. Do not submit, I'll get you out."_

" _Mewtwo…"_ she called out his name once again. _"I-It's him… the man in my dream. Go hide away please. If he sees you… he will kill you."_

" _No Mew. I will not run and hide away_ ," he replied, his voice sounding deeper yet softer. _"I know this man and of his selfish desires to enslave Pokémon; I will never ever have him enslave you."_

Dashing towards the machines and slamming through Espeon and Ariadnos as if they were not even there, Mewtwo used Psycho Cut to destroy the machines that were encircling Mew.

"OH!" came several astonished reactions from the three young Trainers and the Team Rocket elite members.

"Such power…" the man on the pillar murmured to himself. "Could this be…? Mewtwo…"

Just as the machines were destroyed, Mewtwo held out both his paws to catch the weak and fragile Mew. He gazed at her with a soft expression, his eyes bold and gleaming. Mew slowly opened her blue vivid eyes. The light of the moon adding lustre to their brightness. Once again, amethyst met sapphire. Albeit at the surface of his emotions was sympathy for Mew, he felt guilty and inadequate as he was not able to protect her. He was enraged with himself and with Team Rocket.

The Trainers hurried as fast as they could to Mewtwo and Mew's side. "We came as quickly as we could," said Brock.

" _Mew is very weak…_ " said Mewtwo. " _But she is alive."_

Ash then placed a tender hand over Mew's forehead. Warm tears run down his cheeks. "I… I'm sorry… I couldn't have saved her sooner," he sobbed. "Pika…" comforted Pikachu. Ash then felt some weight by his other shoulder – Mewtwo's paw.

" _You must not be too hard on yourself. It was my own fault. I should have protected Mew, I should have been stronger._ " He looked down not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, especially Mew's.

The conversation was, however, cut short with Giovanni's interruption. "How touching," sneered the man from the platform on his jet plane. "Is your heart filled with wrath? Do you want to murder me now, Mewtwo?" he mocked.

Mewtwo's heart pounded rapidly. _He remembers me?_ Despite this, he remained his calm demeanour, careful of how the man may be reading him. "Why do you know my name?" He glared.

Domino's eyes widened. "Those idiots were telling the truth!" she thought to herself. Now having confirmed Mewtwo's actuality, she glided off to the ground where the other elite Team Rocket members stood. "Now for Phase Three."

"We have met before… haven't we?" bluffed Giovanni as he held on the rail of the platform.

Mewtwo handed Mew over to Ash. He told him in a whisper, " _Please take care of her_ ," before he flew off to face Giovanni.

When they were on par, Mewtwo narrowed his eyes glaring at the evil man. " _I do not think so_ ," he said. Giovanni smugly smiled. "Oh? But I believe we have so. You see, wiping away one's memory does not alter the events that have been permanently marked through time and space."

" _Explain yourself,"_ demanded Mewtwo. _"What have you done to this land, and what do you want with Mew?"_

"Is it not already obvious, my friend?" Giovanni said as he petted his Persian. "I vow to make use of Mew's incredible powers to my own purposes. As you may have already known, this Legendary Pokémon has the implausible ability to become any other Pokémon there is! Hence, every form of attack will be of my own to control!" he laughed. "And with this land and its powers that generate throughout this entire land mass would be a perfect spot for my Team Rocket headquarters!" continued Giovanni. "So, you see, this operation is very much important to me."

" _Your operation is nothing but of pure malice_ ," bellowed Mewtwo. " _You have no respect for this land nor for the lives of those who dwell in it peacefully._ " A blue aura of psychic energy then developed, shaping Mewtwo's body. " _This tree is Mew's home and you have devastated it. You then wish to make use of her as if she was not a living creature with a life at all_!" he spoke in a sterner and unyielding tone.

"You seem to have a soft side for Mew…" Giovanni acknowledged. "Very well, let's put those feelings to the test…" Hearing this, the small pink Legendary leaped from Ash's grip. As if by cue, Domino jumped high and threw the collar-like device towards Mewtwo's neck. His purple eyes widened at the surprise attack knowing it was too late to dodge. Yet he felt a strong push to his shoulder, evading him to be attached by the machine. Gaining back balance from the push, what he saw shocked him even further.

Mew, had used all her remaining strength to save him. Domino let out a gasp. The three Trainers' mouths were agape. The other Team Rocket members stared with shocked faces. Giovanni's reaction remained unaltered. He knew that Mew would do such a thing.

"Such fools…" he chuckled.

Mew felt a painful shock from the collar and suddenly lost consciousness. Mewtwo made haste to catch her just in time. After he had caught her, he levitated over towards the ground where the three young Trainers stood.

" _Mew, why… Why would you do that?"_ was all he could ask. The three leaned in closer to Mew, hearts pounding heavily.

Mew's neck made quick and sharp movements side-to-side. Those who surrounded her watched her move about aggressively, her eyes shut tight to which momentarily afterwards, relaxed. The trainers leaned in closer.

"Mew?" Ash called her name softly.

Out the blue, Mew abruptly opened her eyes. Shocking the young trainers and setting off their balance. The bright sapphire eyes everyone was familiar with, was now compensated with dull greyish ones. A red aura then emerged from Mew's body, bursting at incredible power and sending all those who near her flying a few feet away.

"Once again… As I have said, Mewtwo," challenged Giovanni. "Let us put those feelings to the test."

* * *

 **Author's Message: My chapters just keep getting longer and longer! I hope they become more enjoyable and fun to read as well. Anyway, it's Mew vs. Mewtwo again! Though Mewtwo is more capable and experienced with combat, let's how he'll fair against the brain-washed Mew under Giovanni's control. This is no ordinary battle, I believe. What's more, Ash, Misty and Brock still need to help save the Tree of Beginning! Also, what happened to the three Legendary Golems? Keep in touch to find out soon!**

 **A huge thank you for all those who read from the beginning. We are nearing the story's climax, and I'm really grateful for you readers having to stick with it 'til the end. I know, a lot of words to read can be annoying too. Please do feel free to leave a comment whilst I continue writing, if you wish**

 **Thank you and have a pleasant day!**


	7. Mew vs Mewtwo

**MEW VS. MEWTWO  
** Chapter Seven

The winds blew harshly. The young Trainers stood, unmoved. Fear, angst, and concern drew across the expressions of their faces reflecting the emotions that circulated within.

"Mew…" Ash said softly, his voice hoarse.

Gathering up courage, he ran towards the center of the cliff where he could face the mastermind of Team Rocket. "What did you do to Mew?!" he shouted, tears started forming in his glistening eyes.

Giovanni looked down menacingly at the young brave Pokémon Trainer. "And who are you?" he asked, his glare unscathed. "A little child who dares to defy me and all of Team Rocket?"

Ash clenched his fists tightly as he began to speak. "I am Ash. I'm a Pokémon Trainer. I've journeyed far from my home and in these journeys, I have learned to live with, appreciate, and love Pokémon." Tears then started to gently fall down from his eyes, warming his cheeks. "I couldn't stand what you've done to this place! To all those Pokémon! They're not meant to serve humans! We're all meant to live together in harmony and peace!" he cried out.

"Oh… Ash," whispered Misty, tears streaming down her cheeks as well. Even she cannot fight the emotions that resided within her heart. _Don't give up Ash. You go show that bully his place!_

"We'll fight alongside you Ash," murmured Brock. "No matter what happens, we'll stand by with you."

Mewtwo watched as how Ash bravely confronted Giovanni. " _Ash…_ " he softly said under his breath. He has never encountered a human quite as unique and passionate as the young raven-haired Pokémon Trainer.

"How naïve," commented Giovanni with a conceited look on his face. "What would a Pokémon Trainer, a child, such as yourself have against my knowledge and experiences with Pokémon? No one has seen what I am truly capable of, boy. Now stand by or face my wrath!"

Ash clenched his teeth. "No! You're wrong! The way you treat Pokémon is cruel," he bellowed. Looking at the distance by Giovanni's side was Mew. "Hang in there Mew! We'll save you!"

"Fools!" yelled Giovanni, his grip so tight that it left a dent on the rail he had been holding on to. "I have just had enough of this! Mew, show them what you can do. Give them no mercy."

Mew let out a roar as she transformed into a Moltres.

Moltres flew high upwards and unleashed a powerful Fire Blast attack to where the Trainers stood.

"Ash! Run!" yelled Misty. Running for dear life and avoiding the painful burns from the attack, Ash and his friends ran to a safe distance.

Moltres gave a loud shriek. Using Flamethrower, she burned the trees, shrubs, and ground below.

"Team Rocket agents!" called out Giovanni. "You still have yet to accomplish your task! Find the source of all this land's power immediately! Destroy all those who get in your way."

"Affirmative," chorused the elite Team Rocket members.

As they climbed up further to the reach the peak of the tree, the four elite Team Rocket members were halted by none other than Regice and Regirock. Regice used Ice Blast to which the two sister spies dodged with a graceful synchronized backflip. "Humans! Begone!" beeped Regirock as it used Hammer Arm. The Team Rocket members quickly dodged the incoming attack.

"Espeon, use Swift Attack!" instructed Annie as she pointed towards the Golems. The Espeon opened its mouth and sent star-shaped rays towards Regice. The Iceberg Pokémon countered with Ice Beam, directly hitting the lavender Pokémon and freezing her whole body.

"No, Espeon! Return."

"Alright Ariados. It's your turn!" Oakley said as directed her Pokémon to face the Legendary Golems. "Use String Shot! Then Poison Jab!" coached the Teal-haired spy. The large poison bug Pokémon jumped high in the air and caught Regice in its String Shot. Seeing its comrade in trouble, Regirock used Hammer Arm to pound the Ariados back to the dirt. Seeing it crash down, Regirock took this opportunity to use a powerful Take Down sending the big spider to fly over its Trainer.

"Ariados! You're over me! Return!"

Regice froze the web-like substance that caught it and then mightily broke free. "These Pokémon aren't going down that easy," Domino said as she elongated a black tulip she held into a spear. "And maybe we should try our… different methods." Directing the end of her spear towards the Golems, she released a paralyzing energy ball. The two Golems shrieked, beeping frantically from the pain of the paralyzing shock. "And now's our chance!" said Domino as she run up past the two weakened and paralyzed Pokémon. The other elite Team Rocket members followed her.

…

Moltres continued to wreak havoc over the areas she flew.

"Mew! Stop! You're destroying your home!" shouted Ash. "Pikachu, we've gotta stop her!" he said as he and his friends run off towards where the path took them. "Pika!" nodded Pikachu in agreement.

Pausing for a moment, Pikachu sent a Thunder Bolt towards Moltres, attempting to seize her attention. "Pikaaachuuu! Chuuu!" he tried several times, yet to no avail.

"Pikachu's strong, but Mew isn't startled! Not even one bit," said Misty.

"CHUUU!" Pikachu tried once more.

Feeling a tint of Pikachu's attacks and noticing the source of the sparks, Moltres looked over by her winged shoulders. There she saw them – Pikachu, Ash, Misty with Togepi, and Brock. Raising her head upward as to charge a powerful Flamethrower, she then unleased the mighty attack.

Dashing to save them just in time was Mewtwo, enclosed in a blue psychic bubble to block the attack.

" _Though you are brave, I suggest you leave Mew to me and go find the other Team Rocket members_ ," recommended Mewtwo. " _They must not locate the crystal heart of the Tree of Beginning_."

"All right," nodded Ash with a determined expression. "Come on! Let's go!"

The three Trainers hastened to climb towards the peak of the Tree of the Beginning, knowing the crystal heart may most likely be located there. Mewtwo flew over to face Giovanni once again.

"I see you have come to choose to battle me and Mew," sneered Giovanni. "A pleasant choice… for me, that is." He closed his eyes, his evil smile still intact.

" _Release Mew at once. You should fear the power I hold_ ," he told Giovanni threateningly.

"You were created to fight, were you not? You were created by humans under my command," yelled Giovanni. "Why do you defy your destiny? Your purpose?"

" _Yes, I was created by humans. Yet my purpose is not to you nor any other human."_

Mewtwo's eyes then glimmered, thinking he may have finally realised his purpose – the meaning in life he has searched for over a long time. He had travelled far and wide in search for this resolution, and now he has seemed to have found it.

" _My purpose… is to protect those whom I truly care for. To guide the Pokémon and allow them a peaceful life in harmony, even if it be with the humans. My purpose is to care for and help Mew._ " He closed his eyes. " _Yes, to learn and be taught, to aid and protect. That is my purpose_."

"Quite a philosophical answer my friend," grinned Giovanni. "I know you Legendary Pokémon have some purpose in this _natural world_ we live in. Yet shall I remind you that you are no ordinary and natural Legendary Pokémon? Moreover, time has changed and you of all Pokémon, must have recognised those changes."

The tall man then raised his head. "I acknowledge your strong connection towards this little one with me. Is it merely because you are her clone? Or do you desire something more?"

" _I desire nothing from her. Only for her freedom_ ," Mewtwo spoke deeply.

"Mew has already had a few decades of freedom; don't you think so? And yes, she was free," said Giovanni in a loud clear voice. "But she was also… so alone. The only Mew in existence."

Mewtwo felt his heart falter. He deeply cared for Mew, yet only recognised those feelings as he journeyed on, becoming more distant from her. Perhaps, absence did make the heart grow fonder.

"I am only doing Mew a favour, by keeping her by my side," chuckled Giovanni in a dastardly tone. "Therefore, she would be alone no more."

" _I will not allow that_. _You would only do her more harm than good._ " Mewtwo then looked about his surroundings. The once wondrous, mythical and fruitful place now appeared nothing far from a wasteland. " _You have deceived and threatened the balance of the nature that I have come to learn about and appreciate. I may not be born of this world, yet I dwell within it like any other living creature as it has accepted me_. _I will defend it from anything, most especially from you._ "

"How amusing," Giovanni noted. He raised a palm directed towards Mewtwo. "Let's not delay this any longer. Reconsider your personal philosophy my friend, as you engage in battle with the very one whom you seek to protect."

Moltres transformed back to Mew. Her head tilted downwards and her eyes were closed. Her slender tail dropped lifelessly. Mewtwo, nor any other Pokémon or human, has ever witnessed her in such a dull and unlively state.

"Mew, show Mewtwo your power! You do not have to transform into any other Pokémon to defeat him!" Giovanni's arrogance roared. "Now go forth and unleash hell!"

Mew roared as she summoned a dark red static Shadow Ball and sent it flying towards Mewtwo, which he easily dodged. Mewtwo then flew off to the distance to avoid Mew's succeeding attacks. He remembered such fight… this battle… for it was the first time they have met.

" _Why do you flee from me? Do you not wish to know which one of us is stronger?"_ came Mew's voice, only it was spoken in a dead and monotonous tone.

Mewtwo remembered those words. He shook off all those repressed memories that were attempting to resurface into his conscious. His eyes back then were clouded with rage and hatred; he knew nothing good of the gift of life. He knew nothing but pain, suffering, hatred, wrath, power, and vengeance. Yet now his eyes were opened, his heart was moved, and his life was touched all but by the sacrifice of a young Trainer, and the compassion of the Legendary Pokémon he had hated so much in the past for some forgotten reason.

" _Mew! Please find it within your heart,"_ pleaded Mewtwo as he avoided her attacks. " _To transpire your essence of love and happiness and blot out the very darkness that which controls you!_ "

With another dark red Shadow Ball, she aimed directly towards her counterpart. The attack hit him by the side of his torso, the impact causing him to fly far off course. Satisfied with her hit, Mew lowered her defences. Yet not for long, a black static Shadow Ball retaliated from where Mewtwo was sent off, hitting Mew by the cheek.

" _So, you do have some fight in you,_ " spoke Mew once more as she recovered. Only this time, it sounded as if hers and Giovanni's voices were morphed in one. " _Yet you forget… I am unstoppable!_ "

Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue. He then charged up his Shadow Ball and at max, sent it flying towards the battleship Giovanni operated. Mew however defended it by throwing out a Shadow Ball. She then charged up Hyper Beam and unleashed it towards Mewtwo. The clone quickly used Confusion to defend himself. The Hyper Beam retaliated and with Mew stunned from the attack, Mewtwo used this chance to attack with Fire Punch, giving Mew a painful fiery uppercut by the jaw. Mewtwo breathed heavily after his attack. Emotions of regret and contrition raced his thoughts. He just made it a motivation that weakening Mew may perhaps set her free from Giovanni's control.

" _ARGH!"_ raged Mew. Thunder crashed from the sky. Her eyes glowing pink, she used Psychic as she controlled the winds around her to turn into tornadoes and sent them towards Mewtwo. She then beckoned the lightning to shoot him down from the sky.

Weakened by the powerful lightning strike and engulfed by the tornadoes, Mewtwo could not concentrate, and therefore was unable to counter with his own Psychic. Mew's eyes were still glowing a bright pink when she gestured her hands apart, sending away the tornadoes and calming the winds. The gravely wounded Mewtwo fell from where he flew.

" _Ugh…"_ he grumbled in pain, placing a paw over his head. " _I do not want to fight you Mew!_ "

The glow from Mew's eyes subdued, revealing the dull grey ones once more. She then formed a pink misty ball of energy on one paw, tossing it as if it were a toy yet never touching her palm. Mew icily glared at the fallen Pokémon.

Mewtwo slowly stood up and gave her a small smirk. Fortunately, his stamina was still high and strong. " _You are strong. Perhaps, we could engage in some friendly matches some other time_."

Enraged as he comprehended that Mewtwo was mocking Mew's power, Giovanni directed the enslaved smaller legendary to summon a psychic barrier. Mew's eyes glowed a vivid pink hue once more. Ascending upward, she enveloped herself in a powerful pink sphere. Mewtwo knew what would happen next all too well. He held on to his wounded arm that steadied his fall when he crash-landed. Gathering strength, he also ascended upward on Mew's level. With eyes glowing blue, he encircled himself in a similar vivid blue sphere.

"This should be interesting…" Giovanni grimaced evilly.

…

"We're almost up the top!" exclaimed Ash as he steadily ran up the path.

"Ash, please wait for us," called out Brock from behind. Unluckily for him and Misty, they had less endurance than the raven-haired friend.

"Come on guys! We can't slow down now," said Ash. "This place is in trouble and we've got to act quickly!"

Not far from where the Trainers stood by, were two of Legendary Titans. Both were beeping loud noises in pain from the paralyzing electroshock that Team Rocket targeted them with.

"Oh no! Regice and Regirock!" yelled out Ash.

This motivated Misty and Brock to quicken their steps as they followed Ash towards the two troubled Pokémon.

"They seemed to be trapped in some sort of paralyzing force field," noticed Brock.

"How do we get them out?" Misty asked in a troubled tone.

Brock furrowed his eyebrows and felt a tint of sweat drop from his temples. "We have to counter the attack brought about by the force field, but we might also hurt Regice and Regirock in the process." The Pokémon breeder then took a deep breath. "Ash, you have to have Pikachu use Thunderbolt on them or things could get worse!"

"But Brock…" Ash sincerely looked at his friend.

"Do it now! Or they could be drained of all their energy!"

"Pika!" nodded Pikachu, agreeing with Brock's suggestion.

"Oh, alright then," Ash said with clenched fists raised to his chest. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu cried out as he sent a powerful bolt of electricity towards the two Legendary Titans. The pain intensified for the golems, yet overcharged the force field, causing it to break. Relieved from the suffering yet terribly exhausted, Regice and Regirock collapsed to the ground.

The three Trainers rushed to help soften the blow of their fall.

"Regice, Regirock… You both need to rest," Brock said as he helped lower them gently on the surface. The bleeping lights from both the golems then suddenly dimmed.

"Oh no!" Misty cried out, clenching tightly to Togepi. "Are they…?"

"They're just dead tired."

"Team Rocket's going to pay big time!"

"No one should treat Pokémon like this," Brock muttered. "It's just so forbidding."

"Come on. Let's get going. We have to stop Team Rocket!"

"Right!"

As Ash and his friends run further up the path, two bright balls of light caught their attention. Rushing towards a cliff that gave a closer and more detailed view, they stood with eyes wide open and mouths agape. What they are apparently witnessing at that moment was the battle of Mew and Mewtwo.

"Mew, please! You've got to stop now!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

The two bright spheres collided with one another, leaving bright sparks due to the power of impact. Seeing it was not very effective, the two collided once more at greater speed. Incessantly, the spheres struck one another until the other would falter.

"Please! Stop it!" Ash gave another loud shout.

The two spheres then gradually slowed down, not because of Ash's plea but only to generate more energy. As both Legendary Pokémon have summoned enough power, they again clashed against one another in one swift and powerful blow, each having the goal to push off their opponent.

Ash, Brock and Misty gave out a gasp.

"Such incredible power," mumbled Brock. "Those two might just be evenly matched." Just as Brock had hypothesised, the two spheres could not push their rival off and hence crashed down to the ground.

"Hmm… I might just have underestimated you," Giovanni told Mewtwo. "You are indeed incredibly powerful." He closed his eyes and let out a snicker. "But if it means that you fight hard, I'll just have to fight harder!"

Mew then arose from the ground and dispelled the pink Psychic Barrier. With paws raised skyward, she formed a powerful dark red shadow ball and unleashed it towards Mewtwo. Quickly recovering, Mewtwo moved out of the way and flew up to face Mew.

Mew roared ferociously as she discharged a Hyper Beam attack. Mewtwo covered himself with crossed arms in protection and was pushed a few meters back.

" _It is no use!_ " screamed Mewtwo to Giovanni. " _Do not expect me to hold back._ "

Mew then teleported behind Mewtwo and unleashed a powerful Swift attack at the back of his neck. Feeling great pain from the surprise attack, Mewtwo fell a few meters from where he levitated. Gritting his teeth, he pondered on what to do. Should he fight back and attack, or shall he withdraw from battle?

"MEWTWO!"

The scream was loud enough to capture the Pokémon's attention. Looking over behind his shoulder was Ash and his friends on the cliff.

"Mewtwo! Please don't give up!" yelled Ash cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Pests," murmured Giovanni as he then raised his palm and gestured an attack directed to the three young Trainers. Comprehending without even having to look at him, Mew summoned a lightning strike towards where Ash and his friends stood.

"AHHH!" cried out the three as they tried evading the bolt of lightning.

Unfortunately, the lightning strike was strong enough to cut off the foundation where the Pokémon Trainers stood. Falling slowly, they all gave frightened screams.

Mewtwo immediately used Telekineses to carry the Trainers and place them gently on the ground. He then flew in front of the brain-controlled Mew. With a stern glare, he tried to connect to her thoughts. _"Mew! How could you do that to those who treat you compassionately?! They are your friends!"_

There was no response, only a cold dead stare.

" _Please don't force me to do anything that would hurt you,_ " Mewtwo warned her. He slowly levitates towards her whilst she was unmoving and used this as a chance to use another tactic. Eyes glowing blue once more, Mewtwo calmed her down into a trance, attempting to invade to her thoughts.

It was as if he entered a world of eternal darkness. _"Mew?"_ he called out, his voice echoing. Not far, he saw a small bright glow. He dashed to where the light led him yet halted as what he saw struck him. Mew was in a small silver transparent box, unconscious and feeble.

" _Mew!_ " Mewtwo bellowed. " _Please get up! You have to get back in control._ "

Mewtwo closed his eyes, trying to reach a deeper connection to the unconscious Mew. When he opened his eyes, he found himself facing her, awake and alive. She seemed just fine, omitting a bright pink glow.

 _"_ _What should we do Mew? How could I get you to wake up?_ _"_

 _"_ _Mewtwo… you have to fight me,_ _"_ Mew spoke tenderly.

 _"_ _What? Why would you ask that?_ _"_ Mewtwo asked in a shocked and puzzled tone.

Mew slowly levitated towards her counterpart and tenderly placed a paw on his cheek. Mewtwo's eyes widened and his pupils slightly diluted from the surprise, but he did not flinch. _"_ _I do not wish to do any more harm on anyone or anything. Please fight me, and if you shall do so… destroy me._ _"_

Mewtwo was taken aback with those words. Destroy Mew? But, how could he? Just when they were getting to know each other better? Would the purpose of protecting her only be for nothing?

 _"_ _I can never do so Mew,_ _"_ Mewtwo said. _"_ _You know I could not._ _"_

Mew gave a small nervous chuckle. _"_ _Yet is that not what you meant for me when we first met? You intended for my destruction._ _"_

 _"_ _Stop it Mew!_ _"_ snapped Mewtwo harshly. _"_ _That was in the past! You now know perfectly what I live for and why I ought for your safety._ _"_

Mew giggled at Mewtwo's reaction, knowing she only meant for it as a joke. A smile beamed on her lips. _He does care, he always has... Such a savage heart, could actually have transpired into a loving soul_ , she thought. Mew then gazed into Mewtwo's eyes. Her smile disappeared, having been replaced by a frown. _"_ _I'm sorry, Mewtwo. I do not know what else to do._ _"_

She then gave him a strong-willed look. _"_ _But I'm not afraid to die if I shall._ _"_

Suddenly, their pitch-black surroundings flashed out white and red rays of light. The lights flickered rapidly and incessantly, blinding the two.

 _"_ _Mewtwo, you have to get off my thoughts! Giovanni is taking a stronger control of me!_ _"_ Mew hugged her ribs tightly as she felt pain course throughout her small body.

" _Fight it back Mew! You have to!_ "

" _Get out now!_ "

…

Mewtwo was thrown off his balance as he exited Mew's thoughts, breaking their telepathic connection. Mew then gave a loud ear-piercing shriek.

"Mewtwo! What's happening? What'd you do?" asked Ash as he ran towards the levitating Pokémon.

 _"_ _I have occupied her thoughts. Though at the surface she may have no control,_ _"_ said Mewtwo. _"_ _At her very core, she is alive and can fight._ _"_

Mew suddenly held on to her head in pain, screaming her lungs out as she tried to fight for control. _"_ _Mewtwo, please! Destroy me before it's all too late!_ _"_ she cried out.

"What?!" exclaimed Giovanni overhearing Mew's plea. "NO! You shall not be destroyed! Your fate is mine to control!" He then pushed the device's power to maximum. "Mine, and mine alone!" Mew's eyes then glowed red as she let out a loud shriek.

An indescribable pain struck through Mew's head. Massive amounts of energy that were allegedly distributed throughout her body focused into one focal area of control. Going berserk with the overwhelming power coursing through her veins, Mew screamed as she formed an incredibly large red ball of energy. She sent the ball towards the sky wherein it bursts into smaller yet as powerful energy balls which fell like meteors. The move most similar to Judgment.

Mewtwo made haste skyward, levitating high above the grounds. Focusing energy, he summoned an incredibly wide psychic barrier which safeguarded the area from Mew's destructive meteors of psychic energy.

Using a mighty Zen Headbutt to the lower rib, Mew halted Mewtwo his barrier. Fortunately, it was not too late as everything and everyone was safely spared from the attack.

Mew then directed a Shadow Ball to Mewtwo in which he countered with a Shadow Ball of his own. The clone gritted his teeth and let out a roar. He then attacked Mew with another Shadow Ball to which she avoided with Teleport. She reappeared behind him, only to be brutally hit by his long tail.

The little psychic Pokémon fell a few feet back, yet promptly regained her balance. Using Telekinesis, she threw Mewtwo off towards a large rock. The rock shattered to pieces due to the force of the telekinetic throw. She then dashed to where Mewtwo faltered for close combat.

"MEW! Stop it please!" yelled Ash as he and his friends ran, following on Mew's trail.

Mewtwo then slammed her with a Shadow Ball as she got close. With a follow-up Psystrike attack, he sent Mew flying, her back hitting hard against a several trees, causing the trunks to break.

Mew clenched her teeth.

Mewtwo tightened his fists.

Both Psychic Legendary Pokémon glared into each other's eyes.

"Please stop this now!" screamed Ash running below where the two were levitating.

Mewtwo glared at the young Trainers. " _This is no time to interfere! Go now and stop Team Rocket!_ "

Ash felt cold sweat drip down his forehead as he trembled from Mewtwo's roar. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, attempting to steady himself. "B-But I can't! I can't let you two destroy each other! I won't allow it!"

Raising his hand with a Shadow Ball, Mewtwo warned the Trainers and reminded them of what they are supposed to do if they ought to assist. _"_ _Do not worry. I will not allow any further destruction."_ He then glowered at the mind-controlled Mew. _"_ _My objective so far is to only defend and protect._ _"_ Closing his paw, the black and blue ball of static energy slowly faded away. _"_ _I lend to all of you, and this land, my strength and power,_ _"_ he muttered, yet made sure he was audible and clear enough for the three to hear. _"_ _Now please, lend me yours too_ _."_

Ash stared into Mewtwo's bold and fiery amethyst eyes. The proud and powerful Legendary Pokémon nodded. His heart hid away the emotions of worry and uncertainty from the battle's aftermath. He parted his lips as to express his words through the human-like conventional means of speaking.

"Trust me."

* * *

 **Author's Message: Please forgive me for updating most of my chapters at the most inconvenient times. I am attempting to perfect each chapter every step of the way as I reread them (over and over again). Now I know this chapter does not end with any victor among the two Legendary Pokémon; perhaps it may be revealed on the next chapter. Additionally, I'm not really sure how the story is going so far since no one has been giving any feedback. So please do kindly leave a word or two if you wish :-)**


	8. Saving Mew (Pt I)

**SAVING MEW (Part One)  
** Chapter Eight

"Ash…" Misty nudged her friend as she quietly spoke in a whisper. "He… He spoke."

Ash glimpsed over his left shoulder to where his red-haired friend stood, giving her a tiny smile. He then raised his head upward to get one hopeful glance at the Legendary Pokémon. Giving another respectful gesture of affirmation, Ash nodded.

"Right. Mewtwo, we trust you. Please trust us too."

Hearing the Trainer's few last words, he and Mew took their battle higher up the sky. The three young Trainers along, with Togepi and Pikachu, run off to fulfil their own mission.

"Let's go guys. The Tree of Beginning and Mew needs us," Ash initiated with a clenched fist before running off higher the path towards the peak. "

Right!" chorused Brock and Misty.

"Pikachu!" added the little electric mouse.

High above the dark skies surrounded by thick grey clouds where the lighting thrashed and thunder crashed, two psychic Legendary Pokémon glowered at one another preparing their energies for one final and brutal battle. Heavy rain suddenly poured down from the heavens as the winds began to blow harshly once more. The burned grounds were soaked, and so were the ashes from the perished flora.

Mewtwo looked into his opponent's lifeless and dull eyes with his bold amethyst ones. Furrowing his brows, he spoke in a stern yet sincere tone. " _Mew, this is my final warning…_ " He enclosed his paws into a fist. His gaze softened, so has his words. " _Please Mew, fight back the wrath and desire for destruction_ _that has pushed away the essence of love and compassion from your heart._ "

…

A powerful explosion blasted through the air, sending Mew and Mewtwo flying distantly from where they initially stood. The flare-up was caused by two immense yet evenly matched Shadow Ball attacks – one of which, a dark shade of magenta and the other was of navy blue. The incredible force from the impact of the attacks not only blustered the two psychic Legendary Pokémon, yet also blew away leaves from the dying trees, small dirt and rock from the ground, even pushing back the young Trainers of their balanced stance.

Just as if no implosion has taken place, the two psychic felines returned to their battle positions in a swift motion, adrenaline still rushing through their veins. Mew's paws glowed a vibrant fuchsia, forming another Shadow Ball on both palms. Mewtwo immediately imitated – thinking that copying Mew's actions could counter her attacks and would result to lesser damages to the surroundings. Conversely, his paws glowed a bright cobalt hue. Levitating back for about a foot in order to increase power, Mew unleashed her attack. Much like a mirrored reflection, Mewtwo imitated. The end result was another explosion, only less vast and powerful compared to that of their earlier charged attacks.

Giovanni gritted his teeth. The two psychic Legendary Pokémon were quite evenly matched in terms of physical and special attacks. Even their defences seemed to be on par. If he were not careful, he may not ever attain his goal to gain control of the Pokémon and conquer the Tree of Beginning. The worst of matters would be of the death of both the legendary psychics and losing them forever.

"I have come this far and I personally will see to it that my plan shall not ever fail!" he pounded a tightly clenched fist unto his control pad.

An extremely wicked plan has then formed on Giovanni's mind. His dark pupils narrowed as a wide malicious grin formed on his lips, flashing his teeth. With a press of a button on his control pad, Mew ceased her attack and teleported close by his side. Pressing another button, a small circle enveloped the small rosy pink Pokémon.

With a proud and audible voice, the man called out to the other legendary psychic Pokémon. "Now Mewtwo, it has appeared I have to make use of my alternative options. You are far too powerful to deal with on one-on-one combat. Battling you with Mew may just be futile," his tone gradually intensifying and turning more sinister. "Since I do already have Mew in my grasp, I shall wield all of her power until nothing is left of her but a disposable lifeless body. I will then transpose this power into an artificial robotic machine of a Pokémon's image. It shall have no will, no emotion, no other purpose but to serve me!" He then glowered at the levitating Legendary Pokémon, eyebrows furrowing and pupils dilating. "I have learned my lesson with you, clone."

Mewtwo's felt anger burn within the very core of his heart. How dare Team Rocket! How dare Giovanni! Mew was innocent from the beginning. Now that she has been made to battle him, which was merely proven to be ineffective and pointless, was now fated to perish a slow agonizing death.

" _How could you even dare to think of doing such a thing?!"_ Mewtwo roared his heart out, fighting back tears that were silently forming in his glistening amethyst eyes. " _What did Mew do to deserve such a low, pathetic and tormenting death? What right do you even have to kill her?!_ "

Giovanni felt a quaint painful tinge within his heart. He knew that he did not truly mean to ultimately kill Mew, yet only dispose of her power. However, the shadow of evil within him has conquered not only his mind yet as well as his heart and soul, pushing away all the love and compassion that he may have ever experienced in his entire lifetime.

"Silence Mewtwo! I make the decisions now as I hold your dear friend's fate," he threatened, yet with a smug smirk. Mentioning her possible death could be the key to unlocking Mewtwo to fall back and surrender, which then would allow him to take over Mew and the Tree of Beginning.

"Nevertheless, I shall give you a choice. Surrender to me and I shall spare the lives of both Mew and the Tree of Beginning."

Mewtwo lowered his defences and the glow on his eyes and paws dispersed. He pondered deeply on the Team Rocket boss' offer. " _I have no right over Mew and the Tree of Beginning's life. Yet I cannot allow her and her home to falter and perish, especially not like this…_ " he thought aloud. However, he considered the other consequences of such action. " _If I submit to him, it all may be a trap like before! He then will also have control over_ _my_ _fate._ "

Mewtwo callously looked Giovanni in the eye for as long as he could gape. " _How will I be reassured of Mew's permanent release?_ "

Giovanni let out a loud mocking laugh. "My, you're a Psychic Legendary Pokémon! You should have already figured this out."

Mewtwo flew closer to where Giovanni stood, facing him with pocketed courage and boldness. " _I have no time for your stupid remarks. A threat as grim and serious as death is a matter that shall never be taken lightly! Life and death in this world are altered and controlled by only those who are assigned to them. With you having no such authority, crossing that line would be unforgivable_ ," Mewtwo spoke, feeling the intense rage build up within him.

"I know that," said Giovanni coolly. "Do you _really_ think I fear any of those consequences? If you did so, then I am afraid you are mistaken." He glimpsed at Mew by his side, her dull eyes staring lifelessly at a never-ending void that must have consumed her. "Mewtwo, I know I may be deviously manipulative…" He closed his eyes. "…but I know you are as well."

Releasing his withheld breath, Giovanni pressed a medium-sized blue button on his control pad to temporarily dysfunction his control over Mew. "So, let's just be honest with one another, shall we? Now then, allow me to try and convince you."

Mew shook her head as she shut her eyes tight. Opening them, she gasped the moment she found out that she was trapped within a glass sphere, suppressing her powers.

" _YOU!_ " she cried out in shock, immediately realizing where she was and with whom she was with, also recognizing how close she was beside him.

" _Mew!_ " Mewtwo called her name, quite relieved she seemed rather unharmed even after their battle. He felt his heart begin to pound rapidly, still, he remained his composed stature. " _Are you all right, Mew?_ "

Mew reached out to Mewtwo, her paws flat on the surface of the wall which held her captive. Her eyes started to swell with tears, her sparkling cerulean eyes vivid again once more.

" _Mewtwo!_ "

These words that parted from her lips; as it is all what she could think of to say. Confused and puzzled from her sudden blackout, all that she could have ever remembered was to save Mewtwo from the very man who was standing brazenly right beside her. His presence has very much disturbed her in a certain way. She felt icy chills slide from the tip of her spine down to the end of her tail. His glare wanted to make her quiver in fear; his sneer, all the more, escalated her anxiety. All of these, stem to the evil aura he brought along with him wherever he may be.

" _MEWTWO!_ "

Mew screamed out even louder, her voice shaking. This is one of the rare moments in which she felt intensely frightened and anxious. Naturally, horrible situations to her are merely unfortunate circumstances which may easily be dealt with or solved afterwards. Her hopeful heart is one of her core characteristics, setting her distinct from the others. She felt her entire body tremble as her paws remained pressed against the sphere's wall.

Mewtwo recalled the past events on Mount Quena. He remembered how imprudent and unwise he was to have stepped into the bright sphere of light from Giovanni's machines. His decision asserted him not to submit, yet he did. Only his willpower had set him free. Gazing past the tall dark man, he softened his expression towards his counterpart held captive. " _Everyone has all made mistakes in the past… I am no exception. We have committed these past mistakes and must learn from it_ ," Mewtwo philosophized. The imprisoned Mew meekly nodded in agreement. " _If that is so, then repeating the same mistake would just be foolish and pointless."_

Giovanni felt puzzled with Mewtwo's peculiar act of self-reflection. "This is no time to give me a philosophy lecture! I need your answer now, if you please," the man impatiently stated. The faux politeness in his words reeked of intolerance. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Now what will it be?!"

Every pulse from Mewtwo's healing and growing heart wanted to set Mew free, but then he also believed Giovanni could never be trusted. He did mention it himself that he was 'deviously manipulative'. The mauve eyes from the psychic Legendary Pokémon once again shone towards the glistening azure. Secretly charging up his Shadow Ball, Mewtwo gave Giovanni his verdict.

" _You want my decision? Fine. I will not surrender to you, nor will I ever succumb to any of your offenses. You may have started this game yet I am the one who shall ultimately finish it._ "

Throwing his powered-up Shadow Ball towards Giovanni and hitting a large area of the jet plane's frontals, caused the vehicle a turbulence. The man held on tightly to the control pad whilst the jet plane shook from the might of the attack.

"FOOL!" He roared. "I bestowed you the amenity of a decision and you choose otherwise?! FINE!"

He steadied himself to stand back up. In a flash, the Team Rocket leader smashed one of the buttons on his control pad, causing the sphere that held Mew captive to teleport into one of Team Rocket's top-secret laboratories.

" _Mew!_ " yelled Mewtwo as he tried to stretch out an arm to her, yet alas, she was gone.

"Why do you even try, Mewtwo?" Why do you always attempt to save and protect Mew when you know you cannot? You cannot stop Team Rocket. You can _never_ stop me."

Giovanni, his Persian and some Team Rocket grunts were on a small escape pod. "Amazed are you not? Indeed, times have changed. Human technology and science shall take over all of nature and Pokémon," he said, furrowing his eyebrows with a sneering grin spread across his face. With that, Team Rocket vanished into thin air.

" _This… this cannot be,_ " Mewtwo sighed, feeling quite defeated. How was he supposed to locate Team Rocket and Mew? They could be anywhere. " _Mew, if you can hear me… if you can sense me… tell me where you are,_ " he spoke through his thoughts attempting to reach Mew's. There was no response. Mewtwo looked down on his paws and clutched them tightly.

He was so close.

So close yet so far.

Then suddenly, the psychic Legendary felt a stir of hope warm his heart. It was as if he saw a small bright glowing light in a room filled with darkness and shadows.

" _Those three humans – Pokémon Trainers…_ " he whispered to himself. " _Ash…_ "

…

Ash and his friends have finally made their way over the peak of the giant rock formation. Regrettably for them, they were not very much welcomed by the Team Rocket members. With a surprise attack, Annie and Oakley managed to give the three a mighty blow to the head, knocking them unconscious. The Team Rocket spy sisters then tied up them and their Pokémon all tightly against a large blue crystal; just so as they wake up, they may witness what Team Rocket has in store for them and the crystal heart.

Not for long, Ash and his friends regained consciousness. Opening his eyes, despite with a blurry vision, Ash was able to make out where he and his companions were.

"Ow… my head hurts," came Misty's familiar voice by his left side. "Where in the world are we?"

"Oh, that is an excellent question," responded a cunning masculine voice. Blinking multiple times to clear their visions and shake the headache away, the Trainers then looked upwards. "You're in the Tree of Beginning – particularly, in its peak," the voice added. Rubbing his hands against one another to get rid of some dust on his palms, the Iron Masked Marauder placed his gloved hand under to the young red-haired Trainers chin. "And you're just in time to witness its destruction!"

Several dastardly laughs and snickers came from behind the man. The blonde agent with eyes of deep violet walked towards the front of the three hostages. "Maybe Giovanni forgot to tell us about meddling brats being part of the Tree's defence mechanism." Looking about, she then pointed towards the giant garnet crystallized formation that was proudly positioned in the centre of the cave. "You see that enormous crystal? That's the heart of the Tree of Beginning. Isn't it beautiful?"

She then placed her palms on her falsely flushed face. "It would be a shame to destroy it, would it not?" Domino chuckled, placing both gloved hands on her hips.

Ash, in spite of his weakened and injured condition, still manage to blurt out his rebuttals. "How dare you Team Rocket! If you destroy that crystal all life forms on this land and those surrounding it will die!" His heart pounded fiercely from the adrenaline that had rushed throughout his entire body. His sweaty and dirtied hands shook, and he felt his arms and legs trembled. Gritting his teeth, Ash never stole away his leer towards the blonde Team Rocket agent who stood assertively in front of him.

The raven-haired Trainer then felt a quick yet painful slap to his right cheek. The slap was fast, yet the pain lingered, leaving a heated and throbbing feeling on the sensitive skin of his face. Ash's companions gasped. Pikachu's eyes started to swell with tears after seeing his best friend hurt and humiliated.

Domino cracked her knuckles and slowly relaxed the muscles on her hand through an open-close motion. "Idiot!" she thundered, her voice whole and menacing. "Do you think we care about the demise of this land?! The Tree of Beginning's death and the capture of all the Pokémon who dwell in it, cues the perfect time for the construction of Team Rocket's latest and most advanced headquarters yet! What do we care if nothing is left?! Team Rocket has nothing to lose, but only more to gain."

Annie skidded closer to her sister. "Goodness Oakley, she can be scary…" the blonde Team Rocket spy whispered to her teal-haired companion who also stared to watch nervously.

"I know right! And I thought _I_ was a passionate member."

Domino then looked over her shoulder towards her comrades. "Now let's get this show going. We wouldn't want to disappoint Giovanni." The three Team Rocket members gave a shar nod in acknowledgment of the orders. Facing the three Trainers once again, her sly and deceitful expression reformed once again.

"I want you all to watch carefully. This is how you kill a powerful life force…" Just as she was going to press the red button to set off the explosion, a black Shadow Ball blasted just a few inches in front of her.

" _I'm afraid I would not let you do that,_ " came a cold and deep voice from above. Team Rocket and the three Trainers quickly looked upward, facing the source of the defending attack.

"IT'S YOU!" growled Domino, her hands clenching tightly to form a quaking fist.

Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu felt their hearts beat with relief and liberation. Ash's brown eyes glistened with hope as he gazed to where their rescuer levitated. With a bright grin, he said aloud, "It's Mewtwo!"

The levitating psychic Legendary sent another Shadow Ball towards where the Iron Masked Marauder and the spy sisters stood, all were paralyzed in fear and shock. Just as the attack made impact, the three were sent flying into different directions across the cave and were unable to move due to the pain. Glaring at the blonde Team Rocket agent, Mewtwo unleashed a Shadow Ball to her direction. Quick on her feet, Domino dodged the attack by a second.

"Halt your attacks or the crystal dies!" Agent Double 09 yelled out as she threatened with a gesture of pressing the red button. "With a press of this button, our nuclear explosives will demolish the heart of the Tree of Beginning! It can never recover nor regenerate," her voice shivered yet was spoken clearly.

Mewtwo merely gave her an icy scowl, sending cold sweat to trickle down her temples. Eyes radiating a glow of blue, the psychic Pokémon used Telekinesis and took the remote away from the agent's hand crushing it into tiny bits of plastic, bolts, and wires.

"W-What?!" Domino said aloud with a dumbfounded look on her face. His eyes still emitting a bright blue glow, Mewtwo telekinetically released the three Trainers and Pikachu from the ropes. Running towards the psychic Legendary after being released, Ash and his friends gave their brief expression of gratitude.

"Thanks, Mewtwo! You really saved us back there," thanked Ash. "Pikachu!" added the little yellow electric-mouse.

Domino fell to her knees. Her stained gloved hands dug deeply through the cave grounds as her palms enclosed to form into fists. "You really think you could win against us?" She quietly wept through her accumulating anger. "Don't celebrate now… You're all too late," she glanced up to face the Trainers and the levitating Pokémon.

Brock walked towards her and lend out his hand to help her stand. "Stop this now, it's time to face the consequences of your actions."

The blonde agent slapped his hand away from her. "YOU'RE ALL SO STUPID!" she raged as she firmly stood from the ground. "The Tree of Beginning's heart will inevitably be destroyed, and so will the rest of this land," she spoke in a calmer yet still sinister tone.

Primed with her words, Misty looked up at the deep garnet crystal. Attached to it was a time-bomb with several tubes of neon green nuclear substances.

"The bomb's ticking down!" she cried out with her eyes widening in shock.

In a flash, Ash hurried to pull away the time bomb. Brock and Pikachu followed to further assist. Seeing this as a chance to get away, Domino dashed towards the exit. Noticing the Team Rocket member escape, Misty ran after her.

"Hey get back here! We're not done with you!" she yelled running after the villain.

"Give it up girl! You'll never catch me!" shouted the Team Rocket elite agent through puffed breaths. Grinning as she saw the exit of the cave, Domino acrobatically leapt towards the light. Misty attempted to quicken her pace, yet unfortunately tripped over a small unforeseen crystal stuck on the ground.

"Ouch!" she cried out as her body slammed into the rough surface. "Hey! Stop!" she yelled towards the escapee, her voice echoing throughout the cave walls.

"Stupid kid," muttered Domino as she continued running. Not looking towards where she was heading, her face slammed against a cold steel exterior. "What the –," she cussed only to be cut off as she realized what or who she had bumped against. Registeel beeped menacingly at the young blonde agent. Cold sweat trickled down her temples. Fear overwhelming her and grasping she could not escape any further, the elite Team Rocket agent let out a deafening shriek.

"What was that?" remarked Brock as he looked behind him towards the cave exits just as he heard the ear-splitting scream.

"No time for that, Brock! We have to get rid of that bomb!" said Ash steadfastly. Just as the Trainers attempted to pull out the nuclear bomb, they were halted by Mewtwo.

" _No! Any form of physical contact may cause it to detonate."_

Ash's face fell with a frown. "What do we do now? We can't just leave this to explode and destroy everything!"

Brock placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Ash. I know Mewtwo could think of something." He comforted with a warm smile.

Ash looked over to where the psychic Legendary Pokémon hovered. With lips sealed, Ash thought over a message to Mewtwo.

"I know you can help Mewtwo. We trust you."

As if he read his very thoughts and acknowledged his message, Mewtwo nodded. Descending to the ground, Mewtwo stood firmly on the cave's rough and rocky ground. With no further words spoken, Mewtwo extended his arm in the direction of where the bomb was attached to the crystal and formed a spherical barrier which radiated a vivid blue glow to encase it.

" _It is such a shame,_ " remarked the feline with small sly smile. " _How Team Rocket underestimates our power._ "

Just as the timer of the bomb hit zero, the blast detonated within the barrier and left the crystal heart unaffected. Mewtwo then relaxed his arm and looked over to the two Trainers who just stood there dumbfounded and speechless.

"That was…" Brock slowly and silently spoke. "…really awesome," finished Ash, his mouth still agape and eyes wide in awe. Mewtwo plainly returned their gazes with a nonchalant look.

" _If you both are done staring and are willing to lend me your ears, please tell me when so,_ " the clone implied, folding his arms over his chest much like how a teacher caught his students not paying attention in class. Brock and Ash shook away their numbed surprised facial expressions.

"Sorry Mewtwo, it's just that what you did was something someone wouldn't see every day," Ash said rubbing the back of his neck.

Deciding to change the topic and mood of the situation, Mewtwo walked over to the two Trainers. " _There are more grievous situations at hand, Ash._ " The Legendary Pokémon sincerely spoke as his eyes slowly closed to relax. " _Mew has been conveyed to some unknown location by Team Rocket. I could not find her nor could I contact her in any form_ ," he continued though the tone of his voice gradually slipping into silence.

He felt the familiar heavy weight in his heart burden him once again. Opening his eyes to reveal the glistening amethyst windows to his pained soul, the clone gently rested a firm paw on the Pokémon Trainer's shoulder. " _Please help me find her. Help me once more_."

It was manifested on his sparkling eyes that he fought to hold back his tears. Ash took the paw off his shoulder and shook it in a secure and whole-hearted gesture. His eyebrows furrowed, revealing once again the determined and compassionate face that reflected the young Pokémon Trainers pure heart and soul. Parting his lips to give an answer, Ash spoke confidently.

"Why wouldn't I help the most powerful Pokémon in the world?"

Mewtwo tensed up, his muscles tightening as he fixed his posture. " _I may be the strongest Pokémon, yet even I prove to be insufficient,_ " he spoke silently. " _However, until my heart still pulses and my breathing is incessant… I will keep fighting._ " He moved his body to face Ash and his Pikachu. The Pokémon Trainer returned the glance with a smile.

"That's the spirit Mewtwo!" he cheerfully said. "Pi-Pikachu!" agreed Pikachu.

Brock scratched his lower chin. "Hmmm… but how do you supposed we find Mew?" Forming strategies on where they may find Mew and how they could save her, the rock-type Pokémon Trainer was deep in thought. "It's most likely they kept in her some secret laboratory… but where?"

Misty also placed on her thinking cap. "Maybe on a deserted island? Or under the sea?" She suggested. "Togi! Togi!" cutely remarked Togepi.

Ash thought long and hard, trying to secrete all his brain juices into rationalizing where Mew could possibly be. However, all the hard thinking merely made him even more brain dead. "Oh, my head hurts!" he complained in a child-like whimper. "Where could Mew possibly be? MEW! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He screamed at the top of his longs, his voice echoing throughout the land.

Just as if he finished screaming, Ash felt a sharp pain from his lower back causing him to position in an upright chest out posture. Keeping his eyes shut tight, visual images of a laboratory in some small remote island focused into a vision. Inside the cold metal exteriors of the lab were several orange, blue and green tubes of some unknown liquid substances that were strictly used for experiments. Inside an orange tube was the trembling Mew. Her eyes tightly closed, her arms crossed over her chest, and her tail floated behind her. It was as if every inch of her head and body was attached to several brain wave sensors and various types of suction tubes.

Ash abruptly opened his eyes wide in shock. His pupils narrowed and his breathing rose as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Ash! What is it? Are you okay?" Misty asked worriedly, hurrying towards her friend's side.

"Pika! Pikachu!" cried out Pikachu in a concerned tone.

Mewtwo calmly walked over to the Trainers and Pikachu. " _He had a vision. I saw it too,_ " the Legendary Pokémon explained as he looked over to the distance of the horizon. " _Thanks to him, we now know where to find Mew._ "

The young raven-haired Pokémon Trainer held his head, struggling to scratch off the dizziness brought about by the vision. "There's no time to lose. We've got to save Mew!" Ash began fixing his stance. Looking over the horizon on the same direction to where Mewtwo was looking, he spoke to his friends. "Mew is trapped on an island somewhere that way. It looks like Team Rocket's using her for their experiments!" He gritted his teeth and let out a growl. "How could they do this to her after what they've already done to her home."

Brock walked over to Ash and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Ash, you and Mewtwo have to go save Mew. Misty and I will stay here and try our best to rebuild this place all we can," came Brock's kind suggestion.

Ash's eyes glimmered as it started to brim with tears. "I couldn't leave you guys behind! I-I… A-After all you've done!" stammered Ash, struggling with his conscience.

Misty shook her head and beamed a small smile that was filled with hope. "Oh Ash! You're the one who did so much," she took her determined young friend in a warm embrace. "It's our turn to help this land. I guess it's just fair enough for all of us if Brock and I help this way." The girl then slowly let go, a light blush warming her face.

"Oh, and don't worry about us Ash. I think we've got enough help around here," grinned Brock as he gestured towards where the three Legendary Titans – Regirock, Regice and Registeel – walked to greet and thank them for their aid. Ash felt his heart flutter seeing that the two golems they have saved have recovered and that Registeel was there to join them.

"Regirock, Regice! You're both all right! Registeel, thanks for coming!" Ash cried out in joy.

A tall dark shadow from behind then eclipsed the young Trainer's own shadow. Despite knowing whom it was who stood behind him, Ash still turned about face him.

" _We have to leave now Ash. I do not wish to any further harm inflicted on Mew_ ," Mewtwo spoke gently.

"All right Mewtwo," the young Trainer nodded in agreement. Pikachu jumped over on to his Trainer's shoulder. "Pika!" The little electric mouse was ready to go too.

Glowing blue, Ash and Pikachu levitated off the ground. The psychic Legendary Pokémon used Telekinesis to carry them off to where they were to go.

" _Please take care of this land,_ " Mewtwo requested Brock and Misty the moment before they departed.

* * *

 **Author's Message: All right, so the next chapter would focus on Ash, Pikachu and Mewtwo. The three would make their way through a seemingly familiar laboratory (for Mewtwo, that is). Also, get ready to anticipate how Mewtwo explains how Ash was able to "sense" or gain a vision of where Mew was. Hints? It may have had something to do with the Tree of Beginning and its crystals.**

 **For those who have reviewed, a huge thanks to all of you! I'll make sure to take your suggestions or feedback to mind and heart. Please continue to tell me of what you guys think!**

 **Thanks once again and have a pleasant day/night!**


	9. Saving Mew (Pt II)

**Mew and the Legend Awakened**

 **SAVING MEW Part II**

* * *

 **Author's Message: So in this chapter, we'll be focusing on Ash, Pikachu and Mewtwo's journey to save Mew from Team Rocket's evil schemes. Though, there'll still be some instances for Misty, Brock and the other Pokémon back at the Tree of Beginning's "renovation". Much like the previous chapters, expect exciting Pokémon battles and a little bit of drama and maybe, some romance.**

 **Now without further ado, here's part 2 of the chapter, Saving Mew.**

* * *

Mewtwo alongside Ash and Pikachu speedily flew over the vast deep blue sea. The three remained silent during the entire journey, until Ash decided to break the silence. Facing the pokerfaced Legendary Pokémon beside him, the young Trainer opened his talkative mouth. "The sea looks great from here, doesn't it?" he began. Pikachu merely looked up at his Trainer with a puzzled stare. "Pi?" Mewtwo faced down where he could meet Ash's face. "Yes it is," came his indifferent reply. Another awkward silence arose. This small talk is not doing much and they may still have a long way to go.

Ash pondered in the silence, wondering if Mewtwo could answer some questions he has been thinking of for a while. "Argh, but what if those are just stupid questions? I could only handle so much embarrassment," Ash said through his thoughts with his lips sealed. " _There are no stupid questions,_ " Mewtwo muttered aloud, having read the young raven-haired boy's mind. With a tiny smirk, the clone continued. " _But it's quite amusing how you have reassured yourself of your reputation."_

The young Trainer frowned. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked defensively. Mewtwo simply watched Ash as he pouted and complained. His smirk still intact, the psychic Pokémon answered, " _It does not mean anything much. You'll understand it some other time… Maybe._ " Ash then gave another pout. "Oh," was all he could mumble. Mewtwo sighed. " _All right, what was it you wanted to ask me?"_ spoke the clone.

Ash gazed over towards the distance of the seemingly endless sea. Bowing his head, he looked at his gloved hands. "I-It's just that," he stuttered. "Those visions that I saw… Are they really true?" he glimpsed at Mewtwo's reaction as he gave his answer. " _I believe so. Truthfully, I also had those visions sometime in the past, but I ignored them thinking those were just mere nightmares._ " Ash kept his gaze towards the Legendary Pokémon, not realizing their pacing had actually slowed down.

"Nightmares, huh? How did you know they were visions and why'd you believe they're true?" asked the young Trainer, his curiosity and interest sparking. " _It took a long for me to have convinced myself that these nightmares were no ordinary bad dreams. They were reoccurring, only in different circumstances. Moreover, some characters in those nightmares always remained the same._ " The psychic feline faced towards the direction to where they headed. Ash continued his questions, putting Mewtwo in a hot seat. "Who are those characters?" asked Ash. "Pi?" added Pikachu, whose curiosity has now also stirred in the mixture of his Trainer's conversation.

Mewtwo stared at the two for a few seconds. " _Curious little creatures, are not you both?_ " he coolly stated. Ash gave a faint glower. "Come on Mewtwo! We're involved in this now and you've just got to tell us!" Ash wailed, like a little child who could not get into a play group. "Pi-Pika pi!" agreed Pikachu. They both believed they have every right to know.

The Legendary's eyes narrowed and his face formed into a scowl. " _Why are you both so keen in knowing about my personal life?_ " Ash and Pikachu were taken aback with Mewtwo's statement, their eyes wide and mouths left speechless. "U-Uh, I'm sorry Mewtwo," apologized Ash. "We didn't realize we were being nosy." The purple clone kept his eyes at the raven-haired Pokémon Trainer's level.

Sighing, he wondered what his counterpart would do when placed in such a hot-seat situation. "She would tell them all she knows… She trusts them," he told himself. "Do not I trust them as they trust me as well?"

Feeling a poke by his shoulder, the Legendary Pokémon was cut off from his brooding. "Hey Mewtwo, are you okay?" Ash asked softly. "Pika?" commented Pikachu who was concerned as well. Placing a paw over his shoulder where the Trainer poked him, Mewtwo gave a slow and silent nod. " _You do not need to apologize Ash. You, Pikachu and your friends have every right to know now that you are all in this dilemma._ " Releasing one silent breath of a sigh, Mewtwo looked back at Ash and Pikachu. " _It was Mew._ "

Ash threw a fist in the air as he cheered. "Hah! I knew it!" he yelled out in joy. Composing his excitement, the Trainer looked to his side to face the psychic clone. "Mew told us you always appear in her dreams whether they're good or bad," he explained with a smile. The beaming smile then turned into a wide grin. "It wouldn't be doubtful if she appeared in yours!"

Mewtwo felt his heart pound faster as blood rushed quicker through the veins of his body. He felt his cold sweat start to form on his temples and paws.

Pikachu nudged Ash by the elbow to grab his Trainer's attention. "Pika! Pika-pi! Pikachu" he mumbled pointing towards the Legendary Pokémon's direction. "Huh?" Ash wondered at his partner Pokémon's gesture. "What's up Pikachu? Is something wrong?" "Pika-pi!" said Pikachu, still pointing towards Mewtwo. Facing about, Ash looked to see what the problem was or for whatever Pikachu wanted for him to see. "Whaaa!" he reacted. "Mewtwo, I-I thought only Mew's were colored pink," came his innocent, gullible words.

Eyes wide open and pupils narrowing in surprise due to Ash's reaction, the clone furrowed his brows as he rebutted. " _I am_ _ **not**_ _pink. The light from the sunset is simply changing my hue,_ " he spoke in quite a defensive tone. "Pikapi pika-pi pi Pikachu? (Why then is only your face pink?)," retorted Pikachu with a snigger. "Pikachu pi pika-pi (Your body's still purple)." Knowing he had a persona to uphold, Mewtwo ignored the small yellow Pokémon's teasing.

"Hey Mewtwo," called out Ash, who seemed to care less on his giggling Pikachu. "I forgot to ask… Why did I see those visions? The ones with Mew in the secret lab?" Mewtwo secretly thanked Arceus for such segue. " _I honestly am not sure myself. However, I believe it is because you have the ability to sense Mew's Aura,_ " he answered. " _The Aura is a powerful instrument that allows one to sense the emotions of other living beings. It is perhaps that Mew trusts you certainly that she has allowed you to sense and locate her through Aura._ " Ash nodded, understanding Mewtwo's explanation.

However, the Trainer's face fell as he realized he had more questions in mind. "Did you sense Mew too through Aura?" Mewtwo shook his head. " _No. I commonly communicate to her through telepathy. However, there are other times in which I rely in my instincts and psychic abilities to find her. If these means of contact is blocked in any way for whatever reason, I may need to resort to other methods."_ Placing a paw on the Trainer's shoulder, the clone continued. " _That is why I needed your help. I needed you to locate her through your Aura._ " The young Pokémon Trainer simply looked at the Legendary Pokémon in awe, which then transfigured into a smile. "I'm glad to help," said Ash. "I'd do anything to help my friends, even if it means me getting hurt a lot." Mewtwo took his paw off from the Trainer's shoulder. " _Thank you. I've learned a lot from you, Ash,_ " the clone said unreservedly. He gave out another silent sigh and gazed towards the dimming skies. " _I have just came to figure out that I needed to strengthen my connection with Mew. Truthfully, it disappoints me that I cannot be able to merely find her myself. If she is indeed my counterpart… then finding her should have just been a simple task, which I have failed to do._ "

Ash could tell that Mewtwo wanted to weep, but knew about how his strong exterior especially his unbreakable willpower hinders him from doing so. "Mewtwo, why do you care so much for Mew? I thought you two were enemies… How'd you become friends?" A brief silence fell between, making Ash regret he had ever asked. " _We looked past our differences and instead, recognized what we both had in common,_ " he replied. A light chuckle then left his lips. " _It was difficult. She is joyful and optimistic… playful, friendly, compassionate… and most of all, she is loving. And I, I am cold and savage. A loner who wishes for peace and no interaction of any kind._ " His tone gradually lowering as he continued to speak. _She visited me quite frequently wherever I hid, and I pushed her away. I never stay in one place for a long while, and so distanced myself from her as time passed on._ "

Pausing in the middle of their flight, Mewtwo stared at the Trainer with a heavy and bruised heart. " _You have calmed my wrath and allowed myself to seek the essence of living this world. Mew made sure I stayed serene. Through time she, bit by bit, taught me compassion, not only for others, but also for myself._ "

Pikachu glanced over to see his Trainer's face. Ash's eyes glistened, feeling his steady heart beat strongly. He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled genuinely. "Mewtwo, I'm really happy for you. You've fought so hard and got so far in life. You're a real winner!" he praised, with a thumbs up. The psychic Legendary Pokémon looked at the peculiar gesture his human friend made. Feeling it would be awkward to return such action he finds quaint, the clone simply nodded as a response. "Mew would be really proud and happy for you too. No wonder she could have felt something for you," he slipped. Mewtwo raised a brow. " _She what?_ "

Just before Ash could give his nervous response, he and Mewtwo felt a sensed a strong aura coming from an island not far from where they currently hovered. " _That island…_ " Mewtwo muttered under his breath. " _Could it be?_ "

Quite a close distance from where the three are was a small island with what seemed like a windmill laboratory. Though it much resembled Mewtwo's old cloning facility, some parts were altered to have it recognized as Team Rocket property. The psychic feline clenched his fist. " _We're not far now,_ " he said speeding towards the island with Pikachu and Ash by his side. " _Mew is definitely in there._ "

Landing on one of the pointy brick rooftops, Mewtwo disabled his telekinesis. Ash and Pikachu looked down from their view to spot a way where they could sneak in. The place was surrounded with Team Rocket grunts and their Houndooms and Mightyenas. Other fighting-type Pokémon such as Machamp and Machomp guarded the place as well. Ash nervously gulped. "Pikachu, see any place we could sneak in to?" he whispered to his partner Pokémon. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried out quietly pointing to a small pipe hole by the side. "Great Pikachu! But how do we get there?" Ash wondered.

Feeling lightweight once again, Ash and Pikachu found themselves floating in the mid-air with a blue glow. Carrying them both, invisibly Mewtwo swiftly flew towards the entrance Pikachu found. Once safe inside the pipe hole, Ash realized how Mewtwo could have just teleported inside. "Hey Mewtwo, why can't we just teleport inside?" The purple psychic Pokémon faced down at the short talkative Trainer. " _Team Rocket has altered this place inside and out. Teleporting might just get us lost,_ " reasoned Mewtwo. " _Now use your Aura sense to find Mew,_ " he instructed Ash, who has nodded in agreement and thus led the way. Making their way through the pipe hole, they found a ladder that led to what was formerly the cloning system laboratory. Presently, it now became one of the major security control systems. Surprisingly, there were only a few grunts managing the place and no guard Pokémon was in sight.

Climbing up to reveal his presence, Ash backed away nervously after seeing the Team Rocket grunts' furious scowls. "Hey Kid! How'd you get here?!" yelled one male grunt. "No matter, let's finish him before he runs off and escapes!" shouted a female grunt. Tossing four Poké balls into the air, the Team Rocket members called out for their Pokémon. "Kabutops!" "Nidoking!" "Sceptile!" "Blaziken!"

Four powerful Pokémon menacingly glowered at the young Pokémon Trainer, their eyes burning with desire to attack and destroy every inch of his body. Ash waved his hands nervously. "You wouldn't attack a measly little kid now, would you?" With four index fingers pointing towards the frightened Trainer, the four Team Rocket grunts chorused, "ALL OUT ATTACK NOW!"

Just as the four dashed to physically attack, Pikachu charged a Thunderbolt attack to protect his beloved Trainer. Indeed the attack has decreased some hit points from the four powerful Pokémon, yet it wasn't sufficient enough to knock any of them out. Rather, the rage of the Team Rocket Trainers' Pokémon only intensified. Furious, the four ran towards the small electric mouse and his Trainer for an physical and agonizing attack.

Inches before Blaziken could send a burning Fire Kick towards Ash's nose, it felt itself hover mid-air along with the other Pokémon. Before the four could even react, they were sent flying off crashing against the room's metal walls, leaving a large and deep dent due to the impact. The Team Rocket grunts gasped. "H-How did you—what the heck did you do?!" the female grunt bellowed.

Ash plainly stood in his place with Pikachu in his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about," he nonchalantly replied. Gritting her teeth with a growl, the female grunt pointed a finger at the youngster. "How dare you! Do you think we're idiots?!" She then turned her pointing gesture into an enclosed fist. "Blaziken! Fire Blast attack now!" She commanded her fiery Pokémon. The red-orange fire, fighting type opened its beak to unleash a large Fire Blast towards Ash and Pikachu. Seeing smoke disperse as a result of the attack satisfied Team Rocket knowing that it was a direct hit. However as the thick gray smoke cleared, what stood facing them was a tall purple Pokémon whose eyes radiated a bright blue glow.

The Team Rockets and their Pokémon let out a loud gasp, sweat drops silently dripping down their temples. "W-Who… What, what are you…?" stammered the male grunt who owned the Sceptile. "No matter, let's battle," screamed the one who owned Kabutops. The other Team Rocket members bent their knees to steady their stances as they prepared to battle. "This is place is off limits! Get out now, we're warning you!" bellowed another male who owned Nidoking.

Ash turned his cap around, ready to battle as well. Pikachu jumped off his arms as sparks flashed from his cheeks. "Pi..." he growled deeply, his position on a low combat stance.

Mewtwo held up a paw. Glancing back over his shoulder, he spoke to Ash linking their thoughts. " _Let me handle this,_ " Mewtwo silently told him. Nodding in affirmation, Ash ordered Pikachu to stand by. Pikachu obeyed, yet did not leave his battle stance nor let his guard down.

"Let's finish this quick," sneered the female Team Rocket grunt. "Blaziken, Fire Punch!" The tall fire-type Pokémon's claws ignited with flames just as it dashed towards the psychic Legendary Pokémon. Dodging the attack with a side step, Mewtwo caught the arm at an angle avoiding the scorching claws. The female Team Rocket member gasped with eyes wide in shock. Holding on to Blaziken's arm, Mewtwo then twirled the fiery fighter around before throwing it upward the air. Using his large powerful tail like a baseball bat, Mewtwo hit Blaziken on point sending him flying towards the control pads of the security system. "No! Blaziken, return!" the female grunt called back her Pokémon. Looking over her co-members, she screamed out at their awe-struck and speechless expressions as to send them back to reality. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!? HURRY UP AND BATTLE!"

"Oh right," said the Team Rocket member who owned Sceptile. Looking towards his opponent whose eyes sent them icy glares made the grunt gulped. "A-All right Sceptile," he said with faux confidence, pointing toward the psychic feline who merely waved his tail side by side. "Use Hyper Beam!" he commanded. Sceptile opened its mouth to release a bright golden Hyper Beam. Inches before the attack could hit him, Mewtwo raised his paw in a slap-like motion used Confusion, sending the powerful beam back to the Sceptile. "Oh no! Sceptile, wake up!" the grunt shook his green grass-type Pokémon who only reacted with a coughed-out smoke.

The blood from the female member started to boil, causing her skin to emit a bright red hue. "YOU TWO!" she pointed at the two remaining Team Rocket grunts. "TEAM UP AND DEAL WITH THAT POKÉMON!" she yelled through fast repeated pants, trying to catch some oxygen.

Stepping one step closer their opponent, the last two Team Rocket Trainers called for their Pokémon. "Nidoking!" "Kabutops!" With a yell, they coordinately coached their Pokémon the attacks. "Nidoking, use Horn Drill!" "Kabutops, give it a Slash attack now!" The two Pokémon run in separate directions to attack at different angles. Just as the two believed they could land a direct and painful blow, Mewtwo teleported. The two large Pokémon collided and had their attacks hit against the other. Teleporting back in the room, the two Pokémon shook the dizziness and pain from their heads and run to attack Mewtwo again. Eyes glowing a blue light once more, the psychic Legendary Pokémon used Disable, paralyzing the two Team Rocket Pokémon. His paw radiating a mysterious purple glow, Mewtwo used Psycho Cut and sent the two flying over on top of their Trainers.

Believing they have final won, Ash cheered with Pikachu. "Yeah! We did it!" "Pika-pi!" The young Trainer then walked towards the female grunt who was on her knees. "Come on, tell us where Mew is." Trembling, she weakly looked up to face the youngster. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said with hints of anger in her tone. "I'm a security agent, not a Pokémon keeper!" Pikachu let out a threatening growl as he sparked up his cheeks. "Pika!" he bellowed. The Team Rocket members cried out in fear. Some even wept. "I s-swear! I don't know!" the female nervously bawled out. The little electric Pokémon crawled slowly towards the grunts, his cheeks generating more electricity. "Oh no, please don't!" she shrieked. "T-Try the security system cameras to look for it! Just don't hurt us!"

Floating over the control system, Mewtwo navigated through the laboratory halls in search for Mew. The facility he has built all by himself a few years ago was now fully altered and thus, is unrecognizable.

Seeing no sign of Mew anywhere, infuriated the clone. However, he tried to control his anger as he knew his enraged powers could lead to drastic results. A small room then caught Mewtwo's eye. It was the same room… that very room where he was encased in a tube of an orange liquid substance with sensors and other wires attached all over his body. Strangely, the room has not changed, not even one bit. Thinking Mew could be trapped there, Mewtwo then entered the commands that would allow them detailed directions on how to get to that particular room. Satisfied with his work and the new knowledge attained, Mewtwo went to go call for Ash and Pikachu.

"What place is this, Team Rocket?!" Ash asked demandingly. "This place could have been home to many Pokémon and you destroyed it!" The four Team Rocket grunts were now all tied up with ropes around their body whilst they were in a sitting position. "How many times do we have to tell you kid?! We don't know! We were only assigned to this place and manage the security system!" argued the grunt who had the Sceptile. "I don't believe you," scowled Ash in a low tone. A tall dark shadow then approached the arguing humans. " _He's telling the truth Ash,_ " came the familiar voice. "He… He can talk!" shouted the grunt who owned Nidoking in surprise.

Mewtwo ignored the Team Rocket Trainer's side-comment. " _This place was once called 'New Island.' It was here where I built my cloning laboratory, and where I once resided._ " Everyone in the room, even the Team Rocket grunts, kept silent as to encourage the Legendary Pokémon to continue. " _This is also where I had battled with Mew,_ " he said regrettably. " _I was blinded with wrath and rage. My savage heart only nourished from the suffering of those whom I have proven I am more powerful than. Humans and Pokémon alike feared me; they treated me like a monster as they saw me as one._ " Tears started flowing down the eyes of the male Team Rocket members as they loudly wept and sniffed. Ash and Pikachu remained still and quiet. " _It was only then when you came that I had encouraged myself to learn how to appreciate and let go of my hate. It was only then when Mew taught me how to forgive myself and find the heart to protect all other Pokémon,_ " Mewtwo ended, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

Ash gently placed a comforting hand on the clone's shoulder. "Come on Mewtwo," he said with a small soft smile, yet the psychic Pokémon lingered on his stance. "Cheer up! We'll find Mew, then you can finally tell her all you have to say!" beamed the Trainer. Mewtwo looked back at the young Trainer with narrowed pupils, his muscles tense and paws folded over his chest. "Pika pika pi (She'll be _really_ glad)," teased Pikachu with a sly grin. Ash seemed innocent enough to not recognize that his words were translating into a blossoming romance for Mew and Mewtwo. However, Pikachu knew all too well of the circumstances. Mewtwo grimaced at the little electric mouse. " _Don't assume that I do not know where you are coming from, Pikachu,_ " he muttered with growl. "Pi pikachu pi pika pi pi KA chu (You're the only one who's thinking of it THAT way)," rebutted Pikachu folding his paws over his chest. Sighing, Mewtwo focused the subject to the more important matters. " _We'll argue later. As of now we have to go find Mew,_ " he said leading the way to the Pokémon experiment laboratory. Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder, before they went on their way to follow the clone.

"Hey! Don't leave us like this!" yelled out the female Team Rocket grunt as she tried squirming her way out the tightly tied ropes.

Back at the Tree of Beginning, Misty and Brock initiated their "Project: Tree of Beginning Restoration". Leading several rock, ground and grass type Pokémon, Brock assigned himself to restoring back the plant-life on the outside of the Tree of Beginning's caverns. The ground type Pokémon such as the Sandshrews and Sandslash dug away the fine soil that was covered in dark gray ash. Once the firm and healthy soil has now surfaced, the grass Pokémon then dug small holes as they planted varying types of seeds. They all made sure each seed was compatible in the type of soil they have planted it in. The rock type Pokémon then helped tidy up the surroundings by getting rid of any of the fallen rocks and large destroyed machinery that Team Rocket has left. There they had left scraps of metals from the debris of their war with the Pokémon. The flying type Pokémon alongside the rock types, helped with the clean-up on the higher parts where most could not reach.

Misty assigned herself to lead the water type Pokémon. Whilst most of the fish Pokémon such as Goldeen and Seeking cleaned up the debris from the waters and fixed the damaged corals, the other water types who could walk on land such as the Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise, used their Rain Dance to water all the seeds the other types have planted.

It was a long shot as restoring a whole land back to life would take time.

Misty ran over to her rock-type training friend. "Hey Brock! How is everything going?" inquired the red-head as she spotted Brock bending over to help some Oddish plant several tree seeds in specific marks. He stood and turned about to reply to his friend. "We've planted around a hundred trees and about half a thousand shrubs already. It'll take time before all these plants could grow," remarked Brock. Misty frowned as she hung down her head. "I wish there was some way all these plants could grow quicker," she silent voice cracked. Brock nodded, having understood Misty's words and agreeing with her. "All these Pokémon need the flora and the water. It not only is a vital source for their nourishment, but it also acts as their shelter," Brock added informatively. Misty clasped her hands together as if she was in prayer. "Oh, please let all these Pokémon. Let this land thrive."

The rain had stopped pouring. "Oh, perhaps the water Pokémon have grown tired. I'll go check on them," said Misty, running off to the distance towards the cavern that led to the internal spring. Brock faced away and gazed over the dark starry night sky. "I hope Ash and Mewtwo save Mew," he told himself through thought. His expression hardening, he spoke aloud in a clear and strongminded tone. "Don't worry Mew, as soon as you get home safe and sound, we'll make sure your home is as good as – or even better – than before." With that, Brock retreated to continue his work.

"Sir Giovanni, we have a problem…" came the female grunt's voice on the voice machine by Giovanni's desk. "It appears we have intruders who plan to release a prisoner known as ' _Mew_ '".

It was evident in the Team Rocket Boss' breathing that he was far from pleased. Stomping a furious fist on his the arm of his leather couch, he brashly gave the Team Rocket employee his orders. "Double the security, double the weaponry, DOUBLE EVERYTHING! MAKE SURE NO ONE SHALL ESCAPE!" He then slammed the phone down and threw against the wall, crashing it into bits. "If anything else fails, I will personally persecute them myself."

"Boy that man has temper issues," the female muttered to herself before making her way to the megaphone. "Attention! All Team Rocket security units report to your stations immediately! We have intruders! I repeat, we have an intruders – one young male Trainer and two Pokémon! Make sure they DO NOT escape!" her voice boomed through the speakers, disseminating her warning.

Team Rocket security and combat units spread out running across the cold steel halls of the facility. Each guard and soldier held heavy weaponry and appeared to be skilled fighters.

"B-But how?" Ash asked aloud. "I knew I tied up those grunts for good!"

Mewtwo shook his head. " _This is not the time to find whom to blame. We should have seen this coming."_ A tiny yet visible smirk then spread across his lips. " _Fortunately, I believe we are more than capable of fighting these guards off. Just as long as Giovanni is not here. That man is dangerously despicable."_ Forming a Shadow Ball with both his palms, he then shot through several guards who blocked their way through a narrow hallway. The young Trainer then just had an idea and tapped their Legendary Pokémon companion by the shoulder. "Mewtwo, I have a plan."

Ash reached for the Poké balls in his pocket and called out his Squirtle, Chikorita, Bulbasaur, and Charizard. "I'll go distract the guards while you go save Mew! I can stop them for some time then I'll catch up with you. If I can't find you I'll just –"

" _Use your Aura to find us,_ " Mewtwo instructed. " _Your use of Aura has grown stronger and you are capable enough to sense and locate where Mew and I would be."_

"Alright," responded Ash with a wide proud smile spread across his face. The young Trainer then held out his hand. "Don't worry about me, Mewtwo. Just go make sure Mew is safe." The purple psychic Legendary Pokémon paused a stare at the gesture. Ash began to feel quite nervous as to how Mewtwo would react, yet was shocked to feel the firm grip the psychic Pokémon returned. Mewtwo held out his paw to firmly gripped the Pokémon Trainers hand and give it a singular affirmative shake. " _I do not have to worry knowing it is you who would be helping me._ _Thank you._ " Ash shook his head as he let go of his hand. "Thank me when we get out of here!"

Giving him one last nod, Mewtwo hovered swiftly onwards.

Turning to his Pokémon, Ash gave his directions. "Alright guys, you've got to watch my back while we try to make it back to the security system. We've got to lock this building down and help Mewtwo make his way to Mew!" After all the Pokémon had given their own distinct statements of agreement, the raven-haired Pokémon Trainer then ran back to the security chamber. As he made his way through, several guards blocked his way and aimed their weapons at him and his Pokémon. Courageously, Bulbasaur and Chikorita used their Razor Leaf attack to disarm the Team Rocket soldiers and give them an advantage. Charizard blew a mighty Fire Blast at the group knocking them all out, much like a bowling ball to a set of pins. With the way cleared once again, Ash dashed towards his destination.

…

Making haste to the familiar laboratory, Mewtwo was halted as numerous Team Rocket soldiers blocked his way with their artillery pointed towards him. "Paws up where we could see them," yelled one of the soldiers as he menacingly threatened to shoot. The clone complied as he raised his arms upward, his tail waving gracefully from side to side. "Alright now," the man continued holding up a pair of handcuffs. "Stand still. You're coming with us." The Team Rocket combat unit soldier slowly walked forward to handcuff the psychic Pokémon; yet just as he was about a few inches close, Mewtwo's eyes radiated a vivid cobalt hue. Using Disable, all the guards surrounding him were paralyzed. Relaxing his hands down to his sides, Mewtwo then glared at the soldier who attempted to handcuff him. Using Confusion, he made the man handcuff himself against a high voltage power switch. One movement from the soldier would trigger the switch to turn on and hence will give all the men in the room an exceptionally painful shock. Satisfied with his work, he continued on to find and rescue Mew.

…

Back at the security chamber, Ash found that the three male Team Rocket members were still tightly tied up, however the female grunt had managed to escape. Ash grabbed one of the men by the collar and aggressively raised him upward. "WHERE DID SHE GO?!" he spat. Unbelievably frightened by a kid, the nervous grunt gulped. "I-I don't know… Sh-She left by the back door," he gestured with his head to point towards a seemingly inconspicuous white steel door that was slightly opened. "She left us like this, telling us we were worthless and weak… But that's all I know! I swear it!"

Ash, with a hint of pity, let the man down. However, he kept his scowl intact as he spoke to the three. "I'll go follow her after I'm done with this room. Don't try to do any funny business. I'm real sick and tired of your tricks, Team Rocket." As the young Trainer walked his way to the control system, Pikachu along with his other released Pokémon carefully eyed the three grunts with intimidating glares.

Though he was not one of the smartest Trainers out there, Ash was witty enough to determine which controls manipulate the system within the facility. Shutting tight most of the areas where the Team Rocket security and combat units were, the Pokémon Trainer trapped them all. He felt quite guilty for confining all those people, however, he knew they all deserved it if they even intended to work for such an evil criminal organization. "It's just temporary," Ash defended, using his ego defense mechanism as to repress the guilt. Using the security cameras, he attempted to locate the female grunt who was secretly making her way to the central control system. "We've got to stop her! If she gets there, Mewtwo and Mew could be in trouble!" Ash called to his Pokémon. "Pika!" agreed Pikachu. The Trainer and his Pokémon hurriedly made their way to the stop the female Team Rocket grunt who had managed to escape.

…

The room was dark and cold. Nothing but the icy air and shadows could be perceived. The feeling was all too familiar for the cloned Legendary Pokémon. The place never seemed to have changed. From the graduated cylinders, beakers, and all other experimental equipment placed on the glass tables to the tubes encasing mysterious colorful liquids that nourish the living creatures within. Levitating around the room in search for his counterpart, Mewtwo saw a broken picture frame of a bronze fossilized figure of what seemed to be an ancient engraving of Mew. Narrowing his eyes that defined his darker facial features, he remembered those dark and lonely days when he shut the world out.

Not far from where the broken picture hung by the wall, was a bright orange tube. Yet it was not the tube per se that caught the clone's attention, it was the creature it held captive within – Mew. Quickly hovering toward the tube, Mewtwo tenderly placed a trembling paw against the glass surface. Staring at the one inside, his already burdened heart pounded heavily and loudly. In a gentle whisper, he spoke to her, hoping and praying that she would hear him. " _Say something… Mew, please…_ " An unknown sadness has made its way through his heart, allowing warm tears to silently form in his glistening amethyst eyes. Closing his eyes, the warm tears have finally dripped down – the tears that were held back over the years of heartache from being misunderstood, afraid, lonely. " _Don't give up Mew; I would never give up on you_ ," he whispered. " _I'm getting you out of here_."

As if she indeed heard him, Mew slowly opened her brilliant sapphire eyes. Albeit her vision was still blurry, she could perfectly determine who exactly was in front of her. With a weak smile, her voice croaked trying to say his name. " _Mewtwo._ " Her voice was music to his ears. They have finally found her, and she is alive! For Mewtwo this was good enough to diminish such a heavy burden. Eyes glowing a bright blue once more, Mewtwo used Psychic to break the tube that encased the little rose Pokémon. Just as the glass shattered into tiny crystallized pieces, Mewtwo swiftly caught Mew into his arms.

Tenderly holding her close to him, the clone let out a deep and heavy sigh, physically relieving him of the tension. " _Mew, why have you not fought back?_ " he inquired gently, trying not to emotionally hurt her any further. Mew could only fragilely glance up at him and stare into his glistened eyes. " _My willpower is not as strong as yours, Mewtwo. I am so sorry,_ " she meekly replied and apologized. Her clone shook his head. " _That's something we need to work on soon._ " He forced a chuckle.

Mew then noticed how Mewtwo's amethyst eyes sparkled even though they were under the dark shadows of the laboratory. " _Mewtwo,_ " she quietly called to him.

" _Yes?_ " came his reply. Surprisingly the response was warm and inviting, unlike his usual ones which were taciturn and nonchalant.

Mew attempted a giggle. " _You have really nice eyes,_ " she complimented, causing her clone to blush feverishly. Fortunately, the shadows have hidden the tint from becoming too visible. " _W-What?_ " was all he managed to say from her sudden admiration. She placed a paw on her lip, chortling once again. " _Your eyes shine brighter than any crystal I have ever seen… it reminds me of home._ " Mewtwo raised a brow. " _Are you all right, Mew?_ " The rosy psychic nodded.

Both Legendary Pokémon paused for a moment of silence. Mew then carefully shifted her body closer to Mewtwo's. Placing a soft loving paw by his chest (to which caused her clone's body to stiffen), she whispered, " _I saw you cry Mewtwo._ " Sudden silence, sudden heat. Mewtwo hid his face amongst the shadows. He felt his pressure rise and his mind in a sudden furry daze. " _So you did…_ " he muttered silently, slightly wishing she did not hear him.

" _I never thought I'd get to see that day,_ " she smiled softly, placing her head close to listen to every beat of his heart. " _The day you would cry… for me._ "

Mewtwo gazed down at her as he held her close. Mew tilted her head upwards to face him and return his gaze. The all too familiar darkness and loneliness that surrounded him seemed to have gradually fade away every time she was with him. Once more, their eyes locked. Bold fierce amethyst met stunning sparkling sapphire. Unaware and as if by instinct, the two leaned in closer... closer and closer, and just as Mew was only an inch from Mewtwo, she lowered her eyelids feeling his soft warm breath against her dripping pale fur; the clone closed his eyes bracing himself for what seemed to be a –

"YOU GUYS ARE HERE! AND YOU'RE BOTH ALL RIGHT!" came an earsplitting scream from none other than Pokémon Trainer, Ash Ketchum.

Startled, Mew and Mewtwo quickly detached themselves from one another; faces red as tomatoes. Gullible as ever, Ash rushed towards the two psychic Pokémon and gave them a huge happy hug unaware that the two were blushing fiercely and that he has just killed a supposedly major romantic episode.

* * *

 **A/N: Hahaha! Ash is such a mood killer! Anyways, what did you guys think about this chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts, suggestions, critiques, etc. For the next chapter, I'll respond to some reviews (please check your inboxes too guys, as I have sent a personal message as well).**

 **The proceeding chapter is the final episode of this rescue arc. We may say that it could be the climax of the story. Thanks again everyone and have a pleasant day!**


	10. Saving Mew (Pt III)

**Mew and the Legend Awakened**

 **SAVING MEW Part III**

 **[Author's Message]  
** **As promised, allow me to foremost respond to some of reviewers:**

 _ **thor94**_ **– Thanks for the review! Yes, Ash has already tapped on some of his Aura abilities. However, he has still yet to figure his full potential. Though technically, this story occurred prior to the 8** **th** **Pokémon movie (Lucario and the Mystery of Mew), ideologically I guess it would be nice to grant Ash more potential for his use of Aura. As for the bloody murder of Giovanni, uhmm… I would not make any promises. Peace!**

 _ **Julie Togepi**_ **– Thank you for the review! It is indeed heartwarming to imagine and write about how Mew and Mewtwo's relationship blossom gradually. After the sequel of the first movie, a lot of possibilities could have happened for the two, knowing especially that they had some sort of unique connection. There'll be more Misty moments in the next few parts. Not sure if there would be any on this chapter though!**

 _ **CruztAce –**_ **Thanks for the review! Yeah, Ash better work on his timing. He's been doing this for a couple times already. Tsk tsk. Hahaha! Anyways, enjoy this long chapter of the story!**

 **Keep in touch, guys! Let me know if you have further suggestions for the story or in general!**

 **Putting that aside, here is the final episode of the "Saving Mew" arc. Coming up soon would be what we've all been waiting for – the climax. This is going to be a long chapter, so please keep on reading and never let go!  
**

* * *

Giving the two psychic Legendary Pokémon a break from his tight embrace, Ash bent over on one knee to Mew's level as she was still too weak to levitate. "Mew, I'm so glad you're safe," he told her sincerely. "For a minute, Mewtwo, Pikachu and I were beginning to get really worried." Placing a warm gloved hand over her head, the youngster gave her a comforting pet to which she meekly yet cheerfully reacted to. Pikachu hopped down from his Trainer's shoulder and walked his way to the pale Pokémon. "Pika pi Pikachu. Pika pi pika Pikachu (It's great we found you Mew. We were all getting really worried)," said the yellow electric Pokémon. He then glanced over to her purple taller clone and made a teasing face. "Especially this guy over here! Boy, if he hadn't found you today the whole world could have exploded!" chortled Pikachu in Pokémon speech. Mewtwo simply sent the little electric mouse a scowl and folded his paws over his chest. " _Now that we have Mew, let's make haste for the Tree of Beginning_ ," he said nonchalantly, his casual tone returning.

Ash offered to carry Mew out, to which she gratefully obliged. Scooping her up on his arms, the teenaged Trainer gestured with his head towards the exit door.

As they all made their way through the hall, Ash explained how he had found them. "I followed a Team Rocket security agent who managed to escape," he huffed his words through his breath. "Then I saw a slightly opened door that lead to some really dark room. I felt an exhausted presence inside, so I went in." Mew looked up to face the Trainer. " _You… felt an exhausted presence?"_ she clarified. Ash tilted his head to return her stare and gave her a comforting smile. "Yeah. That must've been you, Mew."

The trembling rosy-pink Pokémon closed her eyes to rest. Mewtwo overlooked Ash's shoulder to watch as his female counterpart slept out of tiredness. Rapid images from his memory of how he was trapped flashed through his mind. Contrary to the fragile and fatigue state of Mew, he woke from his artificial slumber bursting with power and energy. Was this brought about by only a biological influence? Or was there more?

Mewtwo shook the thoughts off. "This is not the time to brood," he lectured himself. Trying to find a distraction, he remembered the young Trainer's story earlier. " _Ash, where did the Team Rocket agent escape to? Wherever it is, it might be important._ " Ash halted in his tracks and remembered that he was following her. "Right! She went that way," Ash said motioning towards to a passageway by his far left, the large steel automatic doors serving as cues for his recognition memory.

Upon entering the brightly lit room – which caused Mew to suddenly wake up from her rest – Ash, Pikachu and Mewtwo hurried to investigate around. It was not that difficult to locate that one escapee whom they were all looking for, as Pikachu was immediately able to spot her. "Pika!" he yelled out to girl, frightening her.

"W-What?! How'd you get in here?!" Startled, she lost her balance and stumbled. Just as she stood to get up, Ash with Mew, and Mewtwo showed up.

"W-What? How?! What do you want from me?!" came the series of nervous questions. It was evident in her quaking hazel irises that she was frightened and doomed.

Ash stood boldly in front of her. "What is this place? And what have you done with Mew?!"

"I have done nothing. I am not one of those annoying conceited lab scientists! I'm just a security agent!" she retorted. Her eyes narrowed to glare furiously at the Pokémon Trainer. "I was just doing my job."

The Team Rocket grunt's manner annoyed Ash all the more. He gritted his teeth, feeling the tightening pressure on the muscles of his lower jaws. Mewtwo saw through the wrath of the boy. Extending an arm to his front, the Legendary Pokémon took a step forward to mediate.

" _What is this place?_ " he calmly asked.

Knowing she had no other choice but to answer truthfully, the Team Rocket grunt plainly replied, "the center control system."

" _Why did you come here?_ "

"He told me…"

" _Who told you?_ "

"Giovanni."

Just as those words left the female grunt's lips, the ceiling of the facility opened. A helicopter flying overhead opened a door to which other Team Rocket grunts let down a ladder.

"Climb up now!" they yelled out to their fellow team member.

"Not so fast!" Ash leaped out from behind Mewtwo in attempt to stop them. "PIKA!" Pikachu added as he jumped on to his Trainer's shoulder.

"Don't even try, Boy," came a most familiar sinister voice. "I would not think you would want to try and hurt someone who has been just doing her job the entire time, or would you?"

Ash stopped in his tracks. The grunt did seem afraid and innocent of what had happened to Mew. It was not all her fault, and maybe she did not really deserve to be punished.

"It's good for you to remember your morals," the voice added.

Mewtwo felt an incredible sense of infuriation and annoyance. He dashed off to the sky and attacked the flying vehicle with a Shadow Ball. However, a sturdy protective invisible force field seemed to have absorbed the attack. The psychic Pokémon gave off a deadly scowl.

"You thought I would not come by unprepared now, would you?" Giovanni said with a grin.

" _What do you want now? You should be grateful that I have spared your life,_ " Mewtwo smugly stated.

"I should be asking you that," the man said. "After all, you are the ones who have invaded one of my top secret laboratory facilities."

" _We came to rescue Mew, if that was not at all obvious enough_ ," the purple psychic Pokémon responded grimly with hints of annoyance. " _You really thought you could hide her away from me._ "

"I did not consider that at all, my friend. However, I am quite sure that you would find her." Giovanni then held placed a thumb under his chin. "I did not just think you would have found her so soon."

The tall man then diverted his attention towards fatigue Pokémon Ash held.

"So it seems that Mew is too weak to fight," he murmured.

Mewtwo glared at the man. " _Don't you even dare…_ "

Giovanni held a hand up. "I have no intention of hurting her now. For the present moment." He returned his hand into his pockets. "Not with you in the way I suppose."

Out of the blue, a large canon from the helicopter Giovanni stood from had emerged. It blasted a large orange bubble that enveloped Mewtwo. Automatically responding to the trap, Mewtwo sent out a series of attacks to the walls of the bubble. However just as he had attacked, Mew let out a loud cry of pain.

Mewtwo's eyes widened and so rapidly halted his attacks. He glanced his thwarted expression from Mew to the grinning maleficent man. " _What now have you done?_ "

"Mewtwo," Giovanni began. "I assumed that you and Mew had some special connection – a bond, rather. I also saw how special Mew was to you. So I thought… I could have brought you two even closer." He brought out a hand from one of his pockets to pet his Persian.

"Let one of my scientists explain," he then took a step aside, revealing the familiar female grunt dressed in a lab gown. "The liquid substance Mew was encapsulated with in the tube is actually the same chemical you are in now. However, some of the atoms from the liquid have attached to her cells. Every time you try to attack and escape, you trigger her pain receptors," she informed.

Mewtwo relaxed his arms as each of his paws lay lifeless by his sides. He slowly and pitiful glimpsed at the Mew. The rose-pink Pokémon breathed heavily after feeling such internal pain. She opened her eyes, revealing the vivid sapphires that returned her counterpart's gaze. " _I'm sorry Mewtwo…_ " she told him through her thoughts.

Mewtwo simply shook his head before turning about. " _Do not feel sorry Mew. It's not your fault… It never was._ " Mew slowly furrowed her eyebrows. " _Could you please stop saying it is not my fault? It is! I could have fought back… But now all that lingers is the thought of what I could have done_ – _what I should have done_ ," her stern tone transfiguring to a meek whisper. " _Help me find the willpower to live and fight, Mewtwo_."

Giovanni then descended from his helicopter. Walking calmly towards the young boy, he offered a bribe. "All right, Young Trainer. Let me give you a deal." Ash took a nervous step back and held Mew closer. "If you think that I'd ever give up on Mew and the Tree of Beginning, think again!" he spat. The man tightened his fist in his pockets. "I was referring a deal to your life." Team Rocket agents sprang down from the helicopter and spread across the room surrounding Ash. "Give me Mew and I shall spare you, your Pikachu, your friends, and Mewtwo's life." He gave a smug grin. "As we speak, several Team Rocket combat agents are back at the Tree of Beginning and ready for battle. Please, we don't have to go through this the hard way." With a press of a small button on his wristwatch, electrical shocks jolted Mewtwo in several parts of his body. "To convince you even more," added the female grunt. "The bubble weakens Mewtwo's immune system the longer he stays in there. Moreover, he is now more susceptible to physical or special attacks."

Sweat dripped from the young Pokémon Trainer's forehead. With nowhere else to turn to, Ash glanced at Pikachu. "Pika…" was all Pikachu could say, awaiting for what his friend would do. "Pikachu," Ash called quietly. "Thundershock." With not another word nor minute to waste, Pikachu let out a Thundershock, jolting everyone but Ash and Mew in the room. Throwing his Pokémon into the air, Pikachu used a Thunderbolt attack in hopes that it could destroy the bubble that kept Mewtwo imprisoned.

" _No, wait! Stop!_ " exclaimed Mewtwo. " _We should not take the risk that your attacks could further harm Mew_ ," he said in a disappointed tone.

Mew slowly opened her eyes and felt anything but guilt. Mewtwo could not fight back because all he knew was that it would cause her pain and harm. She felt so much as a burden that any option or decisions she had in mind is something that would surely wreck her deep inside. What she knew she was about to do next was not good, yet was the lesser evil and was the only choice she had. " _I-I need to t-think… Please be well. I'm sorry_ ," she spoke through her thoughts. Gathering what was left of her power, she teleported herself, Ash and Pikachu away.

* * *

Appearing in a tiny distant island, far from the eyes of human witnesses were Ash, Pikachu and Mew. Breathless of what she had done, Mew floated down to sit on the rocky surface. The young Trainer looked sympathetically over the tired rosy Pokémon yet could not help verbally question her motive.

"Mew… why? Why did you let us leave?" he asked, kneeing beside her.

" _I am sorry – I do not know why_ ," Mew replied with quite a frantic tone. " _I should never had done that! But I was afraid… and it was as if Mewtwo had told me himself to do so._ "

"But you left him there with Team Rocket!" rebutted Ash. "You know he could die there, Mew!"

The little Psychic was near to tears. Not because Ash had raised his voice, but because she deeply thought of the peril Mewtwo could be in as of the moment. Moreover, she blamed herself for all of it.

" _I don't know what else to do!_ " Mew sobbed. " _And… I thought – I believed… I always knew what to do or how to get out of such a mess_." She then brought her tiny paws to cover her face. " _I was wrong. I could hide away, but never escape…_ "

Pikachu went over to his weeping friend and gave her a comforting pat on the back. "Pika…" he attempted to help ease her pain. Ash softened his expression and gave his apologies. "I'm sorry I sounded really harsh Mew. I was just as worried as you were." He then leaned in closer to give her a warm embrace. "Mew, you'd do anything for the ones you really care about. I understand you felt that you needed to hide… but shouldn't we also do something to fix this mess?"

Mew levitated from her seated position. " _I do think so. We have to help Mewtwo… We have to stand firm and find a solution to this predicament._ " She then glanced over at Pikachu. " _But how?_ "

Ash then stood steadfastly beside her. "If it's a battle Team Rocket wants, then it's a battle they'll get." Closing his fists tightly once again, he gave the two Pokémon a quick yet determined look. "We'll need all the help we can get if we're going to have to save Mewtwo." Ash then turned over to face Mew. "Do you know anyone else could lend us a hand?"

The little rose-pink Psychic gave a small smile, recalling the special friends she had met throughout her journey across the ages. " _I believe I have quite a few…_ "

* * *

Back at the Tree of Beginning, the sky was once again dimmed as thick gray clouds gathered together as if calling for a storm. The two young Pokémon Trainers looked up at the gloomy dark sky, tiny cold droplets kissing their faces. In just a few, they heard a familiar sound… not the sound from the winds, yet the sound of airborne mechanical vehicles.

"TEAM ROCKET!" yelled out Brock as to warn the others. Misty ran out from the caverns to stand alongside her friend and get a glimpse of the view herself.

Out from one of the helicopters emerged Jessie with a megaphone. "All right everyone, listen up! Surrender now so we wouldn't have to do this the hard and painful way," her voice echoed. "And that especially means you two," she added, particularly sneering at the two Trainers.

"Why can't you just leave us and this place alone?! You've done enough!" yelled Misty. "We're doing our best to save this land so just go away and never come back!"

Some of the Pokémon bellowed in agreement to Misty's defense.

"Have you no heart?!" added Brock. "What has this place and all the Pokémon who live here ever done to you?"

The redhead agent gracefully leaped from the helicopter down to the grounds where the two stood. Following her were James and Meowth, and a few grunts from the Team Rocket Combat Unit.

"The Tree of Beginning and the Pokémon have done nothing. But that's not the point now – the point is… they're valuable. Valuable as something worth some heavy sacrifices," James said.

"Right, and you all better give it up or things are gonna get really, really… ugly," said Meowth, his tone gradually growing grimmer.

Misty looked pitifully at Brock. They both were drenched wet from the rain. "Brock," she whispered. "What do we do?" The rock-type Pokémon Trainer did not even attempt to return her gaze. "I-I don't know Misty, all we could for now is hope for the best…"

Several agents from the combat unit then commanded the two to hold their hands in the air and surrender just before threatening to shoot them. Whilst they both were taken in, several Pokémon were entrapped in steel cages and locked behind bars. All of them shared the same worried, frightened, teary expressions and heavy hearts.

"Sir Giovanni," Jessie initiated a call through a walkie-talkie. "I would like to report that we have seized the two comrades of the Trainer and several Pokémon within the first vicinity. Up next, we'll be taking both the upper and lower areas of this mountain."

"Noted. Well done. I know I would not have lost any hope because of you three," responded Giovanni. "Keep this up and you'll all have your deserving rewards and recognition."

Jessie's eyes glimmered at the sound of the Boss' proposed good news. "Of course! We won't let you down Sir!" she replied gleefully and yet determinedly before ending the brief report.

Just after Jessie's news, the Team Rocket boss looked over to the Pokémon he had apprehended and brought along with him. Mewtwo felt broken, both physically and mentally. "Why did I let her leave…? No, it is for her safety… It is for the best…" His conflicting thoughts pained his mind.

Slowly, Giovanni walked over to the Legendary Psychic, hands held behind his back. "I would not like to see you such in a state, my friend. All of this could have been prevented… The pain could still be stopped." The man then knelt on level to the Pokémon. "I know you want to find her just as much as I want to, and I know you think I mean her harm…"

" _You do mean her harm_ ," Mewtwo responded. " _You mean her home harm, you mean her friends harm…_ "

"I most definitely would mean her harm if I harm you," added Giovanni. "How are you so special to Mew? Or rather, why is she so special to you? It interest me to see how such a powerful being such as yourself would like to make amends with someone… inferior."

Mewtwo glared menacingly at the man. " _Inferior? There is nothing inferior about Mew. What I am to her and she is to me – that is none of your business_."

Giovanni chuckled, placing his hands inside the pockets of his suit once more. "Hmmm… is this something controversial? Is this some special secret?" he teased. "Anyways, I would just like for you to know that I already taken custody of the Tree of Beginning. Now Mew would have to make a choice – either to save the Tree of to save you… Either way, I am prepared. If she and that Pokémon Trainer friend of hers lets their guard down, even just for an instant, I will not hesitate to make an opportune attack."

" _What are you planning? With clouded eyes such as yours, you may not even be aware that you are proposing for war_ ," warned Mewtwo. " _And just so you know, I can foretell seeing you begging for mercy like a tramp for a home._ "

Giovanni's eyes raged with infuriation. "What makes you say so you fool? Know that you are at the disadvantage in this circumstance!" A small smile crept on Mewtwo's face. " _I do not know… It is not my fault that by nature I am a Psychic-type._ "

Breathing heavily with anger and annoyance, Giovanni ordered the guards to secure and lock away Mewtwo in the dark chamber behind a steel vault. "Take him away and make sure he stays there! We shall really see who has the last laugh."

* * *

Back at the remote Island where Mew teleported herself, Ash and Pikachu, everything seemed too quiet. "Mew, I thought you were going to call for help?" Ash inquired quite edgily. "Pika-pi…" remarked Pikachu as if telling his trainer to be more patient. " _I already have, Ash. I talked to them telepathically inquiring for their aid. I hope they come by soon…_ "

"They'll help Mew. I just know it," smiled Ash. "Who are those friends anyways?"

Just after Ash asked his question, three large silhouettes glided over them. The ocean waves then crashed about and seemed to have become unsteady. The winds also then started blowing harshly. Despite these changes in the environment, everything remained to be silent.

" _They are here_ ," Mew whispered with a cheery smile.

Out of the blue, a large waterspout appeared from the ocean and in a few moments dispersed into tiny diamond droplets revealing the Legendary Pokémon, Lugia. From the skies descended the three silhouette figures whom appeared to be the three Legendary Birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. From behind the Trainer and Pikachu, appeared two speedy Pokémon that must have caused the winds. Just as they had come to a pause, the two Legendary Eon Pokémon, Latias and Latios, came into focus.

Ash's eyes grew wide with bewilderment at the sight of all the Legendary Pokémon before him. " _You all came!_ " greeted Mew. " _Thank you so much!_ " The Pokémon gave their screeches and nods in acknowledgement of their fellow Legendary's salutation.

"We were worried about you too, Mew! How are you?" Latias said as she flew over to give her friend a small hug. " _I am all right Latias… Thanks to Mewtwo and Ash. Oh, everyone this is Ash_ ," Mew said gesturing a paw over to Ash as to introduce him.

"H-Hi…" was all that could leave his lips. " _It's good to see you again, Chosen One_ ," greeted Lugia. "Lugia! You remembered!" grinned Ash. "Pika!" added Pikachu. " _After what you have done, how could one forget?_ " replied the silver Legendary Pokémon.

Latias then held on tight to Mew's paws. "Mew, you just said something about Mewtwo… Have you met again?" Mew blushed a slight pink, causing her pale color to revive a more vivid hue. " _Yes, Latias. I met him again, and he saved me from a group of sinister people_." Latios floated over beside his female counterpart. "Where is he Mew?" he asked politely. Mew looked down, her grip from Latias loosening. " _I-I do not know… And that is why I came to ask for your help – to rescue him!_ "

Suddenly, a rustling noise came from behind the bushes, startling the group. With courage, Ash and Pikachu walked over to find out whatever was there. Just as the two were only a few meters away, a green blur popped out, revealing an out-of-breath Celebi.

"Mew! Mew!" called out the little green Pokémon. "It's bad – very bad!"

" _Calm down Celebi! How did you find me?_ " Mew asked softly, trying her best to comfort the panicking Guardian of the Forest. "I saw Lugia and the others fly off somewhere and thought that if I follow them, they may lead me to you… and I was right. But the real reason why I'm here is to warn you of what's becoming of the Tree of Beginning!"

" _What do you mean, Celebi? What is happening?_ " Mew inquired trying her best to remain calm. Celebi held on to her arms. "They're destroying everything Mew! EVERYTHING! They captured your Trainer friends, the Pokémon, and they're destroying all that remains of the land!"

Mew felt her pulse quicken. Why has she not sensed this sooner? Was it because she was locked away? The trembling little rose Pokémon levitated over to the young Trainer. " _Ash… I do not know what else to do… What do I do?_ " Her bright blue eyes then filled with silent tears.

Ash held on to the Psychic Pokémon's quaking arms. "Mew, calm down. We're going to fix this all together! We're never gonna give up, and so should you!" "PIKACHU!" agreed Pikachu.

Placing her down on the ground and gathering the other Legendary Pokémon closer, the young Pokémon Trainer then explained the plan he had in mind. "Pikachu and I could go back to the Tree of Beginning to help Brock and Misty escape, and fight off Team Rocket. Mew, you have to go find Mewtwo. I know that if you listen closely to your heart, it'll say that he's your priority right now," Ash gave a smile on his last sentence.

" _We'll go with you Ash_ ," said Lugia. " _Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and I_." Ash nodded in acknowledgement of the volunteer. "Thanks Lugia." Celebi then floated over to face Ash. "I'll go with you guys too!" he beamed. Pretending he understood Celebi's verbal lexicon, Ash grinned. "Sure thing Celebi, you can come with us too!"

Latias and Latios hovered over beside Mew. "Then it's decided, we'll go with Mew," said Latios. Mew gave her Eon friends a meek and genuine smile, reflecting her gratitude. " _Thank you Latios. Thank you Latias._ "

Ash then stretched and carried Pikachu over on to his shoulder. "All right guys! Let's do this. We'll be waiting for you back at the Tree of Beginning, Mew." He then hopped on to Lugia's back for the journey. "We know you'll find Mewtwo, Mew. We just know it." With that, the Trainer and six Pokémon went on their way.

Looking over her shoulder, Mew gave Latias a pitiful smile. The red Eon dragon gave her friend a warm embrace before whispering, "Let's go. He needs you."

With that, the three Legendary Pokémon flew off to find Mewtwo.

* * *

"Is there something bothering you, Mew?" Latias asked her friend as they flew swiftly across the misty sky. "You don't seem like you're cheery self at all."

" _I'm all right, Latias. Thank you for the concern. I am just worried about Mewtwo…_ " Mew responded reservedly. Latios tilted his head towards the two, joining in the conversation. "Why worry about Mewtwo? He is more than capable of handling those humans," said Latios. " _I know, but they are dangerous beings, Latios! They have weapons designed to kill and destroy!_ " rebutted Mew.

Latias leaned in closer to Latios, but remained affixed on Mew. "Please tell us who exactly are we facing Mew?"

" _Have you ever encountered… Team Rocket?_ " Mew asked, facing the two Eon Pokémon.

"I have heard about them, yes," replied Latios. "And I have heard about their ploys to make use of Pokémon for their own selfish desires." Latias clinged on to her male counterpart. "Is this… the group who captures rare Pokémon and makes use of their powers until they die?" she questioned.

" _Unfortunately, I think they are the ones…_ " answered Mew.

"We're going up against them?!" cried out Latias.

Latios held on close to the red Eon Dragon. "Now Latias, we're doing this for Mew. She's our friend and she needs our help." Latias attempted to cool down. "I know, I know… It just quite frightens me to think about fighting Team Rocket."

" _I am so sorry for having to put you both through this… I know it may endanger us all, but I just did not know who else to turn to…_ " Her cerulean eyes started to water with tears once again. " _I am so sorry for being selfish_."

"Oh, Mew," comforted Latias as she gently took hold on one of Mew's paws. "You're not selfish at all. What you're doing, what you've done, you did out of love." Latios nodded in agreement. "Now don't cry Mew. We have to find your friend, and also have one grand battle to win."

* * *

Seeing the state of the Tree of Beginning over the horizon, Ash felt as if something hit him hard on the chest. It was much worse than before. The small shrubs and flowers that once had the hope of living and reviving the flora of the land was crushed and burned to ash. There were no trees in sight. From afar, the once blue-green lush of the Tree of Beginning turned into a rusty grayish-red and orange tone due from the fire and the ash that spread prevalent across many areas.

"What have they done…" Ash muttered silently to himself. " _This is terrible_ ," remarked the Legendary Beast of the Sea. " _How could this have happened?_ " Ash panned his head to view the scene just as soon as Lugia paused in flight. All that the young Trainer could ever think of now was where to find his friends, free the Pokémon, and stop Team Rocket.

"What should we do now?" Articuno asked Lugia, facing towards him. "Shall they see any of us, we will all be in grave danger."

Lugia turned to eye his rider. " _What do you think should we do, Ash?_ "

Ash looked over the distance as he formulated his plan. "We have to help my friends and all the other Pokémon first, before we drive away Team Rocket. That way, we'll have all the help that we could get."

" _Do you have any particular plan in rescuing your friends and the other Pokémon?_ " asked Lugia. " _If so, how could we help you?_ "

Ash gestured for the others to come by closer. "Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Upon arriving at the steel laboratories in New Island and giving it one more gaze, Mew felt a familiar cold shiver breeze through her body. " _It gives me to chills to be back here_ ," she muttered.

Slowly flying towards the back doors, the three Legendary Pokémon tried to come up with their rescue mission plan.

"All right, Mew," Latias said softly. "What should we do? That place is crawling with Team Rocket grunts and their Pokémon and their weapons!" Latios hushed the nervous red Eon Pokémon.

" _We need to locate Mewtwo first. We could then stealthily get to him, and get him out_ ," Mew said. "But we were to be spotted, we have no other choice but to defend ourselves," added Latios. The two females agreed with a nod.

"Mew, how will we find Mewtwo?" Latias inquired.

The little rose-pink Pokémon smiled. " _Oh, I think I know how_."

Closing her eyes and tilting her head down, the mythical Psychic tried to reach out and call to her clone. " _Mewtwo… please tell me, where you are… I am here to help you get out. Please… say something_." Everything was dark, with nothing to see.

" _Mew?_ " came a deep voice from the darkness.

" _Mewtwo? Is that… you_?" Mew softly asked. She then perceived soft and slow pulses from across the darkness. " _Where are you?_ "

" _It is too dark… I cannot describe my surroundings_ ," responded the voice, weakly.

" _You must be able to perceive something – anything… Please, help me find you_ ," pleaded Mew.

Suddenly, the little rosy Pokémon heard his heavy breaths. She then felt an abrupt rush of alertness and anxiety. " _Mewtwo! Mewtwo, what is going on?_ "

" _Y-You do not have to come here… He is here, if he sees you, he will do everything he can to come and get you!_ " Mewtwo panted, much like the aftermath of a painful event.

Mew grew tenser. " _He is hurting you, is he not?! I am going there. I believe I now know where you are._ "

" _Don't Mew! He will only harm you! He'll harm us both…_ "

Mew ignored Mewtwo's warning. " _I will be careful. Do not think I will this pass._ " She then cut off her telepathic ties to her clone.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Latios.

" _Yes, but it is a perilous place. He is at the mercy of the Team Rocket leader. If he sees me, or anyone of us, we will surely be in danger_ ," spoke Mew. " _But I can never let him have Mewtwo suffer._ "

"What do you plan to do? Negotiate?" Latios asked quite sternly. "We need to plan this properly or any of us could get in serious trouble."

" _NO. I will fight. I will fight him, if I have to. Go find Mewtwo and help him escape while I deal with Giovanni_ ," Mew said in a low and angered voice. " _I am tired of running and hiding away. Mewtwo is too. It should not have come to this, but we cannot also have such evil continue to threaten us._ " With that, Mew teleported them all inside the building.

* * *

"We have to distract the other grunts, while I find Brock and Misty," explained Ash. He then spotted the large tanks and fighter jets that Team Rocket had. An idea popped into his brain. "I know the perfect distraction!"

Out from their hiding place, Lugia majestically made his presence known. With Aeroblast, he destroyed the tanks and fighter jets that Team Rocket brought along, lowering their enemy's means of attacking.

The three Legendary Birds then also flew by. Zapdos, with Thunder, summoned enormous lightning bolts upon the other large mechanical artillery. With Thunderbolt, he countered the missiles from the helicopters. Moltres used Fire Spin to also counter the attacks from Team Rocket. Articuno used Ice Blast and Blizzard to lower the defenses of the enemy whilst enhancing theirs.

"Legendary Pokémon!" cried out the Team Rocket grunts.

The teamwork from the Legendary Pokémon inspired the other hiding Pokémon to come out and help out. Even the smallest attacks, made incredible differences.

Ash, along with Pikachu and Celebi, looked around for their friends and the imprisoned Pokémon. They walked through one of the caverns that lead to another area of the Tree of Beginning. "Pikachu, where could they be?" Ash asked one of his companions.

Just then, Pikachu's ears twitched as if he had heard something. "Pika!" cried out the yellow Electric mouse as he jumped off Ash's shoulder. Running forward the deep, dark, and hollow cavern, the Pokémon Trainer and Celebi found the light of the opening.

Sheltering their eyes from the incredible bright light, they found a small glimmering lake. Though the trees and flora surrounding the lake may look dull and covered in dirt, the lake still shone crystal clear with a vivid turquoise blue hue. By the end of the lake was a blue Pokémon with a long majestic purple mane, and a large crystal-like formation on its head.

Celebi cheered and went over to the mysterious blue Pokémon. The blue Pokémon nodded and returned Celebi with its own salutations. Looking over to the Trainer and his Pikachu, the mystical blue Pokémon walked over to them on the water. It then gestured Ash to come follow it. Something that Ash could also be known for would be to follow the strangest Pokémon to wherever they led him.

The mysterious blue Pokémon led Ash to a large white battleship which was assumed to be Team Rocket property. "W-What is this? Why did you bring me here?" Ash asked the Pokémon. However, just as he looked back, the Pokémon could not be found anywhere. Pikachu's ears then twitched again. This time, he believed the voices to sound familiar.

"Someone, please help us!" came a female voice.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled out. It was Misty's voice! She sounded to be in trouble. Pikachu run off to help his friend, with Ash and Celebi following behind. "Pikachu! Wait up!" his Trainer called out.

Just as the trio had entered the enormous Team Rocket battle ship, they were greeted with a hefty number of grunts. Some released their Pokémon, whilst the others readied their weapons. They all looked ready to beat up a poor young Trainer and his Poké-companions.

"Houndour! Flamethrower now!" yelled one of the grunts. With no second to waste, the Houndour rushed to the front and unleashed a red-hot flamethrower. "Pikachu, counter with your thunderbolt!" Ash hurriedly motioned. "Pika-CHUUU!" cried out Pikachu as he blocked the direct hit of the flamethrower attack; the impact from both special attacks caused an explosion.

Back in their cells, Misty and Brock heard Ash and Pikachu's battle cries. "Brock, I hear Ash! We've got to do something!" Misty told Brock who frustratingly held on to the bars of the cell. "I know, Misty. But we've got to get out of here first!" replied Brock.

Misty and Brock's Pokémon were in separate electrical cages across them. Brock then had an idea. "Crobat, use Super Sonic to lure Pikachu here! Pikachu could guide Ash all the way here!" Following its master's instruction, Crobat sent a wide-spread Super Sonic.

Misty looked at Brock worriedly. "But Brock, wouldn't Team Rocket Pokémon hear Crobat's Super Sonic too?" Brock looked back at Misty. "Perhaps…" He then looked over the room's heavy metal door that kept them even more locked up. "Let's just hope they find us before they do."

Pikachu's ears tweaked. "Pika... (I hear…)" he muttered to himself. "PIKA! (CROBAT!)" The yellow electric mouse then ran over to Ash and gestured him to follow. "Pika! Pikachu! (Ash, I found them!)"

Ash as if understanding what his best friend had told him, nodded. But before rushing off to follow Pikachu, he had to take care of Team Rocket. Turning to his other companion, he asked for some help. "Celebi, I need your help…" The green floating Legendary looked, smiled, and nodded before stepping up to the front of the young Pokémon Trainer.

"All right Celebi! Hold them all down!" Ash instructed.

Suddenly, sturdy vines crawled up from beneath the ground and wrapped around Team Rocket and their Pokémon's legs, holding them all in place. The Pokémon and their masters cried out in shock.

"Now use Leaf Storm!"

Holding its tiny paws out front, Celebi sent a whirl of sharp green leaves. Worn out from the painful attack, the grunts and their Pokémon fell back on their faces, totally unable to further battle.

"Great job, Celebi!" praised Ash. "Now let's go follow Pikachu!" The green Forest Guardian nodded in agreement and floated by Ash's shoulder towards where the yellow electric Pokémon went.


	11. Legendary Battle

**Mew and the Legend Awakened**

 **[Author's Message]**

 **Did I mention climax? Oh, I meant "pre-climax". If I were to place everything in one chapter, it may be too long to be an enjoyable read! Anyhow, this chapter would entail one of the most interesting and romantic episodes from the story. So bring out the tissues and play those romantic instrumentals!**

 **Now allow me to respond to some reviews:**

 _ **CruztAce**_ **– Thank you for the review! I would not want to spoil what happens in the end, but I may at least hint that the fluff you requested MAY be granted :D**

 _ **thor64 –**_ **Thanks for the review! I can empathize with your rage towards Team Rocket, particularly Giovanni. I know it seems we all want the story to end with them at the brink of death, right? Hahaha! Please allow me to try to portray Team Rocket as genuine as possible – manipulative, greedy and selfish in a sense that they would not stop until they have attained everything. Yet, there is really no… pure evil, right? Forgive me as well for the redundancy, yet it really is the Team Rocket, uhmm… custom. Moreover, the reasons as to why I didn't add the later Legendaries was that 1) it was unnecessary in which they, like what CruztAce said, would be "OP", and 2) I wanted to highlight how powerful and brilliant the older gen Legendary Pokémon really are. Let's appreciate how** **legendary** **these Pokémon truly are :)**

 **Julie Togepi – Thanks for the review! Hahaha, I knew someone would notice how Entei and Raikou would be "missing". But no worries, I merely decided for them to make their appearance in this particular chapter :)**

 **With that aside, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **A Legendary Battle**_

A melody of metal footsteps could be heard from outside. Standing upright, Misty held on to the cold metal bars of her and her companion's cage. As if she was clinging on to hope, the young red-haired Trainer, tightened her grip. Every moment that someone passed by their prisoned room, she would have that small burning flame of hope kindle within her heart. "Ash… please be Ash," she silently prayed. Her companion was seated by the back, his head hung down. Misty looked back at the seemingly disheartened Brock. "Please don't feel sad, Brock," she comforted. "I know, that any time now, Ash will come barging in through that door." Brock looked at her with small forced smile. "I-I guess you're right."

Misty took of her hand from Brock's shoulder. Her aquamarine eyes started to glimmer with tears. "Please… Please hang on just a little more Brock…" Seeing Brock in such a grim and gloomy state did not help their circumstance at all. "Ash is going to help us out, I just know it! He'll help out our Pokémon too."

…

"Pika-pi!" cried out Pikachu as he stopped in front of a solid vault-like metal door with some intricate device that would allow it to open. Ash and Celebi also halted as they caught up with the yellow electric mouse. Ash looks down at Pikachu with trusting eyes. "Pikachu, you know what to do!" Pikachu returned his Trainer's determined expression. Using Spark, Pikachu sent electric jolts to the small device attached to the metal door, allowing the door to slightly open.

Just as Ash was about to pull the door open, a Team Rocket grunt spots them. "Hey! What're you doing here, kid?!" Before the Trainer could even respond, an Aurora Beam shot from behind Ash striking the Team Rocket grunt, causing him to freeze instantaneously. Feeling a chilly atmosphere from behind, Ash slowly turned about. There he saw, standing mightily yet as well gracefully, was the mysterious blue Pokémon from before.

Nervously, Ash walked towards the Pokémon as if to thank it. The mysterious beautiful beast merely gave an elegant nod, and gestured towards the door. Comprehending the gesture, the Trainer hurriedly pulled the heavy door to the side with all his might.

The room was dim. Pikachu jumped on to his Trainer's shoulder. Celebi and the mystery blue beast, as well, accompanied them as they entered.

"He-Hello?" came a soft recognizable feminine voice. "W-Who are you?" Ash immediately knew who this was. "Misty? MISTY! It's me… Ash!" he responded loudly. "The room is so dark… I couldn't see where you guys are!"

Brock stood from where he gloomily sat. "Ash! Thank goodness. Have Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the machines by your right side. It should light up this place for sure." The younger Trainer acknowledged this suggestion and raised his arms to feel the machines his friend was talking about. Just as soon as he felt the slightly rough texture of the large instrument's cold exterior, Ash held on as if to make a mark. "Hey! I found it!" he cheered. Misty and Brock shared the small joy with cheers of their own.

"All right Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on this machine!" Jumping off Ash's shoulder, Pikachu used a mighty Thunderbolt. Just as the lights starting flickering on, a large screech from someone was heard. When the lights have fully turned on, several reactions came about on a paralyzed Pokémon Trainer who lay in a peculiar pose on the ground. "I-I forgot… to… let… go… of the… machine," Ash said as painful jolts sparked throughout his body. "Pika…" Pikachu simply yet sincerely apologized.

Recovering from his paralysis, Ash run towards the cage that imprisoned his friends. "Misty, Brock, stand back, I'm gonna get you outta here!" he said as he forcefully attempted to break the bars through several side-tackles. The mysterious blue Pokémon walked over to the young Trainer as if telling him that it will just handle the situation. Using Ice Beam, the icy blue-hued beast froze the metal bars. It then used the giant crystal on its head, smashed the ice into tiny pebble-like glittering pieces with Headbutt.

Upon their freedom, Misty immediately ran to hug Ash. "I knew it! I just knew you'd come to rescue us!" She said through her subliminal silent sobs. Brock walked over to the mysterious icy-blue Pokémon. Patting its crystal, Brock smiled. "Thank you, Suicune."

"Suicune?" Ash asked as gasped for air, moments after Misty's tight embrace. Brock walked over to his friend. "Yeah, this Pokémon's Suicune. It's believed to also be known as the Legendary North Wind." Ash's eyes widened. "Oh… Legendary, huh?" Brock then snapped his young friend back into reality. "Come on! We have to release the other Pokémon and get out of here!" Misty and Ash looked at one another with the mutual determined expressions on their faces. "RIGHT!" They replied in unison.

With their shared efforts, and help from Celebi and Suicune, the Trainer trio have successfully released all the wild Pokémon that were held captive by Team Rocket's greedy clutches. Though, as most of the Pokémon have managed to escape, the three young trainers were unfortunately ambushed by a hefty number of Team Rocket grunts. Some had Pokéballs whereas others had weapons. "You're not getting away this time, twerp," came a sinister female voice from behind. Finding the voice to be all too familiar, Ash, Misty and Brock turned about to see none other than Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Do you really think you can escape from Team Rocket Admins?" Jessie said haughtily, whilst tossing Arbok's Pokéball on her right hand. Ash gritted his teeth. "Team Rocket! We've beat you a hundred times, and we won't hesitate to do so one more time!" he yelled out. A smirk formed on the Team Rocket trio's lips. "We won't be so easy to beat now, wouldn't it? Look around you," said James. The three young Pokémon Trainers were indeed surrounded, perhaps by about fifty grunts. "We got you completely surrounded!" Meowth pointed out. "Now hand over that Pikachu!"

"No way!" yelled out Ash. "Never in a million years!" Jessie stopped tossing the Pokéball and gripped on it tightly. "Grr… why don't you just do what you're told?!" Pointing a finger towards the three, she commanded the grunts, "Get them!"

About five Pokéballs were thrown in the air. A Houndour, Mightyena, Muk, Parasect, and Rhydon emerged. All the Pokémon looked powerful, well-trained, and were more than prepared for battle.

"Ash, I don't think our Pokémon would be strong enough to fight," Brock whispered to Ash, as he swiftly took hold of Onix's Pokéball. "We have to try Brock," Ash muttered back. He then gestured his face towards the Pikachu on his shoulder. "Ready to battle, Pikachu?" Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder and does his signature battle stance. Electrical sparks flickered on his red cheeks.

Acknowledging the Trainers have chosen to battle, the grunts gave their orders.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower!"

"Mightyena, Tackle now!"

"Muk, go Body Slam!"

The Mightyena was the first to go as it run speedily towards Pikachu to tackle it. Yet just as it leapt up high in the air, a mighty Thunderbolt forcefully pushed it back, causing the dark-type Pokémon to land painfully on top of its Trainer.

"Hey Pikachu… was that… your Thunderbolt?" asked Ash. "Pi…" Pikachu said meekly as he shook his head "no". Suddenly, loud steps could be heard from where the Thunderbolt had stroke. As everyone looked to see who or what it was, a mighty roar came from the other side, confusing and startling everyone.

"Ash, what was that?" Misty whispered.

Unexpectedly, three large shadows swiftly moved about the room. Out of her acquired mixed feelings of fear, nervousness, and anger, Jessie bellowed at the top of her lungs, "Whatever you are! Show yourself!" As if granting the redhead Team Rocket member's request, the shadows stopped by the side of Ash and his friends.

What everyone witnessed caused them all surprised and staggered expressions. It was none other than Raikou and Entei.

The two legendary beasts roared greatly, causing some of Team Rocket's Pokémon to flinch. "Raikou… and Entei!" Brock said elatedly. "Please lend us your power." Turning back to the Trainers, Raikou and Entei nodded.

Jessie gritted her teeth. "How come the legendary Pokémon never are on our side?!" she angrily screamed. Throwing her Pokéballs in the air, she called out her Pokémon to battle as well. "Go Arbok!" Just as the two Pokémon were physically revealed, Jessie looked back the others with her raging eyes. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! BRING OUT YOUR POKÉMON AND ATTACK!"

James, out of his fear, called out his Weezing and Victreebel. Meowth posed his battle stance, ready to unleash his Fury Swipes. The other grunts also commanded their Pokémon to prepare for battle.

"It's now or never! Arbok use Poison Sting!" Jessie coached, the red-hot wrath still present in her eyes. The other grunts joined in as well. "Parasect, use Stun Spore!" "Rhydon, Horndrill attack now!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash instructed. "Pikachuuu!" cried out Pikachu as he sent off a bolt of electrical energy. The special attack countered Arbok's poison sting. Entei opened his mouth to unleash an incredibly powerful Flamethrower against the Parasect. As it was a super-effective attack, the Parasect immediately fainted. To defend from Rhydon's painful Horn Drill, Pikachu sent a Thunderbolt attack, yet it had little to no effect at all. Frightened, all Pikachu did was cover his paws over his furry head. Out of the blue, a Hydro Pump sent the opposing Rhydon flying from whence it came from.

"A Hydro Pump attack?" Misty inquired herself. "Who could have used Hydro Pump?" She and her friends looked back and saw Suicune enter. Her mystical purple mane appeared as if it were dancing with the wind. Gracefully, Suicune jumped up over the Trainers and did a mid-air Blizzard, freezing several of the grunts, specifically those who held weapons.

"Sorry, I'm late…" Suicune apologized to Entei and Raikou through Pokémon speech.

"This is NOT over yet!" Jessie cried out. "Arbok use Body Slam!" Her blue-haired companion pointed a finger towards the Trainers. "Help Arbok out! Weezing use Sludge attack! Victreebel, Razor Leaf now!" James added. Meowth jumped high in the air. "Fuuury Swiiipes!" he cried out.

Raikou, Entei, and Suicune stood firmly in front of Ash, Misty, and Brock. Roaring loudly, each legendary Pokémon, unleashed a powerful attack simultaneously. Raikou used Thunderbolt, Entei used Flamethrower, and Suicune used Hydro Pump. The three special attacks merged to counter Team Rocket's attacks and send them all off flying once again.

"NO NO NO NO NOOO!" cried Jessie as she was blasted flying speedily through the air. "WE WERE SO CLOSE!"

"There's something else we're not close to keeping," remarked James as he also was sent flying.

"What's that?" Jessie asked with a frown.

"Our promotion…" Meowth answered with tears in his cat-like eyes.

An awkward silent pause then occurred. All the three could do now was merely sigh, and say:

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Their voices chorused as they were heard from the distance.

Back at the Team Rocket battle ship, the Team Rocket grunts still refused to budge. "Just because the admins were sent off flying doesn't mean we would let you escape," sneered one of the grunts.

"I have a plan," Suicune told her comrades. "Escort these Trainers outside and I'll deal with these grunts. Trust me."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Raikou and Entei turned to the Trainers and gestured that they climb on their backs. "Huh? You want us to…" The two nodded cutting off Ash's inquiry with their motioned answer. The three Pokémon Trainers immediately climbed on the beasts' backs. Ash with Pikachu and Misty rode on Entei, whereas Brock hopped on Raikou. Just as the three were secured, the legendary Thunder and Volcano Pokémon dashed to make their escape. Suicune gave one last look back as to make sure they have left safely.

Alarmed, the Team Rocket grunts ran towards where the two legendary beasts run off. Yet before they could go any further, Suicune, having gathered sufficient energy, used Sheer Cold. The attack quickly froze everything and everyone in the room. The gleaming ice, did not only stop in the room where Team Rocket had confronted the three Trainers, yet it continued to freeze almost half of the entire battleship.

With that, Suicune quickly rushed off to make her own escape.

* * *

… _At the New Island Team Rocket Top Secret Laboratory …_

Mew had teleported herself, Latias, and Latios in a hallway within the building. Looking around, Mew had noticed how the place was incredibly different from how Mewtwo's designed it. Contrast to the grand doors with quite bizarre and dark themes from before, the interior appeared incredibly bright and modern. The walls were off a white, translucent, and glass-like texture and the floor was of white marble. It compares to some high-class hotel in some contemporary busy city.

Latias gave her a friend a light tap by the arm. "Mew, go ahead and find Mewtwo. Latios and I will back you up," the red Eon dragon smiled as she gave her suggestion. Mew nodded. " _All right then. Let's go._ "

The three levitated from room to room, puzzling Latios. "Mew, are you sure you know where we're going? I thought you knew where Mewtwo was." Mew paused before turning to face the blue Eon dragon. " _Yes, I do… But maybe it is just that the whole place was altered inside out. I am afraid to say… we may quite be… well just a bit… lost_ ," she nervously forced a chuckle.

"Oh, it's all right Mew!" Latias said. "Let's just go find Mewtwo." She then speedily checked several rooms through the hall.

"Hmm… nope!"

"Nu-uh."

"Nope!"

"Not here!"

"AHHHH!" came a high-pitched screech. "Oops, sorry ma'am! My bad."

Latios zoomed over in front of another door hindering Latias from opening it. "Latias, what on earth are you doing?" Latias attempted to open the pull down the knob, yet Latios kept obstructing her. "Latios, what gives?" "You just can't keep opening doors, Latias! You might get us in trouble!" he warned. Latias rolled her golden eyes. "Nope, come on! I'm just trying to help find Mewtwo!" she continued trying to reach for the knob. "Besides! I can tell Mewtwo is probably behind this big door! I swear! Now get out of the way," Latias pleaded as she tried pushing Latios off.

" _Latias_ ," Mew began. " _I do not think_ …" yet she was cut off as Latias had just successfully pushed aside Latios and opened the door. " _…that Mewtwo is in there…_ " Mew silently finished her sentence, as they saw several Team Rocket grunts and their Pokémon gambling, playing darts, drinking booze, and arm-wrestling their Pokémon. Latias gulped and nervously closed the door back. "Intruders! Get them!" yelled out one grunt.

"RUN!" Latias cried out, as she and her friends run off through the hallway. The chase led the three Pokémon to several rooms and there were times that the opposing Pokémon's speedy attacks nearly hit them. As they run around the facility, Mew had felt a bizarre yet incredibly strong force. Dashing to the front, she called out to the two, " _follow me!_ "

Mew led them all through several floors upward, nearing the office of many Team Rocket elite members. She believed that they may be nearing Mewtwo, yet having several Team Rocket grunts by their tails and keeping up the chase was quite a hassle and would surely just give them more trouble.

"You know what Mew? Go on ahead," Latias said as she slowed down her pace. Mew looked at her friend with a puzzled yet worried look. " _What? Why?_ " Latios nodded. "Yes Mew. Go on to Mewtwo. We'll meet you in a few. We'll fight of these Team Rocket Trainers and their Pokémon off first!" Just as Latios had finished speaking, a Hyper Beam from an Exploud. Latias immediately countered the attack with Dragon Pulse. As smoke filled the space and several coughing could be heard, Latias cried out to Mew, "Hurry! Please go now!"

Mew meekly nodded. " _Be well_ ," she whispered to the two, who responded with small smiles. With that she hovered off.

"All right, Latias," Latios murmured to his female counterpart. "You got us into this mess, you better be ready for battle." Latias giggled. "Aww, I'm sorry. But hey, at least, it's been a while since we battled. This should be fun!"

The two Eon Pokémon rushed off to the opposite side, driving the crowd farther away from Mew. "Do you think Mew could handle it?" Latias asked. Latios nodded and gave his bestfriend a sincere smile. "I'm pretty sure she can. It's not like you to doubt in her, Latias."

Several Razor Leaves were thrown at the two dragons, which they simply dodged with ease. Latias continued on with their conversation. "I'm not doubting! Just worried," she said. "I really really really wish she and Mewtwo will be all right." Latios gently placed his paw over Latias'. "Now don't worry, you'll get cry-baby like again. Anyways, don't we have some Pokémon to battle?"

Just as the two Eon dragons that they had flown considerably distant enough, they began their battle with the not-so-brilliant Team Rocket grunts.

* * *

… _Giovanni's Office, New Island Team Rocket Top Secret Laboratory_ …

Mew teleported into the room, considering that opening the door could cause her to be noticed. She focused her energy into her senses, attempting to locate the only one she needed to find – Mewtwo. Slowly, she levitated around the room. It appeared empty, yet she still kept a stealthy and vigilant pace. Wandering around the room, she had noticed how spacious and quite intricate the office appeared.

For a criminal mastermind, Giovanni sure did have some classy taste. Several modern works of Pokémon visual art that were worth about a hundred thousands were hung across the walls. A large hand-stitched map of the Kanto region was draped behind the oak-wood office desk. Just above it was the familiar ancient engraving of her. Two large crystal glass windows were parallel on both sides of the room just by the desk. It was evening, and the windows gave an astounding view of the full moon's humble beauty and the gleam of the stars.

However, it was no time to stare at her engraving, nor was it the time to gaze into the stars, the moon, or night sky. Mew had to find Mewtwo, and she needed to find him fast. Closing her eyes, she whispered her wish, " _Please help me find Mewtwo. I just wish to find him and see him alive_ …"

Mew continued to wander around the room, searching for clues that could potentially lead her to him. Pausing just by the middle of the room, where the moon light beamed, she appeared with a beautiful and soft glow making her seem as if she were an angel.

Quite tired from levitating, she carefully descended to the floor. However, just as she had made contact to the ground, the ancient engraving image of her started to glow a bright pink light through the lines. The floor then below her opened, causing her to fall quite painfully on her bottom.

" _Argh, why did not I just levitate?_ " she cursed. Despite her unpleasant landing what she saw had somewhat pleased her. She had found Mewtwo! However, he was in a pretty weakened state encased in the bubble she had seen Giovanni trap him in. Quickly, she dashed over to Mewtwo.

" _Mewtwo! Oh please, say something! Anything! I'm here now… I'm here for you…_ " warm tears silently formed in her eyes and made their way down her pale cheek. Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes. _"Am I… am I being tormented with more dreams…?_ " he quietly spoke. Mew placed her paws by the solid surface of the bubble. " _No Mewtwo. It is me! It is really me… What has Giovanni done to you?_ " Mewtwo left her question hanging with a short pause. " _This… this serves me right, Mew. For treating you and all those Pokémon in the past so… so badly…_ _I deserve this…_ " he muttered with a hoarse voice. " _Mewtwo! Why are you saying this? That is the past… though it cannot be altered, we can still live for the future_ ," Mew said, as she paved closer to the bubble. " _Please Mewtwo… let us live for today, and for the future…_ " she continued. " _Because it is in the present, and not the past, that I… I… I have come to know you… a-and might even lo–_ ," Mew was cut off as she heard a low and grim chuckle from the shadows.

"I predicted that you would arrive sooner or later," Giovanni grinned. "Though, I figured that you would have not come alone." Mew narrowed her brows. " _Why do you torment us so much?!_ _What more is it that you want to prove or gain_?" Giovanni placed a palm on his Persian. "If it has not been as obvious as before, my dear Mew… let me explain once again. Yet, I warn you. This would be my last explanation." Mew clenched her paws tightly, but said no word as she waited for Giovanni to continue. "It is quite a simple answer for a simple question. I wish to prove Team Rocket as the most powerful, most impeccable, and most superior organization ever known to exist on this wretched world! With this agenda, of course, I wish to gain every means of accomplishing this goal."

He then slowly walked towards Mew, the moon light from above, casting away the shadows from his face. "If I shall let you know my progress, we are doing quite well. Only that, there are a few hindrances and lacking resources. Not that are not capable of destroying these obstructions and attaining what we need. Team Rocket gets what it wants, no matter how dire the measures or consequences."

Mew felt the familiar disturbing evil aura that the man emits. " _That is just incredible selfish, and power-hungry. You're lust for such desires would be your downfall!_ " she said.

Giovanni smirked. "Hmm? And how is it that you are considering of defeating me? Look at Mewtwo. The most powerful Pokémon is in my hands. I should say that you would be an easier catch." Mew felt her emotions interplay within her, yet, she repressed for the moment as she needed to focus. " _What you did to Mewtwo is just so horrible. I could not stand for you to hurt him any longer!_ "

"We'll see about that," muttered the Team Rocket boss. Throwing two Pokéballs, he summoned Absol and Mightyena. "I may be a ground-type Gym Leader in Viridian City, yet I also have a holistic training skill. Now, Mightyena, Absol, use Night Slash!" At incredible speed the super-effective attack had immediately hit Mew.

"Night slash again!" Giovanni commanded. Fortunately, Mew this time dodged with Teleport.

Re-appearing behind the two dark-type Pokémon, Mew used Aura Sphere. The super-effective attack caused both Pokémon to be pushed back against the ground's rough surface. Glowing green, Mew used Recover. " _Do not underestimate me. Making use of your type advantage will not make me falter!_ " Giovanni sighed. "This could be, perhaps, the most incredible yet annoying battle I would have."

As for a second round, Giovanni brought out a Donphan and Steelix. Though defeated in the first round, the Team Rocket mastermind remained a calm and collected demeanor. Something Mew secretly was cautious of. The rosy Psychic feline glowed a white light and transformed into a Suicune. Avoiding Donphan's Rollout attack and Steelix's crunch, Mew perfectly aimed a Hydro Pump on Donphan. Immediately the Armor Pokémon fell fainted by Giovanni's foot. Steelix then commanded to use Bind. Squeezing Mew, rather Suicune's body, Mew glowed a white light and once again transformed back into her normal self. The Steelix had a good defense, yet she knew all too well of its weakness. Transforming into Blastoise, Mew used Hydro Cannon, and after a few second knocked out the Steelix.

"It's your turn," Giovanni told his last Pokémon. Out from the shadows emerged his Persian. "I believe you must have felt quite tired from the last few battles, Mew. I can keep this up all night long, can you?" Mew monitored her breathing. Indeed, the continuous battling did quite take a toll on her, her will-power, conversely, has enhanced sharply.

"Persian, use Agility then Swift!" The opposing Persian's evasiveness enhanced, yet Mew's Psychic-type gave her an advantage. Knowing where it would strike, Mew dodged the Swift attack and threw a pink Energy Ball. The Persian, however, speedily dodged it. "Now Persian, Foul Play!" A direct and super-effective hit, Mew felt great pain from the attack. "Dark pulse!" commanded Giovanni, sweat trickling down his temples and heart pounding faster. Mew, too slow to counter or dodge due to the painful Foul Play, was hit by the special attack. The pale rosy psychic legendary fell to the ground. She felt dizzy, exhausted, and generally, in great pain. Notwithstanding, her willpower has not faded away. "Give it up, Mew! Remember, I can keep going. I don't think you can…"

Unexpectedly, Mew's eyes glowed blue. Using Telekinesis she levitated Persian into the air and forcefully threw him against Giovanni who crashed against the sturdy concrete wall. Mew immediately used Recover and hovered over to the Trainer and his Persian. Sensing another trick up his sleeve, Mew used Disable on Giovanni, preventing him from releasing any more Pokémon. Staring at Persian, Mew used Hypnosis and entranced the Pokémon into a deep slumber.

Giovanni gritted his teeth. "Well, I see you could keep up as I could. It is true, Mew. I have now realized my mistake of underestimating you…" Mew growled under her breath. " _You're up to something Giovanni_ ," she told him in a deep and venomous tone. "I always am, my dear friend. However, it is a part of me to finish what I have started." Adjusting a small diamond on his watch, a sleek black jet plane flew overhead. A large Fearow then flew down to escort Giovanni to the jet plane. "Now if you shall excuse me," he said as he said as he climbed to ride Fearow. "I am off to finish some more errands. Follow me and I promise you that the Tree of Beginning will be nothing but a wasteland when you return to it!" With that the man escaped.

…

Though Mew knew that she should not have let Giovanni escape, her heart told her that there are more serious matters at hand. Dashing towards Mewtwo, she could feel his breathing significantly slow down. " _I have to get him out of there!_ " she cried to herself. " _But how?_ "

Not for long, Latias and Latios flew down from the opening Mew fell from. "Oh Mew! You're here! We finally found you!" Latias gleefully embraced her friend. "We were worried Mew," added Latios. Mew gave a small smile.

" _I am sorry if I did worry you… but at least, I found Mewtwo,_ " she meekly spoke. " _Although, he was not well. We have to bring him to the Tree of Beginning._ " The two Eon dragons nodded. Latios offered to carry the bubble as Latias used Psychic to place it onto his back. Mew, however, halted them. " _I will teleport us all there, I-,"_ "Are you sure Mew? I'm not doubting that you might not be strong enough and all, but… I'm just really worried about you… You look so worn out," Latias cut her off, voicing her concern. Mew smiled. " _Don't worry one bit. I believe I can_."

* * *

… _The Tree of Beginning, Giovanni's Arrival …_

Several black helicopters, fighter jets, and tanks have arrived once more at the Tree of Beginning. Ash, Misty, Brock, and the legendary Pokémon present paused a while to see what was going on. "No, can it be…" Ash murmured to himself. "Pika… (Oh no…)" worriedly remarked Pikachu as he sat on his Trainer's shoulder.

"What is going on?!" Brock cried out. All the wild Pokémon surrounding them huddled closer in fear. The fear that was all too familiar. Descending from the black vehicles, numerous Team Rocket grunts with their weapons and Pokémon have emerged. They all took formation and appeared much like a fearsome SWAT team. "Order men! In position, now!" instructed the Team Rocket admins.

On particular jet plane that seem to stand out descended upon where Ash and his friends stood. As the door opened to the side. Unknown Team Rocket admins escorted out their leader, the ambitious Team Rocket mastermind who was none other than, Giovanni.

The man wore a full black suit. Much like what he wears during his battles with Trainers who challenge his gym. He looked around. The land was significantly less "greener" than it was before. There were much lesser trees, shrubs, flowers. The once clean and pure river that flows by was now dried up. The soft dark soil turned rough, grainy, and dry. All that seemed to remain untouched were the crystals.

"I see…" Giovanni began, eyes closed and hands behind his back. "We are closing to the destruction of this land." Ash run up to face him. "You again?! What do you want from here?" Giovanni took a bold step forward. "I simply am watching the progress on the establishment of Team Rocket's latest headquarters. Yet I received news that there were particular people and Pokémon who attempts to stop us," frowned the Team Rocket boss. "I was not quite pleased to hear that, should you know."

* * *

… _At the crystal heart of the Tree of Beginning …_

Mew had successfully teleported everyone to where the crystal heart hid.

" _Please place him beside the crystal Latios,_ " requested Mew. The blue Eon Pokémon carefully slipped the psychic legendary off his back. Just as it made contact, the warmth from the crystal melted away the bubble Mewtwo was encapsulated in. "Ohh…" Latios and Latias watched with wonder. Mew felt her heart pound heavily. " _The Tree… it is finally accepting Mewtwo_ ," Mew whispered to herself, her cerulean eyes dazzling by the crystal's light.

" _Ugh… where… am I_?" Mewtwo groggily spoke. "Mewtwo! You're awake!" gleefully screeched Latias. "Shhh!" Latios hushed. "He still may be too weak." Mew slowly floated by Mewtwo's side. " _We are at the Tree of Beginning. How are you feeling Mewtwo_?" she gently inquired. Mewtwo amethyst eyes began to sparkle with life at the sight of Mew well and alive. " _Mew… Giovanni… he…_ " Mewtwo tried to recall, but was too fatigue. Mew placed a paw on her counterpart's lips. " _Shhh… please, let's not talk about him for the moment_."

Latios and Latias, quite sensitive to emotions and to the romantic episode occurring, silently and inconspicuously left the two behind.

" _Mew, I'm so sorry…_ " Mewtwo began. Mew looked back at him with puzzled eyes. " _What are you apologizing for_?" she asked. The silent and warm environment gave an ever so comfortable feeling for the two psychic legendary felines. " _For not having to be able to defend you from Team Rocket…_ _I was full of pride, I was too sure of myself – of my abilities and my power_ ," Mewtwo meaningfully spoke. " _It never occurred to me that I would feel fear… fear that I might lose you._ "

Mew turned to face Mewtwo as he lay against the crystal heart. " _I-I would fear the same…_ " Mew told him. " _If you should really know_ ," she continued, taking a deep breath. " _In the past, I fear that you would not change your savage ways, that you would always remain cold… especially to me. Yet, never did I doubt you. I always believed in you. That's why I came to see you every now and then._ "

Mewtwo chuckled. " _A frozen heart could not be thawed by force alone… You incessantly showed me the warm compassion no one else ever would. That is why… I have come to, at least…"_ Mew's eyes started to widen, her heart pounded loudly and she felt Butterfrees in her stomach. _Is he finally going to admit he loves her?_

" _I have come to at the least tolerate you_ ," smirked Mewtwo. It was as if Mew was hit by a meteorite. " _W-What? Tolerate me?_ " she questioned, still unbelieving of what he had just said. " _Oh Mewtwo! I could just smack your head right now!_ " Her annoyance started to flare within her. Mewtwo weakly chuckled once more. " _Why? Were you expecting for me to admit that I love you? I thought you already knew. Knowing you are a psychic legendary…_ "

" _Just because I am psychic and a mythical Pokémon does not mean… wait, what did you say?_ " Mew realized that he had just confessed. " _I said that you are a psychic lege-_ ," Mewtwo nonchalantly responded. " _No! Prior to that…_ " Mew whispered, as she leaned in closer. " _You said you… love me?_ "

Mewtwo stared at her brilliant blue eyes and found himself lost within them. " _And I thought you already knew_ ," he smiled genuinely. Inevitably, sapphire captured amethyst once again. " _I did not… but… do you really… uhmm… do?_ "

This time it was Mewtwo's turn to lean in closer. " _Do you… uhmm… reciprocate such feelings?_ " he awkwardly asked. Mew giggled, and with both paws, held his cheeks gently. " _If you meant for me to say I love you too, yes I do… I love you, Mewtwo._ "

With that, and fortunately no Ash nearby, the two finally gave in and shared their long-awaited, meek, yet passionate kiss. The warmth from the crystal allowed the two a more intimate and comfortable environment. After a few seconds they pulled back, and Mew gave him a playful pat on the nose. " _It took you this long!_ " she giggled. Mewtwo just simply smiled.

…

As if it was meant to destroy the moment, the cave that housed the crystal heart trembled. " _W-What's going on?_ " Mewtwo asked alarmingly. Mew faced her newfound mate. " _Mewtwo, I believe Team Rocket is about to strike once again… please, I beg you… to stay here and wait for me._ " Mewtwo's eyes widened. " _Wait here and leave you to face that madman?! Never Mew! I will never let… ugh_!" The purple clone held on to his side. He was still too fatigue to fight. Mew placed an arm behind his neck, and gently helped lay him down once more. " _I never want to lose you… never again, Mewtwo_ ," Mew said as her eyes started to glow pink. Using Hypnosis, she lulled Mewtwo to a deep sleep. " _Don't Mew… please… don't…,_ " Mewtwo fell fast asleep.

Placing a tender kiss on his temple, Mew hovered upwards. " _I am deeply sorry Mewtwo. But I have to stop him in any way I can_." With that, she flew off to the exit.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

 **How was this for a chapter? I really am sorry for mentioning that this might have been the climax, yet again, it was quite too soon. Anyways, coming up next is the grand battle for the Tree of Beginning. Stay tuned! Please, if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please make sure to review!**


	12. War for the Tree of Beginning

**War for the Tree of Beginning  
** Chapter Twelve

Nothing was left.

Nothing, but the dry dead earth. The flora alit with flames. The air that carried thick black smoke from the devastators – the machines Team Rocket utilised to accomplish such destruction.

Ash and his friends run up to face the leader once more. To face Giovanni.

"There is nothing more you can do boy." He need not to turn about and see the anger in the usually enthusiastic and energetic young Pokémon Trainer. "What we have done, what we have committed is a great service to the people. You shall soon see that."

"What you've done is nothing more than destroy a once beautiful and peaceful home," Brock said. At this, Giovanni finally turned around. Hands in his pockets and about a several hundred of loyal Team Rocket followers by his side, the man grimly smirked.

"Children, if I do say. I awfully abhor, children."

The soft sound of thunder hummed from the dim skies. Little by little, the freed wild Pokémon came out. Ash and his friends looked about, and upon gazing their eyes, they could not feel anything else but pain, empathy, and compassion for the Pokémon.

Giovanni held up a hand. "Once more, I shall give you a chance. Leave us in peace to fulfil our work, our service. If you fail to do so, there will be dire consequences for all of you here. People nor Pokémon will be spared."

Ash glimpsed towards his friends, pleading for encouragement. Brock held on a firm hand to his shoulder. Misty held on tightly to his free hand. As that was all he needed, the raven-haired Pokémon Trainer turned his cap around. Taking a step forward, he shouted. "We are never giving up! Not to you! Not to Team Rocket! NOT EVER!"

The man grimly narrowed his eyes. "So be it."

With a raise of his hand, several armed men took aim at the group. The others aimed at the Pokémon around. Those in the tanks, revved up their engines. The first shot was fired, and a piercing silence was uttered.

The blast was countered by a powerful Aurora Beam from none other by Suicune. Everyone was startled with the sudden appearance of the known legendary. However, Giovanni was unfazed and ordered another shot be fired. This time, it was countered by Flamethrower – Entei's Flamethrower. Giovanni greeted his teeth. He angrily turned to his team. "Well?! Did I stutter? FIRE!"

Before Team Rocket would incessantly fire, a loud roar was heard from the sky. Descending towards the ground was a large bird-like Pokémon. Everyone shielded their eyes from the swirling dust, and just as it cleared the Pokémon was revealed to be the Rainbow Pokémon, Ho-Oh.

A momentary pause, and the Pokémon began to glow in a blinding light. A light that had revealed for the true identity of the Pokémon, which was Mew.

Mew floated over to Giovanni yet kept a good distance. With her psychic powers, she shared with the Team Rocket leader an image from her memory, the visage of the Tree of Beginning and how its life nurtures the land. It was but a brief moment, but it meant so much for Mew to show him that she still could find it within to forgive the cruel man and of what he has done.

" _You have taken much from our home, with it are grave consequences. If you promise to leave us in peace and never return at this very moment, I shall see to it that you will be spared from a graver punishment,"_ Mew offered, her tone was not emotional nor was it harsh.

"I believe it is I, who should do the punishing. You have meddled with our business far too long Mew. Though I understand that you will do all you can to defend this land, I remain, undaunted. As if it was not obvious enough, I am willing to do more than fight. I _will_ wage war."

The kind Mew has heard enough from the man. She lifted him with Psychic, and in turn caused Team Rocket to take aim at her. The other present Pokémon, especially the legendary, prepared to attack as well. _"Giovanni, your war will be futile. Take that advice from a Psychic-type. However, I will not back away from a battle with you!"_ Mew threw the man to the side of a tree and teleported away, dodging the blasts from the armed men.

This was the cue for the Pokémon to attack as well. Whilst the wild Pokémon attacked the armed followers on land, the Legendary Beasts, that is Suicune, Entei and Raikou, went for the machines.

The Pokémon Trainers did not hesitate to join in the battle, giving orders to their Pokémon to defend their allies. Brock worked closely with Geodude and Onix in assisting Raikou with one tank; Misty, alongside her Psyduck and Staryu, helped Suicune with another; Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder as he ran towards Entei to assist him.

Though it seemed that Team Rocket were outnumbered on the ground, they had special forces to assist them on air as well. Led none other by the recovered elite agent, Domino, numerous deadly blasts came from the sky. The small wild Pokémon quickly took cover. Ash, seeing a petrified Pichu in the heat of the battle, hurriedly run towards it without a second thought. He covered the trembling Pokémon with his body looking towards the sky, saw that they were being targeted by one of the black metallic Team Rocket aircrafts.

Seconds before the young Trainer was about to be hit, a powerful Hyper Beam destroyed the side of the aircraft, knocking it off its course. Ash stood to find where the source of the attack had come from; not far was the Legendary Diving Pokémon, Lugia, backed up by the three Kanto Legendary Birds: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.

Sensing their comrades needed more support, several more soldiers flew up on speedy hover aircrafts and took aim at Lugia and the three Legendary Birds. Fortunately, the Pokémon were assisted by the Legendary Eon duo, Latias and Latios. Folding their arms together, the two used Steel Wing to damage the larger military planes, as well as take down the hover aircrafts.

The six legendaries battled with the aerial support of Team Rocket and seeing the three work together was such a sight to behold for many, especially for Ash. The distracted Trainer then remembered the Pichu he was supposed to save. As he knelt down to carry the poor creature to safety, he was met once again with another legendary from earlier.

"Celebi!" Ash cried out. "Quick, help me get this Pichu out of here!"

Celebi nodded and used Psychic to quickly carry them across the battlefield to safety. Once they had found a small spot where many of the wild Pokémon hid for shelter, Ash hurriedly run back to take his place in the war. However, he was halted by Celebi who expressed his wish to help as well. Ash gave the small Time Travel Pokémon a pat on the head, telling him that the other Pokémon needed him for protection. Celebi hesitantly agreed to this, watching the young and brave Trainer leave with a heavy yet hopeful heart.

…

More of the durable and deadly tanks had been summoned upon Ash's return. His friends and their Pokémon were incredibly exhausted just from the first few ones alone.

"Brock! Misty! What's happening?" he called from the distance.

"Ash, more tanks came! These ones look bigger, bulkier and more dangerous!"

"Our Pokémon, even Suicune, Entei and Raikou seem to be getting exhausted… What do we do?"

Ash ran towards where the three legendary beasts stood firmly whilst his friends, without question, followed. "There's nothing we could do now but fight!" The rest agreed. Opening their mouths, the three beasts unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam on the oncoming tanks. Fortunately, these massive machines were far less in number compared to the other tanks they had destroyed earlier.

The combined attack was powerful enough to destroy only one tank. _It takes too much energy to destroy just one of those,_ thought Brock. _There must be some weakness to it or an alternative strategy we could make use of._

The massive tanks rolled closer and closer. The grunts who operated these machines began to set down the cannons for more powerful and devastating attacks. It was believed that these tanks do not fire ordinary bullets created with the familiar gunpowder; rather, a deadlier substance was used. Radioactive plasma and uranium were in mind when these weapons were designed.

"Take cover!" Ash screamed as the cannons aimed towards them.

Whilst the rest run away to save their lives, Suicune, Entei and Raikou stood their ground. Despite the obvious fatigue, they opened their mouths once more to counter the blast with a unified Hyper Beam. Just as the tank was powered up and about to fire, Registeel tackled the cannon and with amazing strength, folded it upwards so the blast was exerted out into the sky. This attack collided with one of the larger aircrafts, and a chain reaction was triggered. Lugia used safeguard to shield himself as well as the other Pokémon who fought in the skies.

To finish what Registeel has started, Regice and Regirock attacked another tank hand-in-hand. Regice froze the exterior of the tank to make it more vulnerable as Regirock used Hammer Arm to incessantly bash it until the machine eventually exploded. Latios and Latias used Steel Wing against another machine; simultaneously with Ice Blast, Thunderbolt, and Flamethrower, the three legendary birds demolished it. Lugia went on headstrong with another one of tanks. With his enormous size, he used Body Slam to flip the machine upside-down with Hyper Beam, attacked it on its less durable sides. At this rate, the legendary beasts were able to rest whilst about seven tanks have already been destroyed.

...

Giovanni, recovered from Mew's assault, has returned to his fighter jet. Standing once more on platform that escalated from the aircraft, the Team Rocket leader went to face the legendary Pokémon head on.

"Mew!" he called to her.

Mew stood in front of the man. Her eyes glowing blue and demeanour unyielding. She stood by her word that lest Giovanni will surrender, she will not do anything violently brash to Team Rocket. Mew recalled how she 0nce, was a trembling little one, frightened of the evil that takes form in her dreams. Now, she is braver and more determined than ever to put an end to all this.

The man held up a hand to speak. "It appears that you were the one who has shown Mewtwo the light. As my resources have conveyed to me, Mewtwo was made for my purposes as an unfeeling and unthinking being. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He was very much philosophical and passionate, for a clone. His savage heart had learned 'compassion' because of, who else? You?"

" _Enough talk, Giovanni. Are you giving up or not?"_

"Patience, Mew. I was only getting to the good part. You see, Mewtwo as a failed experiment led me to learn my ways. So… I present to you, my new and improved, clones."

Out from his black jet, five pure black Pokéballs were thrown out. Emerging from the Pokéballs were a Tyranitar, Rhydon, Charizard, Salamence, and… a perfect replica of Mew. Only this time, its eyes were a bloody red colour."

"Unemotional. No personal philosophy. Unthinking. Improved artificial intelligence through our state-of-the-art technology. Now, THIS. This is a CLONE."

The original Mew released her energy and breathed in slowly. Using Calm Mind, she focused on the happiest of memories she could remember, allowing her to seep in the strength she needs to defeat all those 'robots' Giovanni released. _A true power of the Pokémon comes from the heart; these robots do not have any. They could never be as close to the clones Mewtwo himself has created._

As Mew opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the cloned Mew. Its eyes were dull and lifeless, much as like how she had appeared when she fought Mewtwo under the influence of Giovanni's control. It was going to be a difficult battle as she had already told herself before that even clones have the right to share this world, this Earth, they call home. However, this Mew she faces… is it worthy to share the same fate as the other clones from before? This time, she does not think so.

" _Unemotional… Unthinking… No personal philosophy… These are not Pokémon, they are machines! How dare Giovanni mock all what makes Mewtwo far more than a clone!"_

The legendary dashed high up into the sky and enclosed herself in a pink psychic barrier. With a powerful Aura Sphere, she threw the attack down towards the clones. The clones, though damaged, remained unfazed. Hiding her surprise, Mew swooped down and attacked each clone, one-by-one, with Aura Sphere.

The clones, or more appropriately, the robots, analysed Mew's attacks before they could come up with sufficient computations to defeat the Pokémon. With this advantage, the robots then operationalised their plans. The Charizard, at a precise aim, fired a Flamethrower attack towards Mew's stomach. The Salamence and Tyranitar then used Dragon Pulse as soon as she hit the ground.

Seeing their friend needed help, the Eon duo hurried to Mew's rescue. However, they were both caught in a powerful Thundershock by the artificial Mew, paralysing them in mid-air and therefore, slamming down to the earth as well.

The legendary beasts ran towards to aid them yet were halted in their tracks by more Team Rocket tanks. Lugia and the legendary birds shared the same unfortunate fate, being overwhelmed by an increasing number of military planes and hover aircrafts.

Giovanni sneered. "This war has just truly begun."

...

Within the depths of the Tree of Beginning, lies the clone of its guardian. Mewtwo rested peacefully beside the warm and soothing light of the crystal heart. In his dreams, he was taken back memory lane, remembering the most important events in his life after he had awakened as the result of a scientific experiment.

The first scene that played out in his dreams was his first encounter with the very being he was cloned from, Mew.

" _Mew?"_ he spoke, though she could not hear him.

Mew was focused on the other Mewtwo, the one who bore a heart filled with wrath and hatred. The next scene played out predictably. It was their battle. The originals versus the clones. Mewtwo felt the guilt sting within him. Back then, he was blinded by power and ambition. All he had cared about was proving how clones were far better versions than those born naturally into this world.

Mewtwo then was relieved to see that the next event had played out quicker than expected. Ash's sacrifice had taught him a most valuable lesson. The gift of life and the irrelevance of how one was brought into this shared world.

The scenes then faded into the familiar heights of Mount Quena. Mewtwo watched as the memory unfolded before him.

Mew assisted him in setting down the Pokémon. _"I hope you'll find this place befitting of your needs. I apologise if there is nothing more I could do for you, Mewtwo…"_ The first time she had said his name, caused his heart to swell. She treated him like an equal, indifferently with so much acceptance.

" _This is more than enough. Thank you, Mew."_ He saw himself withdraw deeper into the caves.

 _Was I really that callous?_ Mewtwo asked himself. He then flew down to watch over how Mew reacted towards his dismissive reaction. To his surprise, he watched her as she collected some berries from all around the area and hand them over to the clones. _"Please leave some for Mewtwo. Don't tell him it's from me, he might not accept it and starve himself to death,"_ she giggled. The clones' eyes sparkled with gratitude; they have felt insignificant to those who were naturally born into this world. However, Mew's kindness and indifferent treatment has deeply touched their hearts.

From that day, Mew incessantly pestered her clone to come out and play. Again and again, he would dismiss her coldly. Pikachu and Meowth had always reassured the poor legendary that it was just Mewtwo's ways of not showing emotions though he really did care. Though Mew was quite comforted at this, she would want to see for herself how Mewtwo would express his genuine concern for others.

One late night, the full moon shone brightly. The other clones were fast asleep and Mewtwo wanted to spend some solitude on top of the cliff where he could ponder freely by himself. To his surprise, however, someone was already there. Mew sat down on the edge, whispering to herself as if she was speaking to the lady of the night.

" _Am I… not interru-?"_

" _No, you aren't."_

Mew smiled and gestured for him to sit beside her. Her clone did so, and for a brief moment, the two simply sat beside the other in peaceful silence, gazing at the moon.

Mew, being the more open one, decided to ask Mewtwo how life has been for him on Mount Quena so far. The clone replied nonchalantly. _At least we are in peace_ , was all he muttered. The smaller feline nodded yet challenged this answer of his.

" _I see. However, to be quite honest, I feel as if you really are not in peace Mewtwo. Something within you, much like a raging storm, has not been settled. Would you like to tell me about it?"_

" _It… It is just that I still am wondering if whether I am truly rightful to be here. Whether I am to be accepted. Who am I, as an artificial being, to know and learn of the wonders this natural world possesses?"_

Mew tenderly placed her paw over Mewtwo's, causing him to flinch slightly. _"Mewtwo, in all my years of living in this world, there are two things that I have learned. Either this Earth belongs to everyone, or to no one. We share this planet, we belong in it. I do not own this place nor belong in this place any more than you do."_ Mew felt her counterpart turn his paw around to hold on to hers. She blushed at this gesture yet hid it away from him. _"In time, you will discover where you truly belong. For now, learn to melt away all your hatred. Learn to forgive and be forgiven. Learn to love."_

This memory of his began to fade away. Mewtwo woke up feeling dazed. Looking about his surroundings, he was beside the giant crystal heart of the Tree of Beginning. He recalled before how Mew explained to him that this living home of hers chooses those who were to inhabit it. Unfortunately, humans and other beings foreign to it are consumed by its anti-bodies. Curious, Mewtwo stood and faced the crystal heart.

" _If the Tree of Beginning does not allow foreign bodies to dwell within it, then why am I still here?"_

As if responding to his query, the crystal heart lit up and pounded. Mewtwo carefully extended an arm over to the light that shimmered in between, and upon contact, he was shared with a vision.

 _It was just another spring day. Mew went about the Tree of Beginning to greet her fellow Pokémon. Everyone who dwelled within the land seemed to respect her so much. It was not a surprise as to why so. Mew was cheerful and kind soul. She would play with the youngsters, transforming into their own kind. She would help those in need, human or Pokémon. She has travelled throughout the world and has made good friends with other legendaries who visit her often, such as Celebi, Latios and Latias, even Ho-oh and Lugia to name a few._

 _Mew was sought after by many humans. Poachers, hunters, even Pokémon Trainers themselves, were aroused by the thought of capturing her. Being the last of her kind and the only living hope for the Tree of Beginning, Mew knew she had to hide away from human eyes and protect herself. However, despite the hostile treatment of many humans, Mew did not hesitate to learn more about them. Estimably so, she does not wish any harm upon them._

This fair and compassionate gesture was what made Mewtwo find both a new sense of enlightenment for himself, and an admiration for Mew. He then asked the crystal heart what he must do to help Mew, now more than ever, as war as ensued. War to save this land she called home.

The crystal heart gave an ethereal glow, as if directing Mewtwo to touch it. The psychic clone did so and was bathed in blinding green light. Mewtwo felt a powerful surge of energy thrive within him and restored to full health. He then knew what he had to do. Before he left, however, he whispered his gratitude to the heart, feeling deep within that it has accepted him, just as how Mew did.

Unknown to Mewtwo, he too now, is in symbiosis with the Tree of Beginning, just like his counterpart.

…

Back at the battle with Giovanni, circumstances were not in the favour of the Pokémon who fought for Tree of Beginning. Poor, exhausted Mew was being overwhelmed, handling five brute clones by herself. She crashed down to the ground once more, her fragile body bruised and bleeding.

Her friends were not doing just as well. Lugia was tied down by a multitude of Team Rocket grunts, infolded by an electric wire that would discharge every time he would struggle. His silver body was covered in deep cuts and marks. Latios and Latias, as well as the three legendary beasts and birds were trapped in titanium cages, several combat unit soldiers aiming their weapons shall they attempt to escape. They, too, appeared in the same wounded condition as Lugia. Celebi and the other wild Pokémon, though not as gravely injured as the others, were encased in glass traps, being transferred to the helicopters. It was evident that these Pokémon would either be used in experiments or be sold to the black market for thousands.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were held as hostages. With hands tied behind their backs and guns aimed to their heads, they felt as if all hope was lost. Including Ash.

The three witnessed with heavy hearts as Mew was thrown around by the robotic clones. Her lifeless body flailing side to side as each Pokémon continued to physically wound her. Misty's tears poured down her face like a waterfall. She held her tongue, for if she uttered a word, she would die instantly.

Giovanni looked down from his plane. "Are you ready to surrender now, Mew? Look around you. There is nothing nor anyone left to save but yourself. Surrender now and get over this pain."

" _Ne… Never… Giovanni… N-Not… Not like this…"_ she barely was able to wimper.

"If you wish." Turning to the robots, he ordered. "Finish this once and for all, but I want her alive!"

The five clones huddled closer and simultaneously charged up their Hyper Beam attack. Lugia and the rest of the legendary Pokémon had their eyes wide-open and mouths agape. Latias, like Misty, had tears flowing down her cheeks while Latios did his best to comfort her. Celebi yelled out from his cage yet his voice was in vain. Ash, Misty and Brock hid away their faces. They could not bear to watch her die, not in front of them. Not at the hands of the cruel Team Rocket. Not like this.

Mew cried. Whispering to her heart, she cried.

" _Mewtwo, if you could hear me, I want you to know I…"_

The Hyper Beam attack then ensued.

* * *

 **Author's Message:** **I thought I would have abandoned this story. However, after re-watching the first Pokémon Movie a couple of nights ago, I just knew I had to finish it. Forgive me for about two years of delaying this work. Anyhow, I am currently working on the improvement of this story (i.e. proofreading old chapters, checking for accuracy, etc.) as well as some others.**

 **If you have been with me, "Wedding Bells, Wedding Hell" will also be updated soon. A new fun comedy, "One Legendary Night" is also a working progress. Check these out if you wish!**

 **Again, I apologise for the delay. I actually have finished plotting this story and would complete it, hopefully, before the month of June ends.**

 **Thank you for all those who stood by and watched from the very beginning. I am, indeed, truly grateful.**


	13. Dreams of a Resolution (Finale)

**DREAMS OF A RESOLUTION  
** The Finale

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you prefer to read whilst listening to some music, I recommend this with "Three on Three" and "Tears of Life" from Pokémon: The First Movie OST, and Alan Walker's Faded (Original, Restrung, and David Solis' Piano Orchestra versions)**

* * *

Mew remembered the dream where she had engaged in battle with Shadow Mewtwo. He had almost killed her, had the real one not interfered. Yet, hitherto, it was all just a dream. In this present moment, was real life. If she would not awaken, it would be for an eternity.

With what remained of her strength, the little pink Pokémon braced herself for the impact that would kill her. Death, albeit an inevitable part of one's lifetime, was something she had never thought of nor considered. It was only at this moment when she was about to die, that she had contemplated about her mortality.

"Hyper Beam, now!" the man's cruel voice faded in the background.

Again, time seemed to slow down around her as she watched the scenes unfold before her. _It would be my last memory after all,_ Mew smiled sadly _._ The wild Pokémon flailing in desperate attempts to escape their prison, her friends – the legendary Pokémon who braved to see her go, tears escaping their eyes; the three young Pokémon Trainers with whom she had shared brief yet meaningful moments with. Ash, the most determined one, shook of his chains and run towards her, yelling for the robots to stop. The grunt behind him warned him to halt or he'd shoot. Mew would save her friend, yet, she could not even save herself.

Closing her eyes, time seemed to have restored itself when she felt a swift gush of wind carry her away. _Was the blow that quick and painless that I already am in heaven?_

" _Mew, I'm here… I'm here. And I will never leave you again…"_

Mew gradually opened her eyes to gaze upon who had spoken to her. _"I really am in heaven…"_ she smiled as she saw the familiar, although blurry, appearance of her clone. Her best friend. Her true love.

" _No Mew, do not be silly. You are very much, alive. Please, stay with me."_

Mewtwo's rescue had given everyone the encouragement, inspiration, and willpower to continue on with their battle. The robots retaliated and went after Mewtwo instead. Seeing that the clone had his back against their nemesis' preparation of a stealthy attack, Lugia opened his beak to unleash a furious and devastating Hyper Beam. The unforeseen attack caused an explosion, brutally damaging the robots and destroying them once and for all.

It was mind over matter now. With a swift motion of his paw, Mewtwo's used his psychic powers to release all the Pokémon from their imprisoned state, including the three young Trainers. Ash, Brock, and Misty immediately turned around to see that the grunts still had their guns pointed towards them.

"Move a muscle and we shoot!" they shouted.

Holding out his paw, Mewtwo took away the guns on their hands, and pounded the machines fiercely against the grunts' heads; a most painful concussion causing the them all an immediate unconsciousness.

" _I do believe that's not how you use those,"_ Mewtwo said with a small smirk. _"Yet I prefer my own methods_." He then turned to the three Trainers. _"Ash, Brock, Misty… go and find somewhere safe to hide and stay there! This place to too dangerous."_

Again, quite predictably so, the stubborn youngsters hesitated and insisted that they help.

"No, Mewtwo! We want to help! We have to help! We made a promise to Mew," Ash cried out. "She'd do the same for us if we were in same situation."

Brock agreed. "Please let us do this, Mewtwo. It's the only way to save the tree! You need all the help you can get right now."

Misty offered to carry Mew and keep her safe.

Knowing he had no better judgment, Mewtwo hesitantly agreed to them all.

Without a moment to lose, the three went their ways to find their Pokémon. After everyone was reunited – Trainer with Pokémon – the _real_ battle began. Ash turned his cap around, ready for the match of his life. This was no ordinary battle as actual lives were placed at risk.

…

Three armed grunts huddled around Ash, grimacing as they pounded their weapons against their palms. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt now!" The little yellow Pokémon jumped high in the air and released the most powerful thunderbolt attack it could. The grunts were shocked painfully and lost their hold on the weapons.

Ash then daringly punched one of them in the face. This caused the man to retaliate and grasp the youngster by the neck. Pikachu felt hesitant to attack as his Trainer's life was on the line. "Just do it Pikachu!" commanded Ash as he choked. "Don't worry about me!"

"Ash!"

Brock rushed to his friend's aid. With tightly closed fists, he punched his way to get closer to Ash, yet, was held down by the overwhelming number of Team Rocket grunts. The older Trainer was then electrocuted on his lower rib by one of the weapons used to taze Pokémon. Brock knelt on the ground, sweating profusely and breathing heavily from the pain. The rest of the grunts then began to physically assault their Pokémon, kicking and pounding. Pikachu cried out in terrible pain. Onix and Geodude were being tied down with cables, whilst the others incessantly hammered them.

Realising they needed help, Raikou and Zapdos flew in to the rescue. Raikou used Body Slam, taking down the grunts who were striking the weakened Pokémon, and with Bite, bit the man who was choking Ash on the butt cheek. Zapdos swooped down and with Thunder, electrocuted the entire group that battered Brock and the Pokémon. The attack was powerful enough to finally make them all paralysed before fainting into unconsciousness.

Raikou then offered to carry Ash and Pikachu by his back whilst Zapdos did the same with Brock. They would, as a team, work altogether to eliminate as many armed Team Rocket grunts.

…

Misty ran frantically as she carried the frail Mew. The path to the crystal heart had been blocked and she had to find an alternative hiding place. Her trusty Staryu and Psyduck quickly followed from behind.

"We're taking that Mew!" yelled out Domino, holding out another one of her infamous black tulips. "Give it now or I'll take it from your lifeless hands!"

The redhead held the Legendary Pokémon even tighter. "There is no way I'm giving her to you! Not while I'm alive."

Domino rolled her eyes. "That's the point." Facing over her shoulder to the grunts behind her, she ordered. "Get them!"

About four Team Rocket grunts rushed to forcefully take away Mew from Misty. The Trainer looked away and whimpered frightenedly. However, realising the attack never came, she opened her eyes to see that they were all frozen solid.

Articuno descended from where she flew.

Domino felt a nervousness swim within her heart, yet, remained persistent. Holding out the flower, she pointed it towards the girl. Her hands sweaty and trembling.

"G-Give the M-Mew, or I-I'll… I'll kill you."

Misty stood upright from her once unsteady stature. "Domino, you don't have to do this. Join us, we could help each other out… Please."

"No! I know where my loyalties lie. I-I'm not a-afraid of a-any… anything!" Tears began to form on the elite agent's eyes. "I-It's you w-who should b-be afraid!"

Tired of her pathetic drama and ridiculousness, Suicune used Aurora Beam to freeze the blonde woman. With a powerful kick, she sent her sliding off a slope and eventually, falling off the heights of the mountain. Misty, Articuno, and the rest of her Pokémon were left speechless.

The legendary North Wind then reminded them all of the unfinished battle taking place, bringing them back to their senses. Articuno offered to carry Misty to the heights of the tree, away from the core of the war. Albeit Misty completely agrees, Mew did not.

The little psychic Legendary Pokémon wished to fight alongside Mewtwo. Of course, the rest did not agree with her as they considered her exceedingly weak condition. Mew, however, would hear none of it and so, teleported away.

Suicune shook her head, yet, smiled. "Such strong will for a little body," she told Articuno.

Knowing that they could not stop Mew any further, the rest decided to head down where the heat of the battle was. Misty jumped atop Articuno, and alongside Suicune, joined forces to fight and fend off as many Team Rocket members as they could.

…

Mew dizzily flew around in search of Mewtwo. Her vision blur, her breathing short, her body scarred and the sweat did not help appease the pain.

" _Mewtwo!"_ she cried out. _"Where are you?"_

Busy with eliminating the Team Rocket tanks one at a time (subliminally for his amusement), Mewtwo paused after he had heard his name, leaving the tanks suspended in mid-air.

" _Mew?"_

Seeing him from afar, gave Mew more than enough strength to swiftly fly towards him. Now that she had found him, alive and perfectly well, she embraced him.

She embraced him, symbolic of how she would never ever let him go. All this time, these lonely years; she recognised that Giovanni may have given her a blessing in disguise. Mewtwo returned her embrace, and so unconsciously, released his telekinetic hold on the tanks causing them to all fall off the mountain. A series of explosions ensued, yet, the two remained undisturbed in each other's loving embrace.

"Mewtwo… is alive!?" bellowed Giovanni. He turned to his agents. "How difficult is it to rid of one Pokémon?! We have the weapons, the technology! Where is Double 09?!"

The two legendary psychics released one another from the embrace. Mewtwo, glowing blue, extended his paw and used Telekinesis to forcefully and hastily pull Giovanni out from the plane towards him. The Team Rocket grunts who remained ran after their boss, yet, were hindered by the several wild Pokémon, the three young Trainers, and the Legendary Pokémon. They backed away slowly and realised they were surrounded by some more angry Pokémon. Huddling closer together, they all raised their hands up in surrender.

Giovanni hang up by about a hundred feet from the ground, Mewtwo's telekinetic grip on his collar. The man nervously chuckled, explaining everything was simply a misunderstanding, and that his real intentions were to do service for the people of the Pokémon world.

Mewtwo tightened his hold. Giovanni felt himself gasp for air.

Mew and the others watched with steady breaths as Mewtwo held Giovanni up high. Many knew of how easily the Pokémon clone could eradicate of this cruel man's life. The Pokémon Trainers watched in silence what he would do. Though Ash wanted to scream out not to kill Giovanni, Misty and Brock stopped him, explaining it was Mewtwo's decision alone.

Everything and everyone seemed to have fallen silent. Mewtwo's actions would determine the turn of the war.

 _I could end it. End it all. The pain… my pain, Mew's pain; all the Pokémon he had killed and enslaved, I could avenge them all._ Exhaling a deep breath, Mewtwo reflected. _Yet, this… This is not my purpose. I am not the monster I was meant to be created, I will never be._

Mewtwo's grip loosened.

The legendary beasts and birds looked at one another in surprise, likewise with Celebi and Lugia's. Latias held on tighter to Latios. The Team Rocket grunts found their breaths once more. Ash, Brock, and Misty felt a small smile grace their youthful faces.

Mew's expression did not alter, however, the brilliance in her eyes spoke volumes.

" _Giovanni,"_ Mewtwo began. His deep voice boomed across the area for everyone to hear. _"This is not how it shall settle. Stop this right now. Stop everything. Leave this place in peace and never return…"_ The multitude of faces that watched intently at the scene remained in silence. _"…and I shall learn to forgive you of all you have done."_

"Mew… Mewtwo," was all the man could utter. "You, you can never bend my will."

Mewtwo felt his anger rise. Mew placed a paw over his shoulder, her eyes pleading to keep his emotions in control. _Remember, who you truly are and what you are not_ , she spoke to him through her thoughts.

Mewtwo then emitted a pink glow. The stones from the ground began to quake. The wind began to blow harshly. Everyone looked about at the sudden changes and feared that Giovanni may have made Mewtwo ferociously savage once more. Latias closed her eyes and hugged Latios tighter than before. The Trainers let out frightened gasps. The Team Rocket grunts clustered closer, some even embracing one another.

" _Mewtwo?"_ whispered Mew, feeling her heart ache. _"I am not strong enough to stop you… Please…"_

His eyes were a bright pink glow. With one paw thrown up in the air, multitudes of the stones and rocks from the ground flew up, engulfed in psychic energy. The skies dimmed and the clouds began to encircle the Tree of Beginning. The gravel suspending in mid-air then enmeshed with a black orb omitting powerful psychic energy. There was lighting. There was thunder.

Mewtwo used Psystrike.

He directed the attack towards Giovanni's jet plane, the tanks, the aircrafts, and all of what remained to be Team Rocket property. He was careful not to have destroyed the only things that endured the bloody war – the Tree of Beginning's crystals.

After all this, Mewtwo returned to his natural state.

Giovanni's entire person was frozen. Mewtwo harnesses much power that even he, himself, feared to wield. The man had acknowledged the true power of what had become the most powerful Legendary Pokémon in existence. He feared it. He feared it more than ever.

" _I stand firm on my query,"_ Mewtwo broke the ice. _"Will you leave us in peace now?"_

The man nervously nodded without a single uttered word. His grip still firm on him, Mewtwo, alongside Mew, descended to the ground.

Giovanni's face fell flat on the ground upon Mewtwo's release of him. The two psychic Legendary Pokémon looked around, gazing at the faces of all those who have helped them. All those who have fought selflessly, valiantly, and for what was right. Mew could not help herself from feeling the tears slip from her cerulean eyes.

A silent pause. Then loud cheers.

Latias flew over to comfort her friend. "You did it Mew! Your home is safe once more." The sobbing legendary held her friend closer. Misty hurried over to comfort Mew as well.

The other Legendary Pokémon went over to give Mewtwo their thanks as well as pay their respects. They have long accepted him as a Legendary Pokémon, even if he was born differently. Lugia suggested that he meet with the rest from all over the world. It was a planet they shared and needed to protect after all.

Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket stood together, prepared of their banishment from the Tree of Beginning. Together, Mew and Mewtwo used their power to wipe away their memories – memories of them, the Tree of Beginning, and all the events that had occurred. They were then teleported back to their original headquarters. Giovanni was taken back to Viridian City.

After all that, Mew gave Mewtwo a warm smile.

" _I am very proud of you_ ," she said. _"You have not only learned how to forgive, but you have learned how to value… trust."_ The duo then eyed the three young Pokémon Trainers who were celebrating with the others.

The celebration was cut short until Celebi pointed out the Tree of Beginning's state. At the surface, everything appeared drastically dreadful. The once fertile soil was nothing but dry, dead earth. There was no living flora in sight. The clear waters have been polluted. All the wild Pokémon's homes were completely destroyed.

"Mew, what should we do? What could we do to help?" Ash inquired, feeling hopeful they could still return the Tree of Beginning back into its glorified state.

" _Ash, I… I don't know…"_ whispered Mew.

Mewtwo glanced at his counterpart. _"Surely there must be something that could be done, Mew. The Tree has not perished yet. I can feel it."_

" _I don't know… I really don't know."_

Celebi, along with Latias and the smaller wild Pokémon, nestled close to the weeping Mew. They all briefly embraced her before gently leading her back to the crystal heart. The rest of the Legendary Pokémon escorted Mewtwo and the Trainers.

Using Telekinesis, Latias and Latios threw out all the rubble that which covered the mouth of the caverns. Regirock and Registeel, with their extraordinary strength, assisted as well. Upon their arrival, everyone was relieved to see that the crystal heart was unharmed. The crystals surrounding them continued to glow, although, not as brilliantly as before.

Mew knew what she had to do. Wiping away her tears, she floated over to the flowing power at the centre of the giant crystal. After having felt the energy surge within her, she returned to the heart, and gave it a tender touch.

Unfortunately, there was no response from the Tree of Beginning. A few more unsuccessful attempts had made Mew felt helpless.

However, her friends did not want to give up. Celebi rushed over to Mewtwo and asked him to try, earning some peculiar yet hopeful expressions from the others. With a deep sigh, the clone did as was requested. He gestured for Mew to come along with him.

No words were exchanged when the two walked hand-in-hand and together, gave the heart a gentle yet firm touch. Two hearts as one whispered for their prayers be heard, their wish to be granted.

For the moment, nothing was happening. Then suddenly, a green light pulsed from one of the crystals nearby. Then another. And then, another! Gradually, the crystals surrounding the entire Tree of Beginning began to glow the same bright green brilliance. The Trainers shielded their eyes, as well as the other Pokémon. The Legendaries observed intently, amazed and bewildered with the miracle they were witnessing altogether.

Celebi smiled. "Mewtwo, a clone not born into this world, has proven that he is more than qualified to be accepted as any one of us."

The rest ran outside to see the changes themselves. It was as if nothing had changed, as if, no war had taken place. The emerald grass that surrounded the place had grown once more, varying trees bore fruit, the flowers were as beautiful as ever. The serene, natural, untouched beauty of the place Mew called home, the Tree of Beginning, has returned to its breath-taking state.

Mew and Mewtwo were the last to head outside the cavern walls and bask under the sunlight, along with their friends. The Pokémon cheered for them, happy as can be. Many have already started to rebuild their nests, their burrows, their homes.

Ash, Brock and Misty cheered with one another. Misty locked Ash in a long and loving embrace, proud and grateful of his bravery and undying determination. Brock merely smirked at the two, winking at Pikachu who may (or may not) have understood the gestured.

Just as the celebratory applauses have settled, Mew turned about to face everyone and give each her heartfelt gratitude.

" _I usually am never at a loss of words, yet, at this present moment I am…"_ She quite nervously glanced at the many wild Pokémon around them. _"Thank you for never giving up on your home. The Tree of Beginning is forever in your debt._ "

To the Legendary Pokémon; _"I know I could always count on all of you whenever I need. Wherever I may be, what kind of trouble I may be in… It never matters to you. I am ever so thankful to have you all by my side."_ The three legendary birds and beasts cheered. The golems beeped frenziedly. Latias and Latios gave her a most warming smile. Lugia nuzzled her cheek with his forehead.

To the three young Pokémon Trainers; _"We rarely meet, yet when we do, it would always be an extraordinary and meaningful adventure. Thank you, all."_ Brock nodded as he folded his arms across his chest. Misty swiped away a tear from her. Ash and Pikachu gave her their signature thumbs-up.

 _Only one more to thank._ Mew hovered over to the Pokémon clone who stood proudly by the cliff. Everyone inched closer, watching in interest as to what she was to say to him. His back was turned against them, arms folded across his chest as he stared towards the beauty that has been restored.

" _I could never have stopped Giovanni and restored the Tree of Beginning without you,"_ Mew began. _"I am, and always will be, grateful to you."_ Mewtwo turned about and smiled. A genuine smile. Something about this gesture was so contagious that even the others did as well.

Mewtwo extended his paw for Mew to hold. No words were exchanged between them; none were needed for their hearts beat as one and all the love each other bears was shared. It was a most beautiful moment; Latias, Articuno, and even Suicune, began to feel their eyes water with tears. Misty held on Ash's arm tightly. The smile on their faces never fading.

" _Remember when you told me how I have learned of forgiveness and trust?"_ Mewtwo asked.

Mew nodded meekly. _"Yes, what about that, Mewtwo?"_

" _You forgot one more thing…"_ He felt himself tense up as he stepped closer to Mew, their faces only about an inch apart from the other. The latter had their eyes wide open. Latios swore that if Latias would have squeezed him any further, he would explode like a Voltorb.

Mewtwo gently placed a finger under Mew's chin, turning her to face him. Once upon a time, sapphire met the cruel and cold amethyst. But now, it was a passionate and loving one

"… _More than anything, I have learned love."_

With that, their lips met once more.

Applause. A grand applause! The wild Pokémon wildly cheered and some threw about flower petals to the sky. The three young Trainers clapped their hands and laughed merrily. Ash, finally, realised what Mew meant she admitted she had "feelings" for Mewtwo. Brock looked at the couple with a knowing look as he applauded loudly. Misty felt her heart pound greatly within her chest, she knew it – she just knew it. Mew would find the one she has been looking for all along. The Legendary Pokémon joined in the merriment as well. Lugia smirked as he muttered to himself. _"Wait 'till the others hear about this. Darkrai and Cresselia better watch their backs."_

A little Oddish went wobbling towards the couple. The rest fell silent as they watched what the young one had in mind. Oddish looked up at Mew, then at Mewtwo, then back at Mew. She then opened her mouth to speak.

"Oddish, od-oddish, oddish (Does this mean Mewtwo is the new guardian of the Tree of Beginning)?" She glanced at the larger psychic legendary. "Oddish odd-oddish oddish (Will you stay and live with us now, Mister Mewtwo)?"

" _Well, if the rest will accept my being to reside here… If Mew, agrees… Then I would be much obliged."_

Everyone looked to face Mew as if waiting for her response.

" _Why are you all looking at me like that for? Of course, my answer is 'YES'!"_

Everyone laughed and applauded once more. As the merriment continued, all the Pokémon and the Trainers initiated the celebration.

…

The day has grown tired and the night begins to rise. It was time for everyone to return to their normal lives.

"Funny," Ash said. "It's like we weren't just in a massive battle this morning." He tended to the wounds of his Pokémon and returned them to their Pokéballs. His friends did the same.

"Yeah, but, all's well that ends well," said Brock. "I'm glad Mew and Mewtwo finally got together."

Misty looked back at the two psychic Pokémon. They were speaking to the other Legendary Pokémon who were preparing for their leave.

Lugia flapped his great wings, looking down at his comrades who stood by the cliff. Beside him were the three legendary birds. "I know you would have done the same for me. Think nothing of my actions, I am forever, in your service." He bowed as Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos followed his gesture. Mew placed her tiny paw on Lugia's silver forehead.

" _You are our friend, Lugia. Please accept our thanks. We hope to see you soon again."_ The Legendary Diving Pokémon nodded and with that, went off his way.

"Good luck to you both," exclaimed Articuno at the last minute.

Latias and Latios approached the psychic duo with the Ancient Book in their paws. "Mew, Mewtwo… I believe that it is best if we hide away this book in Alto Mare. We promise to safeguard it at all costs," said Latios. Mew nodded in agreement and to expressed her thanks, embraced each of the Eon Pokémon by their neck.

"Oh, how I'll miss you Mew. We'll meet again soon, all right?"

"We will Latias, we will."

Latios extended his paw for Mewtwo to shake. "You are a fine Pokémon, Mewtwo. You have further earned my respect. Please continue to serve this Earth well, as it is now and will be forever, your home." Mewtwo nodded in response. With a small wave good-bye, the Eon duo sped off to return home.

Celebi, popping out of nowhere, rushed towards to say his good-bye. "Oh, Mew! Mewtwo! Guess where I've been?" Mew leaned her head to the side. "To the future! Yeah, yeah, I just came back. Anyways, I wish you two all the best. The future has so much in store for you both!"

Before zipping away, the tiny Time Travel Pokémon bellowed, "I'll be back for that special day!" Being psychic Pokémon themselves, Mew and Mewtwo knew exactly what Celebi was talking about.

Mew twirled with glee, whereas Mewtwo felt slightly uneasy.

" _I believe one offspring is already too much to handle,"_ he told Mew.

…

The three young Trainers were all packed and ready to leave the Tree of Beginning. They headed over to Mew and Mewtwo to properly give their good-byes. Before any one of them could utter a word, Mewtwo began.

" _I would not have found my purpose if it were not for your help. I am most thankful to all of you. This earth, I will continue to live and learn, just as how you three have done throughout your journeys."_

"We still have a lot to learn, Mewtwo," said Ash. "But we know you will too! Especially that you've got Mew by your side."

At the mention of Mew, Misty threw herself to envelop the tiny Pokémon in an embrace. "I am so happy for you, Mew! I just knew it. I felt it in my heart. Remember, we'll always be close by." The little rosy psychic Pokémon did not say anything more but returned the Trainer's embrace.

" _Thank you for everything Misty. I'll never forget… I'll miss you."_

 _It was time to leave. It was time to say good-bye. Though it hurts and saddens the heart to separate from good friends, we know that they will always be there for us. Through thick and thin; in blood, sweat, and tears. Friends, we all will be, now and forever._

Mew and Mewtwo watched as their young human friends made their way to continue on with their journeys, to reach their own dreams. They have each other, just as Mew had Mewtwo, and Mewtwo had Mew. Perhaps it was time that Mew brought along Mewtwo to see the world and meet all the other Legendary Pokémon, just as how Lugia and Latios suggested.

 _Nothing can come ever between us.  
_ _It's just you and me, until the world itself is through.  
_ _We share one dream, one love, forever true.  
_ _We will never part at all, e_ _ven if the worst of storms would fall.  
_ _When they speak of friends..._

 _It is always me and you._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Message:**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, "Mew and the Legend Awakened".** _ **I wish there would be a third movie with the original Mew and Mewtwo. I still have yet to recover from my ailment given by the Genesect movie.**_ **Foremost, thank you to all who had shown dedication in reading the entire story and for keeping in touch with my incredibly late updates. I would not have been inspired to finish this story if it were not for you all. Please do review this last chapter.**

 **Second, I apologise if the ending might have sounded a bit rushed or anti-climactic. I have been thinking for a while if I should an epilogue, and if ever I would, I wonder how it should go. If you do have suggestions, please let me know! Of course, I will also properly give credit when credit is due.**

 **Speaking of proper credit, the last verse – a poem Mew recites – is an original lyric to the song 'Friends' popularised by Filipino singer, Sharon Cuneta. I did forget the composer, so forgive me.**

 **Again, thank you, dear reader. It has been a pleasure, writing for you.**

 **Best always,  
** **LunaAzul788**


End file.
